BLACK IS MY SUN
by Pegasus12654
Summary: Will Bella make it? Will Jacob do something he will be sorry for later? Will they find out who's behind all this? Why do they want Bella? Jake and Bella lots of action and romance.
1. BLACK IS MY SUN PROLOGUE

BLACK IS MY SUN

Will Bella make it? Will Jacob do something he will regret later? Well they find out whose behind all that went down? Why would they want Bella?

This story start's out with Twilight and into New Moon, then goes into my own little world.

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: This chapter takes place later in the story, a lot has to happen before we get to this, and I hope you enjoy what leads up to this part.

And a very special Thank you to Pavarti for helping me with some of the wording in this chapter…big huggs

PROLOGUE

The van skidded around the corner and stopped short of the two women walking down the street, the side door opened and two men jumped out knocking one of the ladies out of the way and grabbed the shorter of the two throwing her into the van, the other woman screams "NO BELLA!"

As the van speeds away burning tires as they took off, just then a police officer pulled up and helped Angela off the ground. "What happened?" he asked. Looking at the van and getting the licenses plate number and writing it down.

"THEY TOOK MY FRIEND…THEY KIDNAPPED HER, HELP HER PLEASE!" She yelled.

"Stay here someone will get your statement," he told her as he sped towards the van with his sirens blaring, Angela dug into her purse and pulled out her cell phone scanned through her numbers and found the one she needed.

It rang once, twice.

Hey baby, what's up?" Paul asked.

"PAUL THEY TOOK HER!" Anglea screamed over the phone.

"Took who baby?" he asked.

"BELLA A VAN PULLED UP TWO MEN JUMPED OUT AND KNOCKED ME ON THE GROUND AND THEY GRABBED BELLA AND THREW HER IN THE VAN….SHE'S GONE, PAUL!" she screamed tear flowing down her face and sobbing into the phone.

"Where are you honey? Calm down so I can understand you," he asked.

"Um…In Port Angeles… Umm…between ninth and Main Street, the police went after the van but they told me to wait here until another officer arrived to take my statement," she said still sobbing.

"Okay honey, you stay there I'll get Jake and meet you there don't move, okay?" Paul told her.

"Okay Paul….please hurry," she said still sobbing and he hung up.

With in minutes the officer arrived and took Angela's statement and within thirty minute Jake and Paul were there. The police officer was still there and Jake told them that it was his wife they took; the officer told them that there was a convoy of police cars chasing them down highway 101, which scared Jake half to death.

Jake's cell phone rang as Jake opened his cell phone to see who was calling him and found it was Quill.

"Quill this better be important," Jake told him.

"Did you say that Bella was taken by two men in a Van?" Quill asked.

"Yeah why?" Jake asked him.

"Well it's all over the news there chasing that van…."OH SHIT OH MY GOD NO!" Quill screamed.

"What is it Quill! What happened?" Jake screamed. "Oh man Jake, I'm sorry man," he said sadly.

"Quill God Damn It! What happened?" Jake yelled.

"The van just went air born and flipped about twenty times and then blew up, I'm sorry man." Quill said.

Jake closed his phone and fell to the ground, tears flowed down his face. He was in shock.

"Bella," he cried no louder than a whisper.

The officer came up to him and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry sir," she said and left.

Jake's phone rang again but he didn't pick it up, Paul reached down and pried it from his hand.

"Hello," the voice on the other end said. "Jake," the person said. "Um….No it's Paul," he said sadly trying to comfort Angela by holding her to his chest as she sobbed.

"Where's Jake, oh never mind. This is Charlie, tell Jake to get his ass down at the Forks hospital, Bella's here and she's in surgery now," Charlie told him.

"Bella….she's not dead," Paul said.

Jake looked up at Paul and jumped up and took the phone from Paul. "Who is this?" Jake asked. "It's Charlie… Bella is alive she's in surgery now get your ass down here now," Charlie demanded.

"I'm on my way," Jake told him. Angela, Paul and Jake jumped into the car as Jake drove way over the speed limit to get to Fork's hospital.

When they arrived Jake ran into the hospital…."Bella Black….Where is she?" Jake asked at the front desk.

"Jake in here," Charlie yelled as Jake, Paul and Angela ran to where Charlie stood.

"How is she," Jake asked.

"We haven't heard anything yet," Charlie said as he paced and ran his hands threw his hair. He was covered in blood the front of his uniform was soaked through with blood, from his shirt clear down to his shoes.

Charlie looked at Jake who was sitting on the chair now with his hands in his face, talking to himself, "Please, please, please," is all Jake kept saying.

"How did you get here so fast?" Paul asked Charlie.

Charlie looked at him, "I was in the chase, when I found out they had Bella. I was there to pull her out before the van blew," he said.

"The two guys are dead and Bella….. She's….. I don't know she was covered in so much blood I couldn't tell," Charlie said.

Paul looked at Charlie's uniform and cringed at the thought that all that blood came from Bella.

"I didn't wait for the ambulance I put her in my car and got her here as fast as I could." Carlisle met me at the entrance.

Jake jumped up. "No, Charlie, It's their fault she's here to begin with, I don't want him anywhere near her," Jacob told him.

"She'll be fine Carlisle isn't her surgeon. A Doctor Meadows is working on her Carlisle is only assisting so for now stop worrying about the Cullens, we have to do what we can for Bella right now," Charlie said, patting Jake on his shoulder.

It was hours before they heard anything.

They all were pacing by now half the reservation was there but none of the Cullens.

The Cullens they wanted so bad to be her friend again. Not that Jacob wanted them there.

Maybe they knew if they showed up he would have killed them on the spot.

He just knew they had something to do with this and if she dies there won't be one of them left standing, Jacob swore to that.

A Doctor came into the waiting room and looked around, "I'm looking for the family of Bella Black?" he asked.

Jacob and Charlie stood up.

"I'm her husband and Charlie here is her father," Jake told him.

"I'm Doctor Meadows please have a seat," He said sitting down with Charlie and Jacob.

Charlie and Jacob looked at the doctor waiting for what he had to say nervously.

"Bella suffered many broken bones, it would be simpler to tell you what bones she didn't break, she had internal bleeding which I think we have under control now."

"She has lost a lot of blood and the worry of infection is high."

She has a concussion she literally cracked her skull which we fixed but we have to watch for hemorrhaging and make sure that her brain doesn't swell.

"Officer Swan got her here fast so that works in our favor."

"I would like to give you hope but it's not good, if she get's through the night there's a better chance for her survival."

"I wish I had better news for you, but we are doing everything we can do for her. If you're praying men, I suggest you do a lot of praying," he said.

Jake and Charlie sat there in shock, tear flowing down both their faces. "Thank you doctor, can we see her?" Charlie asked.

"Sure…but only you two for now and Mr. Black you can stay with her tonight if you wish," the doctor said. "Thanks doc," Jake told him.

Charlie and Jacob followed the doctor into the room where Bella was and as soon as Jacob saw Bella his knees hit the floor he put his face into he hands and began sobbing like a little baby.

Charlie walked up to her and tears flowed down his face.

He saw the damage to Bella's body.

Her face was swollen and she had two black eyes and they were swollen shut she had cuts all over her face and everywhere you looked she was beaten up bruises, cut and bandages everywhere.

The only sound in the room was the beeping of the heart monitor and the oxygen that helped her breathe.

Charlie turned to Jake and helped him off the floor and brought a chair for him to set in.

"Bella," Jacob cried grabbing her tiny hand in his and bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly so not to hurt her.

Charlie stayed for a few minutes then turned to Jake, "I, I g…got t…to…c…all her mom," he stuttered then stopped.

"She's my baby Jake," as Charlie broke down sobbing.

Jake jumped up and held him in his arms as they both cried together.

After Charlie got control of him self he wiped away his tears and walking from the room to call Renee.

Jake sat there for hours as the nurses came in to check on her. They were in and out at least every fifteen minutes changing the I.V. bag full of blood to replace what she had lost.

"Please come back to me Bells….Please don't leave me…..I love you so much baby….please hear me honey….don't leave me….I love you so much….I can't live without you baby….you know that….So please fight, fight for me… for us…" Jacob begged, with tears flowing down his face.

"Jacob," a soft voice came from the door way, Jake looked towards the door and jumped up.

"What do you want? Get the hell away from here!" Jake yelled.

"Jacob…I'm a doctor I can help her," Carlisle said.

"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER DO YOU HEAR ME! I'T'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S IN HERE, AND I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING RIGHT NOW IF SHE DIES I'M COMING FOR YOU AND YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY….YOU GOT THAT LEECH! GET OUT!" Jacob yelled. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME BACK, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST STAY AWAY! GET OUT!" Jake yelled again as Carlisle turned and walked away. The nurses came running to see what the ruckus was about along with half the Pack. The Pack growled as Carlisle walked past them.

"You okay Jake?" Paul asked. "No…. Just take the guys home they need to rest, I'll call if I need you," Jake told him. "Okay Jake, if you need anything….anything at all…call okay?" Paul told him as he walked away.

But Paul didn't leave he wanted to be there incase Jake needed him; he did send the others home because Jake was right they did need their rest. Paul laid back on the sofa in the waiting room and got comfortable as he could because he knew it was going to be a long night.

Jake sat there for hours it seemed like to him, he never left her side, holding her hand, begging her to come back to him….when the heart monitor when off, she flat lined as the team came in to work on her Jake backed away from the bed and leaned against the wall. "Bella please," Jake cried…"Don't….Please….I love you…Bells….." he wailed over and over again.

Charlie ran in and looked at Jake. "What happened?" he asked. All Jake could do is shaking his head.

They worked for awhile, finally one of the team yelled "call it," and Jake yelled "NOOOOO!" and ran from the room.

Charlie called after him but he didn't stop.

He ran until he got to the woods. He phased and ran as fast as he could growling and howling so loud that the Pack could hear him from miles away….

Paul heard the howl and took off after Jake but Jake ran so fast he could catch up to him. He could sense Jake's pain and read Jake's thoughts that Bella hadn't made it so he went to gather the Pack.

Jake couldn't run fast enough, he was falling apart and he didn't want to feel his heart breaking into a million little pieces.

He dug his claws into the ground deeper and deeper to get more traction that would help him fly into the night. Then for no reason at all he stopped. His mind raced, the more he thought the madder he got… "It's their fault," Jacob spat through his sharp teeth as he laid his head back and howled loud and long….


	2. CHAPTER 1 THE BEGINNING

BLACK IS MY SUN

This story start's out with Twilight and into New Moon, then goes into my own little world.

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

CHAPTER ONE

THE BEGINNING

TWO YEARS BEFORE

My name is Bella Swan, I live with my mother Renee' and her new husband Phil.

Phil is a professional baseball player and travels a lot, My mom feel's bad all the time because she can't be with Phil when he travel's but at the same time she feel's that she can't leave me alone at home to travel with her husband, so I made the decision for her, I'm leaving Phoenix to go live with my father in Forks Washington.

My father is Charley Swan and he is the Chief of Police in the small town of Forks and he was so excited to hear that I was coming.

When my plane landed there was Charley grinning ear to ear…the proud father waiting for his daughter to exit the plane, Charley wasn't the touchy feely type of guy, but he was glad I had come to live with him when I got close enough to him he grabbed me in his arms and swung me around and kissed me on my forehead which shocked me, I hugged him back, "Hi dad," I said.

"You feel alright honey? You're all full warm," he said putting his hand to my forehead.

"I'm fine dad, just tired from the trip," I told him. "Yeah maybe that's it," he said with a little worry in his voice.

When we arrived at his house there was a red truck parked in the drive way and two men next to it, one in a wheel chair and one standing behind him. As I exited the car I looked at both men, I got the feeling that I had seen them before which was possible considering although it had been four years sense I had been here I could have met them then I suppose.

"Bella you remember Billy and Jacob Black," Charley said. Then it dawned on me… how I could forget them, hell I was practically raised with Jacob but he never looked this good, god he is gorgeous.

"Of course I remember them…Hi Billy," I reached down and gave him a hug, I looked up at Jacob, "God you've changed," I told him.

"For the good I hope," he said and smiled at me which made me melt with his brilliant smile.

"Of course," I told him smiling back at him.

And I was hooked or so I thought, Jake and I have been best friends sense he was two years old, we hung out a lot when we were kids and when I went away to Phoenix with Renee' I felt she needed me more than my dad did so I just never came back I didn't think that I would have such a profound impact on Jacob yeah I talked to him at least once a week on the phone but as I grew older it was far and few between that I talk to him if I talked to him at all and with in the last two years I stopped calling him all together, and now that I see him I felt bad…guilty that I hadn't kept in contact with him.

I looked back at Billy who was looking at me funny, his eye brows were wrinkled like he was thinking to hard, I smiled at him and he smiled back at me in return, but still never took his eyes off me and I wondered what that was all about.

Jacob lived on the LaPush Reservation and went to school there, as for me I lived in Forks and went to Fork High School.

I was in my final year, yeah that's right I was a senior and man was I ready to graduate. I had decided to go to college here as well I didn't want to go away to school, I loved Forks and wanted to stay close to home, Charley needed me now as well as Jacob so I decided to stay close to them.

But what I didn't know was that I would meet the most handsome creature I had ever seen in my life at my school.

We fell in love immediately and I loved his family as well, but at the time I didn't know about monsters and such, but as I spent time with them I felt there was something different about this family but by the time I found out what they really were it was to late, I was hooked totally in love, Jacob was broken hearted, I tried to tell him that he and I were best friends and that I loved him but only as a friend and he agreed but I could tell that there was more feelings there than I wanted to believe especially for him, I just figured he just didn't like the Cullen's and didn't want me around them and just left it at that.

When I found out that the family was a coven of Vampires it didn't matter to me I loved them all and they weren't human drinkers but animal drinker and some how I talked myself in believing that it was okay to be with them.

On my eighteenth birthday Alice threw me a party just her family and myself, while opening one of my gifts I cut my finger on a piece of paper and Jasper went ballistic and tried to kill me, Edward protected me and ever sense that happened he had been acting funny, the next day he broke up with me and left town I thought my life had ended right then and there.

They found me in the woods covered in mud and drenched from the rain I just laid there waiting to die and I wished at the time I would have, just to stop the pain of my heart breaking into a million pieces. Sam found me and took me to Charley, the whole town had been looking for me and Charley was worried sick about me. I sat in my room staring out the window for four months only talking when someone asked me a direct question and I ate very little. The school sent my work home with a friend. Angela she was a sweet girl always there to help out when someone needed her and later became one of my best friends.

Jacob called all the time trying to get me to come out and spend some time with him but I knew he was pissed at me and probably Charley talked him into asking me so I just ignored him.

Dad threatened to send me back to Renee' if I didn't snap out of it and I didn't want to be a burden to her and I didn't want to leave Forks so I decided to go hang out with Jake.

Jacob was amazing I always felt better when I was with him, we got close again and I think we were even closer than before, I knew he had feelings for me because he was always touching me… stroking my hair or rubbing my back and when we sat down to watch a movie he would wrap his arm around me and held me close and kissed me on my forehead he did that a lot, and he always had that look when he stared at me like a longing or I miss you look.

I couldn't return his feelings then I was still pining over Edward, even though he left me out in the woods telling me he didn't love me and that we were through, I just couldn't get over it that easy, But Jake always knew what to say and he always made me laugh and within six months after Edward had left I was feeling much better and I found myself getting up in the morning and running to be with Jacob, and he would always greet me with his brilliant smile and a hug that made me all warm inside.

I remember the day Jacob told me he loved me and not just I love you but he told me he was in love with me; I guess he figured I was strong enough to deal with our feeling.

I knew he was ready for my reaction to it… It was so cute he led me to this beautiful place a beach of sorts the water was still and off in the distance was a mountain that reflected into the water so green a plush was the tree's that surrounded the area, very beautiful and romantic, Jacob always knew what I liked.

He walked up to me and laid his hand on the side of my face and with his other hand he wrapped it around my back and pulled me close to him. He stared deep into my eyes and kissed my forehead like he had a million times before then he pulled away slightly to stare into my eyes once again.

"Bella, I know that your hurting I think your much better now stronger and that's why I have to tell you something, I hope you won't hate me, but I have to lay my cards out on the table, I have been patient waiting for the right time to tell you this and…. Well, I have to tell you…." He said, scared out of mind.

"What is it Jacob, you can tell me," I told him trying to take away his fear.

"Bella….. I love you and I don't mean as a friend or best friend, I am totally in love with you, I want us to be together and I want it all… the whole package deal, to be married one day and have a home and kids to grow old together to watch our grandkids play in the yard.

I have loved you sense I've known you, please don't hate me but I had to tell you how I feel I can't stand being around you anymore trying to hide my feelings for you, if you don't return my feelings I'll understand and that's fine, I can deal with that and still be your friend but you have to know that I am totally in love with you," he finished and stared at me with a worried look on his face, I think he thought I would run away and leave him standing there.

But the one thing I did realize was that I too loved Jacob, my love for Edward had fizzled away, of course Edward was my first love and I will always love him but not the way I did when we were together…all the time I had spent with Jake in the last six months I had come to realize that I was falling in love with him and I didn't want to tell him for fear that he would think the only reason I wanted him was because I couldn't have Edward any longer.

I looked at Jacob and smiled at him, he smiled back, then my face took on a serious look which I knew scared poor Jake to death, he closed his eyes and waited for the other shoe to fall.

"Jacob, I am so glad you told me this today, because…. I feel the same way, I was scared to tell you for fear you would think I was using you because I couldn't have Edward, but I'm not, I wake up every morning and can't wait to get to you, I'm in love with you too Jake," I told him.

I can't explain to you the look that came on his face. He grabbed me and kissed me hard which turned into a more passionate kiss it seemed to last forever and the feeling I got from it was magical, it was like a thousand little lightning bolts traveled through my body at the same time as it hit my fingers it traveled into Jacob and as it went through him it found it way back to me in the same manner. At the time I thought it was just the first kiss thing seeing fireworks and such, but later I would find out that it was something else and it had to do with me and how my body was changing.

When Jacob pulled away from our kiss he stared into my eyes, "Que Quowle," she said.

And he kissed me again. I had been around the tribe long enough to pick up a few words in their native tongue and what he said to me touched my heart, Forever and ever is what it meant and I couldn't be happier.

Jacob and I were together, and I couldn't have been happier, I started College in the fall, Jacob got his G.E.D. and opened up a garage and worked on cars and trucks, if it had a motor Jake could fix it and he was doing really well with it, he was saving to build us a house when I graduated College we were to be married and start our lives together.

Then it happened, one night Jake and I went to a movie after it was over I looked over at Jake and he looked funny he was sweating and was shaking a little I touched his arm and asked him if he was okay, he nearly snapped my head off for asking.

"Honey you're burning up, why don't you let me drive," I told him and again he snapped at me.

"I'm fine, leave me alone!" he snapped. I sat in the corner of the front seat on my own side and didn't touch him again until we got to my house, he sat there staring out the front window not saying a word and was breathing hard.

"Jake," I said and he ignored me, "honey," again he ignored me. I reached over and kissed him on his cheek and stroked his hair with my fingers, he turned and pushed me away nearly shoving me through the car door, the look in his eyes scared me it was almost animalistic, "Get out of the car I got to get home," he said almost robotically, a tear ran down my face I knew there was something very wrong and I was scared for Jake more than myself.

I opened the door and was climbing out I turned to Jake, " I love you baby, call me when you get home so I'll know you got there okay," I told him, he just nodded his head and when I closed the door he sped off. I stood there in the driveway as tears flowing down my cheek.

I ran into the house and called Billy the phone only rang twice before he answered. I told him that something was wrong with Jake told him about the fever and that he was so agitated and mean, I told him I was really worried to please call me when he got there to make sure he got there okay and let me know if he was okay, Billy agreed and thanked me for calling to let him know and hung up the phone.

Dad asked what's wrong with Jake, I told him I think he's sick or something and how worried I was he told me don't worry honey Jake is strong boy, he will be okay and he left it at that.

I went up stairs and paced awhile and laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling waiting for someone to call me and let me know if Jake was okay, but the call never came, I had enough and stormed down stairs to call Jakes house I didn't care how late it was I told them I was worried and they should have called me back, to my surprise the phone only rang once and Billy answered the phone.

"Hello," he said. "Billy, its Bella I was just calling because I haven't heard anything and I am so worried….Is Jake okay? Did he get home okay?" I asked.

There was a brief silence and then he answered. "Bella he did get home and he is sick and I think you should stay away from Jake for awhile, maybe you shouldn't see each other anymore," he said. I was devastated, "what do you mean Billy I love him I just can't not see him anymore," the tears began to fall.

"I am sorry Bella but I think it's for the best…. He doesn't want to see you anymore," he said, and hung up. I stood there crying sobbing so loud that Charley came down the stairs and held me trying to find out what was going on.

I told him my conversation with Billy and he took me up stairs and put me into bed and went back down stairs and called Billy back, I could hear him yelling at Billy telling him if she winds up like she was when that Cullen boy left her someone will pay and slammed the phone down.

I didn't sleep that night I keep seeing Jacob in my mind and I would cry a little more, when I heard someone at my window, I jumped thinking it was Jacob who had come to see me, when I got up to my surprise, it was "Alice," I opened the window and asked, "what the hell Alice where did you come from are you alone?" I asked and proceeded to go off on her for leaving me with out telling me good bye, I told her about Jake and she said she knew and that's why she was there.

"What do you mean that's why your here?" I asked her. "Look Bella, I know we cut out on you, but the only reason we did it was so you could have a normal human life and it looked like you were headed that way until now and I am here to help you, to help you understand a few things about what Jake is going through," she told me.

"What do you know about what Jake is going through?" I asked her. "More than you think… Look, you know about us and what we are….now I want to tell you what Jake and his tribe are and I'm telling you this so you will trust us once again, I don't want you and Edward back together and that's not what he want either, but he does want to be your friend, nothing more nothing less, I want you to understand this before I tell you about Jake, you deserve a normal human life and you and Jacob belong together if I didn't think that I wouldn't be here now," she said.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked her. "You don't at least not until you check out what I'm bout to tell you at least," she said. I looked at her for a minute, "Look, I don't love Edward anymore at least not the way I used to… my heart belongs to Jacob and no one else, is that understood, I don't want Edward in my life not as a boyfriend or a friend," I told her.

She looked at me, "Understood, but at least let me be your friend, I missed you Bella please forgive me for leaving you…but I had no other choice I had to go with my family, and I am here now and want to make it up to you and I am doing it by telling you about Jake, will you please listen to me and forgive me please," she begged.

"Okay Alice, but only you for now, what do you have to tell me?" I asked her. "Oh thank you Bella I promise I won't let you down I promise," she said bouncing around my bedroom.

"Okay, here goes," she said. The tribe has a secret, we only know of it because of who we are, we are their enemy, they hate us, we made a treaty with the tribe a long time ago Ephraim Black, Jake's great grandfather caught us on their land hunting, and when he found out that we only hunt animals he made a treaty with us that we were not to cross the treaty line for any reason and we have keep that pack with the tribe. They call themselves Ware Wolves but what they truly are, are shape shifters. They have this gene that is inherited from father to son or daughter in some cases and at a certain age it kicks in. What you experienced with Jake tonight was that gene kicking in… Jake is a shape shifter now and the tribe is worried for your safety a young Ware Wolf is un predictable if they shift to close to a loved one they could kill the person he is closes to…But I know Jacob and he would never harm you…he loves you too much and the tribe is keeping you apart it's not Jacob he is following orders from his Alpha," she said.

"He's Alpha?" I asked. "Yeah the leader of their Pack, they have to follow what ever he says but I don't think Jake could stay away from you orders or no orders and I know he has to be miserable with you not around, I think if he sees you he won't be able to be away from you that's why you need to go see him and make him see that it doesn't matter to you what he is and that you still love him," she said. I sat there and looked at her.

"You have my phone number, go see him and then call me and let me know how it turns out. I think you will be surprised," she said and with that she was gone. I laid there on the bed and thought about what she had said. Is it possible that there are Ware Wolves; there are Vampires why not Ware Wolves I told myself, it doesn't matter what Jake is… I love him and I want to be with him. The hell with it I'm going to go see him tomorrow like it or not, I was prepared to fight for the one I loved I won't allow the tribe or some Alpha to decide who I can or who I couldn't be with, I want Jake and I was ready to do battle if necessary.

The next morning I got up with hardly any sleep what's so ever. Showered dressed grabbed a bite to eat and headed to LaPush, I pulled up in front of Billy's and jumped out of the truck. I seen Billy peek through the window and then the door opened. "Bella, I thought I told you Jake didn't want to see you anymore," he said,

"Billy, I love you but I'm telling you right now that you or anyone in this tribe is going to keep Jacob away from me, I want to see him and I will fight anyone who stands in my way," I told him with a stiff upper lip as I stood my ground. He sighed and looked back to me, "He's not here sweat heart," he said almost defeated, as he said that I heard a yip come from the wooded area behind me and a group of men standing there and one coming straight for me as Billy closed the door, I turned to see he had went back in so I turned and walked toward the man who was approaching me, I stood tall and stood in front of him, but to my surprise it was Jacob, he had grown at least four inches and had the body of a god, that threw me for a minute as he spoke to me. "What are you doing here Bella?" he asked.

"I came to see you, we need to talk," I told him. "I don't have anything to say to you Bella, please leave," he said. "No! I won't I came to talk to you and that's what intend to do!" I told him. He looked at me like he could kill me in a split second. "I told you to leave and don't come back!" he said between his teeth as he turned and started to walk away.

"I know what you are Jake," I told him as he slowed down and half looked over his shoulder but keep walking, I followed him as he walked still telling him what I knew. "You're a shape shifter but you guys call yourselves Ware Wolves," I told him. He stopped and turned towards me.

"How do you know that?" He asked me in complete shock. "I just do, you want to deny it to me?" I asked him. He just looked at me as his eyes softened. "Look, Jake I don't care what you are… I love you weather you're a Wolf or human it doesn't matter to me, I just want to be with you and only you and no Alpha or tribal council will stop me from loving you or keep me away from you," I told him. He keep looking at me and then he grabbed me and kissed me hard, and then grabbed me in a hug, "Bells, oh Bells I love you too, please don't leave me I was so scared that you wouldn't understand that you would hate me if you knew…I miss you baby and I want to be with you forever like we planned, but I didn't expect this to happen," he said holding me tight. "I can't breathe Jake," I told him… "Oh sorry," he said pulling away from me with a huge smile on his face as the rest of the Pack joined us. "Did you hear Sam?" Jake asked. Sam looked at me and if looks could kill I would have been dead at first glare.

"How do you know about all this?" Sam asked, "I just do," I told him. "So their back, you taking up with the leech again I take it?" Sam asked as Jake looked at me in fear. I looked at Jake and shook my head. "You must be the big Alpha… The ass hole, and to answer you question not that it's any of your business but no I haven't taken up with the Cullen's as friends or anything else…I happen to be in love with Jacob and my heart belongs to no one else, and I don't care what you have to say about it I will see Jacob, he is my life and I can't live without him and I refuse to do so," I told him. I looked over at Jacob who was staring at me with a huge grin, as I smiled back at him.

"Shit," Sam said and rolled his eyes, "I bet you don't know everything about us," he said as the other guys were chuckling in the back. "Quiet!" Sam yelled and I jumped from the sound of his deep voice and the Pack did as he commanded.

"Give us a minute Bella," he said. He grabbed Jake and pulled him with them as Jake's eyes never left mine. I seen Sam smack his chest to get his attention as Jake turned to look at him, I seen Jake shake his head as a grin reappear on his face as he looked at me and then back at Sam.

I was wondering what they could be talking about, but shortly they came back to me and Jake was still grinning at me. Sam sighed and continued…"Okay Bella here's the deal, Jake is still new he is still very dangerous to be around, You have to agree to not be around him for at lease a week so we can train him to control himself, then and only then will he be able to be around you alone, is that understood?" Sam asked. I looked at Jake then back at Sam. "A week and then we can be together?" I asked. "Yes, I will give you a little time now before we take him to train, but once it's over… I will lift the order so he can see you," he said. I stood there looking at him deciding weather to trust him or not, "Okay, I agree, but only a week," I told him and he shook his head. I heard Sam tell a guy named Paul to stay at the edge of the woods and wait for Jake but don't interrupt him unless he get's….Well you know he told him. Paul did what he was told and the rest left me with Jake, I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around him as he did me.

"Come on," he said as he led me to the garage, and sat me down on the seat that came from a truck he had sitting there like a sofa, he sat down next to me and pulled me into a kiss, when he pulled away, he explained why Sam changed his mind, he told me something Alice didn't tell me. That wolf's mate for life and when a wolf sees his soul mate they imprint on them and nothing can break it, he said and he had imprinted on me while I was talking to Sam, he would be anything for me, do anything for me, life was nothing without me in it, and he would be in physical pain without me in his life now.

I told him even if he hadn't imprinted on me that I was still be in his life forever, that I loved him and nothing would change that, which he seemed to like as kissed me again. That's when I heard another yip in the back ground. Jake sighed and looked at me. "I got to go honey, please wait on me and I will see you in a week if I can hold out that long," he told me with a chuckle.

"I'll wait on you, nothing can keep me from it, I promise, I love you and I will be thinking of you every minute ever second of ever day we are apart my love," I told him, he smiled at me and kissed me again.

"I will be thinking about you the same way," he whispered in my ear. "I love you Bells until your heart stops beating," he said. He gave me a quick peck on my lips and he was gone.

I sat there and thought about all that had just happened and I literally skipped back to my truck, I waved at Billy who was peeking out of the window as I climbed into my truck and went home.

I went into the house and called Alice but some one else answered the phone,

"Hello," I paused as I knew who it was.

"So your all back I see," I said.

"Bella, how are you?" Edward said.

"Fine now, not that you would care," I told him.

"Bella….I am sorry, but I just wanted you to have a chance at being human honestly I didn't mean to hurt you," he said. "Hurt me! how about crushed me, I wanted to die Edward, I hurt so bad I didn't think I was going to live, but thanks to Jake, I got over you and found love with him," I told him.

I heard a sigh on the other end of the phone. "I am glad that you found love Bella that was my intention, I didn't know it would be with a d… But I am glad you are happy," he said.

"Is Alice there? That's who I called to talk to in the first place," I asked him.

"Um…. Sure," he said, I heard some whispering in the background and some shuffling and then I heard her voice.

"Hi Bella, so how did it go?" she asked. "Like you don't know," I told her. She giggled. "Well I'm glad everything worked out, so you'll be free for a week or so, want to do something with me," she asked.

"Um…. I don't know Alice," I told her. "Oh come on Bella it will be fun, we can watch some movie's and hang out, hey you could spend the night we could have a two girl slumber party, what do you say?" she asked. "Alice I don't want to spend the night in the same house with my ex especially when we broke up and it was so devastating to me," I told her.

"Oh come on Bella the family is going hunting tonight and won't be back until tomorrow evening… It will be just you and I," she said. "And when do you intend to hunt?" I asked her.

"I already have, I just got back, I left right after I talked to you last night, so see you have nothing to worry about," she told me. "Look, Bella I really want to be your friend again and if we spend the night together we can talk and get it all out in the open so we can be friends again," she said. I sighed… "Okay Alice, but we better be alone or I will never forgive you," I told her.

"Oh good, I'll see you tonight say six o'clock," she said. "Okay, I'll see you then," bye Alice and I hung up the phone.

That night I got a bag packed and left a note for Charley telling him I was staying the night at a girl friends house for a slumber party and that I would be home tomorrow. I didn't tell him it was at the Cullen's house because he would have flipped a gasket.

I jumped into the truck and headed out to the Cullen house, when I pulled up in front of their house I just sat there afraid to get out of the truck, remembering the hurt they caused me when they left me and I almost turned the truck around and left when Alice bounced out of the door.

"Bella I am so glad you came," she said all cheerful, she grabbed my hand and led me into the house and I froze, every Cullens stood there in their living room, I looked at Alice with a glare.

"Its okay Bella their leaving they just wanted to say hello and apologize for hurting you like we did," she said. "I don't want your apology, I just want to get out of here," I told them as I turned to leave. "Bella," Carlisle said, coming up to me as I turned to glare into his eyes. "I realize you were hurt by our leaving so abruptly and I speak for all of us when I say that it wasn't our intention to hurt you, we felt it was to your best intrust to be parted from our kind, we felt that if you were around other humans that you would take up with one of them and fall in love and forget all about us, we wanted you to be happy and live a full human life," he said.

"Well…. I think it was up to me to decide what was best for me, you or any of you left without a word, and Edward broke up with me in a very inappropriate way, to say I was hurt would be an understatement I was crushed, Jacob had to piece me back together again, It took months, and if you say that you did it so I could find my way then why are you back? Why come back at all?" I asked.

"Bella I seen what you were about to go through again and I could not let that happen again, when I told the family about it they demanded that I come to see you and help if I could," Alice said stepping towards me. "Okay why didn't you come alone and leave again when you told me?" I asked.

"I am your friend Bella, I couldn't let you go again, you have found your way, now I would like it if you would allow us to be friends," she said. "We all would like to become your friend Bella," Edward said, "Please…you will never be my friend and as far as the rest of you, I don't know what will happen between us, as you know I am with Jacob now and he is your sworn enemy as you are his, I don't see how we can be friends if I marry Jacob I will belong to the tribe, they would never allow me to be friends with a Vampire and wouldn't blame them. I am sorry but I don't see how this would work, I turned and went to my truck.

"Bella, I thought we were going to have a slumber party," Alice said. I changed my mind Alice…I thank you for helping me with Jacob, but I don't think I can be your friend at least not right now, I'm sorry Alice," I told her and started the truck and headed home.

On the way home I could feel myself shaking, the heat was burning through my skin like I had a fire burning within that was dying to escape, I could see the heat rippling from my skin, my hair was even blowing from the heat pulsation from within me, I pulled over and rolled down the window, I took a few deep breath of the fresh air and wrapped my arms around myself to calm myself in a few minutes I was back to normal, and thought to myself….What the hell was that!


	3. CHAPTER 2 PT1 WHO

BLACK IS MY SUN

This story start's out with Twilight and into New Moon, then goes into my own little world.

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

CHAPTER TWO

PART ONE

WHO'S OUT THERE?

* * *

I got home and I was a little ticked at myself for trusting any of the Cullen's about anything.

I ran up stairs and stripped mine and dad's bed and grabbed the clothes from the hamper in the bathroom and ran down stairs and threw the sheets in the washer and started it.

I ran back up stairs and got a change of sheets tops and bottoms and pillow slips from the linen closet and made Charlie's bed and did the same with mine, I picked up my room and checked my email while I was waiting to throw the clothes from the washer to the drier.

When the computer warmed up I found that I didn't have any emails from anyone which had me a little worried because I hadn't heard from mom in awhile so I sat down and sent her a short note to let her know everything here was going well and school was easier than I thought it would be.

I signed off and went down stairs to find the washer still hadn't been through the spin cycle yet so I went into the kitchen and threw together and extra cheese lasagna and put it in the oven and set the timer, I looked at the clock and saw that Charlie wouldn't be home for a little over an hour which should give the lasagna time to get done.

I went back to the washer I threw the sheets into the drier and loaded the clothes that I pulled out of the hamper and started washing them.

I dusted the furniture and vacuumed the carpet in the living room.I swept and mopped the kitchen floor grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat down and turned on the television to some movie that made no sense to me at all, but I just needed the noise to keep me company.

I drank my soda and kind of half paid attention to the movie but mostly sat and thought about Jacob which is why I was doing all the cleaning in the first place to keep my mind off Jake, so that was a waste of time well not really the house did need a good cleaning.

I jumped up and took the sheets out of the drier and put the clothes from the washer into the drier and folded the sheets and put them in the linen closet.

The timer went off on the stove and I pulled out the lasagna to let it sit and went to the refrigerator and pulled the fixing's for a salad, I washed the vegetables and cut them up and tossed them in a bowl and placed them back into the refrigerator and waited for Charley to return home.

I grabbed the dishes and set the table, and thought about Billy sitting over there in that house all alone, so I called him to check on him and asked him if he would like to come over and have dinner with us, he refused at first and then decided he would when I told him about the imprinting and that Jake would be gone for a week and I would be happy to help him out as much as possible in Jake's absents, I could swear I could hear his voice break as he was agreeing to eat dinner with us tonight.

I told him I would be there in fifteen minutes to pick him up and he said he would be ready.

I left a note and told Charlie that I would be right back that I was picking up Billy to have dinner with us because Jake was camping with friends and left Billy all alone and I invited him to dinner and to watch the game with him after.

I arrived at Billy's and he was sitting on his front porch with Paul standing next to him, I climbed out of the truck and walked up to the two men, "You ready Billy?"

I asked."Sure, sure Bella," he said.I looked up at Paul, "Is everything okay?"

I asked Paul. He shook his head yes, "Yeah I thought you might need help getting Billy in the truck," he said, with a smile.

"Oh…. Great," I said.

I went over and opened the passenger side door, Paul lifted Billy up with no trouble at all and placed him in the truck, and put the wheel chair in the back of the truck, I looked at him.

"Thanks Paul, Um….Would you like to join us for dinner as well?" I asked.

He looked at me and frowned."I don't think Jake would appreciate that," he said.

"Jake wouldn't like for you to have dinner with some friends and watch the game with Charlie and Billy?" I asked sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant.

Umm…He's not here with you and for me to be there when he not there would be kind of….Well you know," he said.

"No…I don't know," I said.

"Thanks," he said.

"Maybe some other time." He ran off and stopped and yelled back.

"Call me Billy when you're on your way back and I'll come over and help you out of the truck."

And turned and ran off…Very strange man, I thought to myself.

I jumped back into the truck and shut the door and started the engine and headed back to the house, "I'm really glad you agreed to have dinner with us Billy," I told him.

"Me too Bella, thanks for inviting me," he said.

"Billy, I really meant what I said about if you need anything I would be glad to come over and help while Jake is gone, and by the way I told Charlie that he is on a camping trip with friends," I told him.

"Thank you Bella, I would appreciate any help you can offer, I hate to except but as you can see I can't do much on my own and as far as Charlie I was thinking about telling him about the tribes secrets, seeing you and Jake are together now with the imprinting and all you are bound together for life and with me being an elder and Chief of the tribe it is up to me to decide who knows and who doesn't, so I think I will tell Charlie that way it will be easier on Jake's and you're relationship," he told me.

"Thank you Billy that is probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me in a long time," I told him as he smiled at me.

"One thing though Bella," he said."What that Billy?" I asked.

"What about the Cullen's? You know Jake won't like you hanging around with them once he get's back," he said.

"Billy you don't have to worry about the Cullens…. they hurt me really bad and I seen them this morning and I told them I didn't want to be their friend at all any more and asked them to stay away from me," I told him.

He looked at me and smiled from ear to ear.

"That's probably the best thing I have heard in a long time Bella, good for you, just please stand by it and thing between you and Jake will be fine," he told me.

I smiled at him and told him, "I will Billy.

"We pulled up in front of the house at the same time Charlie pulled up, he looked at me and seen I had Billy in the truck, he went around to the passenger side and looked at me, "What's up, Bella?" he asked.

"I invited Billy to dinner and to watch the game with you, Jake's away camping with friends for a week and I promised him I would look after Billy," I lied.

"You seen Jake?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, this morning," I told him.

"And everything's okay with you two now?" he asked.

"Yeah, worked everything out," I told him.

"Well good…." He said as he got the wheel chair out of the back and put it by the door, "Well come on old man lets get you out of there," Charlie said.

"Who you calling old man, you old geyser," Billy said.

"Don't fool with me old man I'll leave you in there," Charley told him with a grin and winked at me.

I shook my head and thought to myself it's good to see things back to normal, I just wish Jake was home by my side I miss him so much.

We got into the house and I put the lasagna on the table and pulled out the salad and dressing on the table as we sat down at the table.

Charlie and Billy poked fun at each other for awhile and then they looked at me…

"Bells this is really good honey you out did yourself with this lasagna this time," Charlie said.

"Thanks dad, I'm glad you like it

."You alright sweet heart?" he asked.I looked over at him and smiled.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to talk with you two old men talking all the time," I told them with a chuckle.

"Sorry Bells didn't mean to leave you out of the conversation," Charlie said.

"Its okay dad I understand, I guess I kind of miss Jacob a little bit too," I told them.

"So you two are really back together Hu?" Charley asked.

"Yeah," I shook my head and smiled ear to ear

."I think I heard something about a wedding in there some where this morning," Billy said.

I looked at him, oh god why did he say that in front of Charlie now will listen to a speech about how young we are and college yada, yada, yada. And on cue.

"Well I think you're a little young for marriage right now, don't ya think and what about College, you can't give that up," Charlie told me.

"Dad, why do you do that?" I began. "I know were to young to get married right now and I have every intention in going to College, I wish once you would have a little faith in me enough to know what I should do with my life," I told him.

"I know honey but marriage is a big step I just don't want you getting into something your not ready for," Charlie said.

"Dad all because you and mom couldn't make it work doesn't mean that Jake and I can't make it work okay, and besides Jake and I just got back together no one said anything about getting married right away and if I wanted to I would I am of age now I don't need you permission," I told him.

I got up and threw my napkin down on the table and took my plate to the sink and made dish water to do the dishes.

"Okay honey, it's your life I trust that you will make the right decisions when it comes time, and besides Jake is still a year younger than you don't forget," Charley said.

I looked at him and sighed.

"Well not to burst your bubble Charlie but he is the right age on the Reservation, he is considered a man at sixteen," Billy said.

Charlie grunted.

I looked at Billy and smiled at him as he smiled back.

"Any way lets go into the living room I have something I need to talk to you about before the game comes on," Billy told Charley.

They both went into the living room, before Billy went in there he pick up his cell phone and called someone, when he hung up he looked at me and winked, and I couldn't help but chuckle knowing what he would talk to Charlie about.

After I did the dishes and put them away there was a knock at the door, I went to answer it, when I opened the door there stood Paul.

"Hey Paul, what's up?" I asked him.

"Um….Billy called told me to come over is he still here?" he asked.

"Um….Yeah, come on in.

I was just getting ready to serve desert would you like some?" I asked him.

His eyes lit up, "Sure, if it's not too much trouble," he said.

"Not at all there in the living room make will your self at home and I will bring desert in a second," I told him.

"Great thanks," he said as he walked into the living room.

I cut the apple pie and put it on plates and put three coffee cups on the tray with sugar and creamer and filled the cups with coffee and took it into the living room and sat it on the table and past it around to the guys.

Billy tried to explain about the legend of the tribe.

I went to sit next to Billy as he explained everything and when he was finished, Charley pretty much called him a liar.

That's where Paul came into play, Billy took Charley to the back yard and told Paul to go into the woods and get ready.

Billy yelled for him, Paul came out as the biggest damn wolf Charlie had ever seen.

I thought I would pass out from laughing so hard.

Paul walked up to Charlie and I thought he would pee himself as Paul sat down in front of Charlie in wolf form.

"Bella you knew about this?" he asked me.

"Well actually I just found out last night and that's what I had to talk to Jake about this morning," I told him.

"And your okay with this?" he asked me.

"Well yeah, I mean that's still Paul and Jake is Jake and the rest of the Pack is the Pack dad, they protect the people it's pretty much what you do except you don't phase into a giant dog," I told him.

"A giant dog," Charlie said sarcastically shaking his head. "Their not dogs Bella there Wolves," he said.


	4. CHAPTER 2 PT 2 WHO

BLACK IS MY SUN

This story start's out with Twilight and into New Moon, then goes into my own little world.

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

CHAPTER TWO

WHO'S OUT THERE?

PART TWO

* * *

"Yeah, but their still who they are," I walked over to Paul and stoked his head, "He is still Paul.

As Paul stuck his tongue out and let it fall to the side of his mouth and he hissed like he was laughing.

Which made me chuckle.

Paul ran back to the woods and phased back and walked back up to us, and I couldn't help but laugh as he walk up to us.

Paul looked at me and chuckled.

"What exactly to you protect the people from?" Charley asked.

Oh no…. time for me to leave I thought to myself.

"Hey Paul, want another piece a pie?" I asked.

"Sure he said.

As he followed me into the house.

I cut him a piece of pie and I heard, Charlie yelling at me.

"Bella Marie Swan!" he called. I closed my eyes and Paul died laughing.

Charlie came storming into the kitchen.

"You mean to tell me that you dated and almost married that…. That thing! He screamed.

Paul smiled at me and left the kitchen as Billy did.

"Dad their not like other Vampires they drink animal blood," I told him.

"I don't care if they drink muddy water, What the hell's wrong with you, I thought you had a little common sense but this….This is beyond anything I have ever heard of, you let that thing touch you….You kissed that thing?" he asked me loudly, as Billy appeared behind him.

"Alright Charlie enough it's over and done with, no one really like it but Bella did what Bella did and she came to her senses and she's with Jacob now, so let the girl be," Billy told him.

Charlie just looked at Billy and scratched his head as he followed Billy back into the living room.

"I just don't get kids these day's the thing's they do, it's just beyond me, but he's not allowed in this house ever again! Do you hear me Bella?" he said as he turned to look at me again.

"Yes dad I hear you, I don't want anything to do with them anymore anyway," I told him.

"Good…..keep it that way!" He yelled back at me.

I went in and sat down with them again.

"So Jake is a Ware Wolf," Charlie said.

"Well technically, he's a shape shifter, Ware Wolves only come out when there's a full moon, these guys can shift when they want to," I told him.

"How do you know so much about them?" Charlie asked.

The words he said went through my mind and I wasn't going to answer him and get him on the subject of the Cullens again.

"Um… never mind dad, it doesn't matter," I told him as he stared at me and Paul let out a loud laugh.

"Paul did you bring your truck?" Billy asked him.

"Yeah, I did," he said. "Good you can give me a lift home, Bella thanks for dinner it was delicious, Charlie I will talk to you later, Billy told him.

"I thought you were going to watch the game?" I asked him.

"Yeah I was but I'm a little tired think I'll head home," he said as Paul helped him out the door.

"Bella, there's going to be a bonfire Saturday, that's when there bringing Jake home so if you want to come your more than welcome, you too Charlie," Paul told us.

"Thanks Paul I will be there, I'll call Emily and see if she needs any help," I told him.

"She will she has to feed all of us remember, and thanks for the pie," Paul said.

"No problem Paul, good night, Billy I'll be over tomorrow to check on you," I told him.

"Okay Bella thanks hon. good night," he helped Billy into his truck and placed the wheel chair in the back.

I closed the door and locked it and picked up the dishes from the living room and washed them and put them away.

I went up stairs and got ready for bed, when I turned off the over head light I seen something through the window a shadow or something so I walked to the window and peered out, I didn't see anything at first then something ran from one tree to the next and my heart started beating fast.

What was that! I thought to myself, it didn't look human but it didn't look like a Wolf either.

I made sure my window was locked and pulled the curtain too and climbed into my bed and pulled the covers over my head and after awhile I fell quietly to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the alarm clock buzzing in my ear, I reached over and turned it off, I stretched and climbed out of the bed.

I made my bed and searched the closet for something to wear I found my black fitted jeans and I wanted to wear my red jersey, but I couldn't find it.

"Where in the hell did that get to?" I wondered to myself.

So I had to settle for my green and white three quarter length tee-shirt.I went to take a shower and brush my teeth and hair.

I grabbed my book bag and headed off to school, I only had a two hour class today in English Literature so I got there as the professor was getting ready to start and he looked at me with one eye brow raised and began.

When the class was over I went to my truck and climbed in and turned the key, nothing.

"OH come on," I said a little louder than I wanted to.

I picked up my phone and called Billy I knew Charlie had to go out of town today so he couldn't help me.

When the phone rang I asked Billy if there was someone on the Reservation that could get my car started so I could get out of here.

He told me he would send someone so I waited.

There was a truck that pulled up next to me and when the guy got out it was Paul again.

I opened the door and climbed out to greet him."Well you again it seems your all over the place lately," I told him.

He smiled. "What's wrong with your truck?" he asked.

"I don't know it won't even turn over," I told him.

"He opened the hood and looked into it, "Humm….," he said.

"Someone being messing with your truck," he said.

"Messing with it, like how?" I asked.

"Your distributer caps is missing," he said. he leaned down under the truck and looked to see if someone was playing a joke and just dropped it, but it wasn't there, "Well it won't run without that so I can give you a ride home and I'll come back later and put a new one on for ya," he said.

"I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble," I told him.

"It's not any trouble, no big deal, hop in," he told me.

I grabbed my bag and jumped into his truck.

"Where to home or Billy's?" he asked.

"Billy's I have to make sure he gets something to eat," I told him.

He shook his head and looked over at me then back to the road.

"Hey Paul," I said."Yeah," he answered.

"Um…. I seen something last night in the woods…well actually I seen a shadow at my window first then when I went to look out the window I seen something in the woods," I told looked at me, a little concerned.

"Like what?" he asked.

"I'm not sure it didn't look human but it didn't look like a Wolf either," I told him.

I looked at him and he wrinkled his eye brows like he was trying to figure something out.

"It wasn't a Wolf….Me and Leah are the only ones left on the Reservation and Leah wouldn't be at your house."

"It wasn't one of the Cullen's was it?" he asked.

"No I would have recognized them, this was white and all bent over like with red eyes, I don't know I barely saw it, I locked my window and went to bed," I told him.

"Well I asked around see if something's going on, don't worry I won't let anything happen to you," he said with a chuckle.

As we were driving along Paul wasn't really talking much but all of a sudden, something hit the side of the truck hard, hard enough to make Paul swerve and pulled off the side of the road.

"What the hell was that?" I asked him.

"I don't know, stay in the truck," he said.

He climbed out and checked out the damages.

He came back and sat in the truck like he was trying to make up his mind about something.

"Paul what's wrong," I asked him.

"I got a big dent in the side of the truck and that wasn't a rock," he said.

He looked over at me. "Look, I'm going to run over in the woods and see if I can see anything, will you be okay sitting here for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Sure, I guess so," I told him.

"Okay when I get out lock the doors and don't let anyone in, understand? "He asked me.

"Sure, Okay," I told him.

He jumped out and waited till I locked the doors.

He looked both ways and ran across the high way and into the woods.

He wasn't gone long when I looked over at the side of the road he was standing on the side of the highway but on the other side, I seen him look behind me but down the road some ways and then he looked back at me, his eyes were big as saucers as he began to yell."BELLA…GET OUT OF THE TRUCK! GET OUT OF THE TRUCK NOW!" he screamed.

I looked where he was looking and I seen this huge truck barreling down the road but on the shoulder side of the road where we were parked and it was headed straight for Paul's truck, I opened the door and stepped out and dove to the side of the road and rolled down the hill as the truck hit Paul's truck dragging it a half mile down the road.

I was dazed. I sat up and shook my head.

I was skinned up a bit but other than that I have been worse.

I heard Paul screaming. "BELLA, BELLA!" as he ran down the hill and was at my side in no time.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I told him as he helped me to my feet.

"What the hell….. Why did he do that?" I asked Paul.

"I don't know but I'm sure in the hell going to find out, stay with me Bella I don't want anything else to happen to you.

He took my arm and led me to his truck and pushed me behind him when we reached the bigger truck, there wasn't anyone in the truck.

He looked at his mangled up truck…."Fuck, Fuck…. He cursed and punched the side of his truck, the police was there in no time they made a report and Paul called someone to pick us up.

When our ride came we climbed in, Paul climbed in the back and I took the front seat.

"Leah you remember Bella, Paul said.

"Hi Leah it's nice to see you again, I told her.

She looked at me and all she said was "Uhhu."

"So someone tried to cream you aye Paul, what did you do sleep with someone's ole lady?" she asked laughing.

"I don't think they were after me Leah," he told her.

"You think they were after me Paul?" I asked.

"Well imagine that, think it was one of the Cullens?" she asked Paul as she looked at me with a grin.

"I'm not sure but I don't think so.

Look, Bella it might be a good idea for you to stay on the Reservation till the guys get back, they left me here to look after things but I'm only one man or Wolf, and I really don't want to call them back yet, I want Jake to finish his training," he said.

"Okay…. Its only a few more days I think I can handle that, I'll asked Billy if I can stay in Jake's room while he's gone," I told him. "Thanks Bella," he said.

As we headed off to the Reservation.


	5. CHAPTER 3 THE HOME COMIN

BLACK IS MY SUN

This story starts out with Twilight and into New Moon, then goes into my own little world.

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: Special thank you to my new beta Stella don'tcall me LeeLee you rock girl…thanks...huggs

CHAPTER THREE

THE HOMECOMING _

Paul and Leah dropped me off at Billy's.

"If you need anything call me, but I think you'll be okay as long as you stay on the Reservation," Paul said as Leah rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for all your help, Paul. I'm sorry to be so much trouble," I told him.

"Don't be silly, Bella. You're Jake's imprint; you're one of us now. If anything happens to you, Jake will kill us, so I won't let that happen, not on my watch," he said as he shut the car's door and they left me in front of Billy's house.

Once inside the house, I went straight into the kitchen and started making lunch as he rolled into the kitchen.

"Hey, Bella… What's wrong with your truck?" he asked.

I told him what Paul had said about someone messing with it and what had happened on the road home as he sat there with his mouth opened and a concerned look on his face. Billy agreed with Paul that I should stay on the Reservation until the pack was back. He offered me to stay in Jake's or Rachel's room, she was off at college and wasn't expecting her back. He also assured me he would contact Charlie and warn him that I would be staying in La Push for awhile, until everything went back to normal.

I finished fixing Billy's lunch and sat down at the table with him while he ate.

"Aren't you going to eat anything, Bella?" Billy asked.

Eat? How can I eat when all I can think about is this situation? Hell, I was almost killed this morning! Who wants to kill me know? And what if Paul would have been in that truck with me? I cringed at the mere thought. It seemed I was always putting people out. I could shoot myself for even getting involved with the Cullens. Every since I started being around them things all supernatural, of course, had been happening to me. First James, trying to kill me, and sure Edward saved me but if I hadn't been around them in the first place, none of this would have happened. Things didn't stop there. Then Victoria came along, willing revenge for her mate James. And even Laurent made his attempt to killing me… If it wasn't for the wolves, I wouldn't be here today… I couldn't believe all the wrong decisions I'd made just to see Edward's face one more time. I risked my life and happiness. But since Jake saved me when I jumped off of that cliff, I realized I didn't need Edward. Jacob was the one for me.

Jake hated the Cullens. He blamed them for all that had happened, not only to me but to the tribe. The boys and Leah phased because of vampires… because of the Cullens. All I wanted now was to stay as far away from them as possible. All they brought me was problem after problem.

"Um…I'm not really hungry, Billy," I told him. "Bella, don't let this all get to you, we'll figure it all out," he told me and I shook my head with a forced smile. "Will you be okay here alone? I have a meeting to get to and I'll be gone most of the afternoon, but I will be back for dinner. I'll call Charlie while I'm out, so make sure to make enough dinner for him as well," he said.

"I'll be fine, Billy, and thank you," I told him as I bowed my head feeling bad.

"Hey, we've been family since you and Jake were born. You're welcome her any time." He grabbed my hand. "I will enjoy having your company especially since Jake is gone for the week," he said with a huge smile.

"Thanks, Billy," told him smiling back at him.

I needed to stop thinking about my problems and try to distracted myself with something else, so when Billy left I did some chores around the house, but after finishing I found myself thinking too much again. I walked towards the book shelf, searching for something to read. Most of the books were about swashbuckling stories or mechanic themed ones, until I found one. Pride and the Prejudice. This had to be Rachel's; guys didn't read this kind of books. I looked at it and smiled. I haven't read this in a while. I went to curl up on the sofa with Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett.

I was just getting into the book when the phone rang. Should I answer it or should I let it ring? I jumped off of the sofa and ran to answered it.

"Hello."

"Bella, it's dad. Are you alright?" he asked worried.

"Oh hi, dad. Yeah I'm fine. So Billy contacted you," I told him with a smirk.

"Yeah, he did. Look, sweetheart, you stay there and don't leave unless it's with me or Paul, you understand? Don't worry. We'll figure out what's going on. I'll miss you at the house but I would rather you be safe than take a chance of you getting hurt. I'll come over tonight and bring you some things, okay honey?" he said.

I could tell he was worried by the sound of his voice, and I hated to think that Charlie could get hurt trying to protect me.

"Okay, dad, but please don't worry about me, I'm safe." I told him to reassure him of my safety.

"Okay, honey, I'll see you tonight," he said as he hung up

. I tried to go back to my reading, but I couldn't concentrate. Everyone around me was risking too much to keep me safe. I sighed. Why are these things happening to me? I felt helpless, the thought of running away passed through my head, but then that wouldn't help me solve my problems. If I left, I'd be bringing pain to the ones who loved me. I had to stay, not only for Jake and my dad but for myself.

Suddenly, I started feeling weird. My body was getting hotter on the inside, like little balls of fire spreading through my veins, until it reached to my hands. I didn't know what was happening, I looked down at my hands that held the book I was reading and it was on fire. I jumped up and dropped it, stamping it with my foot to put out the flames. What the hell? How did…? But my thoughts where interrupted when I began to shake so hard that my teeth chatter together, and my knees went weak. I was feeling really hot, beads of sweat formed on my upper lip and my shaking hands. I wrapped my arms around my body as to hold myself together. I took deep breaths but I wasn't getting enough air, I needed to get out of here. I got up from the floor and went to the door, that opened on its own as I approached it, as if and invisible hand opened it for me. The cool breeze hit me like a bomb at first, making me shiver more, but little by little the shaking slowed down and eventually stopped. I returned to the house, making sure no one had seen me.

I frowned in confusion, when I saw the burnt book. What was going on with me? Why did that book catch fire with me holding it? With all the supernatural things I had been around, you would think I had seen it all, but this scared me. Did someone spell a curse on me? I couldn't stop thinking about what to do all day. I was afraid to tell anyone about what happened, in case they thought I was crazy and locked me away in an asylum. I decided to keep it to myself. I just hoped no one would notice the lightly burning smell that was in the living room. Although I opened the windows and threw the book to the trash, the smell was still in the room.

I was in the kitchen preparing dinner when Billy and Charlie arrived.

"Hi, Bella," they both said at the same time smiling.

I smiled back and said, "Hi, guys, how was your day?"

"Good," they said at the same time.

"Okay, you have to stop that, it's just too weird," I told them with a giggle.

I set the table while they watched the news. During dinner, we sat silently, but I noticed that Charlie and Billy kept looking over at me every now and then.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at both of them waiting for an answer.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Charlie said acting worried.

"Something's up, you keep looking at me like I'm going to disappear or something," I told them.

"Look, Bells, we're just worried about you. That was a close call this morning when that truck hit Paul's truck, you could have been killed. I don't want to see anything happen to my little girl, that's all." Charlie said.

"Fine, but I wish you wouldn't worry so much, I already feel bad about having everyone taking care of me, I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me."

"Well, everyone does care about you and they don't feel that any of this is your fault," Charlie said as I shook my head and sighed.

After washing the dishes, while Charlie and Billy watched the game, I took a long hot shower, changed into my pajamas that Charlie had brought me and I laid down on Jake's bed. I buried my head into his pillow, and it smelt like him, the scent of evergreen and salty air with a hint of musk, and I couldn't think of anything but him. "Jake, come home to me, I miss you so much," I whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

The next few days went off without a hitch. Jake was due to return home today, so I was impatient and extremely anxious to see him again. I was in such a good mood that I woke up earlier than usual and made breakfast for Billy.

"Jake's coming home today," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know," I told him with a squeal, making Billy laugh.

"I told Emily I would help her with the cooking for tonight's party, so I better get over there," I told Billy as I gathered what little things I told her I would take.

"That's fine, Bella, I'll see you on the beach later," he told me.

I got into my now fixed truck and drove to Emily's. When I arrived there, Paul was sitting on the porch. He looked tired, like he had just got back from patrol.

"Hello, Paul."

"Hello, Bella, how's it going?" he asked.

"Great. Hey, Paul, thanks for fixing my truck and bringing it to me the other day," I told him.

"No problem, Bella. Are you excited about seeing Jake today?" he asked with a grin.

"Yesss… I can't wait to see him, it feels like he's been gone for months instead of only a week," I told him smiling from ear to ear.

Emily was in the kitchen when Paul and I entered the house. The place smelled like muffins and chocolate cookies. I really admired how much she worked for these guys, she could spend hours cooking from cookies to chicken pies, all to make sure that the pack ate properly. She was baking her so famous lasagna, so I went straight to work, trying to help her. We spend hours in the kitchen, mixing, cutting and boiling all the food we had; this was going to be a big party.

Emily woke Paul up, who was cat napping on the sofa, so he could help us carry all the food to the beach. Once there, while Emily and I arranged the table, Paul gathered some wood, and started a fire. Everything was settled, the large table full of food, some blankets spread out on the sand for people to sit on, and a huge bonfire in the middle.

Emily was making some last minute arrangements to the table and Paul was adding some wood to the fire. I walked towards him and sat down while we waited for the Pack to arrive. To kill time we talked about Victoria basically. I thought she might be involved in what happened to me, but Paul ensured me that it was impossible, that they had killed her a couple of weeks ago when she tried to enter the reservation.

Suddenly a group of voices could be heard coming our way. I looked up, and there he was, walking next to Sam. I didn't wait for him to come any closer; I took off, running as fast as I could to Jake.

"Jake! Jake!" I yelled as I leaped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Bella," Jake whispered in my ear, grabbing me and swinging me around. He buried his face in my hair and whispered my name again, holding me closer. "Bella, I missed you so much," Jake said with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, Jake, I missed you too," I told him as he smashed his lips to mine kissing me hard. I moaned as I intertwined my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer.

I heard one of the guys yell, "Get a room!" Jake broke our kiss and looked over at Embry who was laughing next to the food table. Jake looked back at me and smiled.

"I love you, Bells. Do you think Charlie would let you stay at the house tonight?" he asked.

"I love you too, Jake… and umm… I think that can be arranged," I told him with a laugh.

"What?" Jake asked me.

"I've been staying at your house and will be for a while," I told him.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked me worried.

"It's okay, baby. We'll talk about it later," I told him.

"Bella, what's going on? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have to stay on the Reservation for a while. Now can we please forget this for awhile and focus on the party? You just got back and I want to enjoy being with you," I told him.

He nodded his head and held me close, kissing me again but more passionately this time. He lifted me bridal style and sat me on one of the blankets next to the fire, He wrapped his arm around me and held my hand with the other while pulling me closer to him, as we stared into one each others eyes. He looked down at my hand, then back to me, his facial expression changed to a frown, "Are you sick, Bells?" he asked.

"No, why?" I asked. "You feel so warm," he said, bringing his hand to my forehead.

"I feel well, I'm even better now that you're here with me," I told him as he smiled at me.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to get something to eat, want to join me?" he asked.

"No, you go ahead, I'm not hungry," I told him as he got up and went to the table. Before getting to the food table, he joined Billy and the others in their conversation. They must have been talking about what happened in his absence, because all of a sudden he turned around and looked at me with a scared look on his face. He turned back to the conversation when Paul said something that caught his attention.

"Shit," I sighed again and put my head in my hands.

"Bella," I raised my head to find Jacob bent down in front of me with a sad face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, honey, but I will take care of this now, I promise," he said with all the compassion he could muster.

"Jake, this isn't your fault so please don't blame yourself. Paul has been wonderful and so has your dad. I'm going to stay at your house until this is all over and-" Was all I got out before he crushed his lips to me once again.

"You're damn right you're staying with me, and I'm not letting you go ever," he said laughing and pulled me up to hold me in his arms. "Bella, I know you like those bloodsuckers… the Cullens," he said their names with hate, "but I'll bet you everything I have that they're involved in this someway," Jake said.

"Jake, I don't feel that way about them any longer. I don't want them near me any more. For some reason I've changed how I feel about them, they even smell differently to me now. I can't even think about them without cringing," I told him.

"Good… Wait you just said you could smell them?"

"Yeah, isn't that weird?" I asked him as Jake looked at me with his wrinkled eyebrows, and then smiled at me.

"Now, let's get something to eat," he said with a smile, pulling me with him to the table.

That night was wonderful. I never felt so loved in my life. Jake's arms stayed around me all night, keeping warm and protecting me from anything that was out there. He never left me once. I loved him so much. How could I ever think of him as only a friend? I was so blind for not seeing him before. Jacob Black was the man for me, and I'd never let him go.


	6. CHAPTER 4 THE PACK

BLACK IS MY SUN

This story starts out with Twilight and into New Moon, then goes into my own little world.

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: Special thank you to my new beta Stella don'tcall me LeeLee you rock girl…thanks...huggs

CHAPTER FOUR

THE PACK

* * *

That night was wonderful. I'd never felt so loved in my life. Jake's arms stayed around me all night, keeping me warm and protected. I loved him so much. How could I ever think of him only as a friend? I was so blind for not seeing him before. But now that I saw him in another light, I knew Jacob Black was the man for me, and I'd never let him go.

Jake took me around to talk to the other guys, I already knew some of them from my visits to the Reservation, but I was never formally introduced to them.

First we approached Paul. We didn't need any introduction there; we had already met, of course. He had helped me a lot during Jake's absence, including getting his truck demolished bring me to the reservation.

"Thanks for taking care of my lady while I was gone, man," Jacob said reaching out his hand to shake Paul's."No problem, man, that's what I was left here for," Paul told him."Yeah, but I do appreciate it, I don't know what I'd have done if anything had happened to her while I was gone," Jacob told him.

Paul was a handsome man. He was tall with short, spiked, black hair. His strong jaw sported a smirk instead of a smile. But down deep inside he was a softy. He pretended to be the arrogant type, but I'd seen what he was capable of and there was a lot of caring buried deep within that hard knock attitude of his. It made me wonder what had happened to him to make him that hard man that stood before me and maybe some day I would get it out of him.

Next was Embry. I knew him from Jake's garage, he and Jacob would spend hours in there, working on different cars. They were best friends and I remember how depressed Jacob was when Embry joined Sam's gang and stopped coming around. I was glad they had made up after Jake began to phase. Embry was tall, dark and as handsome as the next. Out of the loud and vigorous boys, he was the shy one. It never ceased to amaze me how easily he could blush, it wasn't as bad as me, of course, but it put a smile on my face to see this strong viral man cheeks turn a pale pink when he was placed in an awkward situation. One time, Jake and I walked in on Embry and another girl from the reservation making out. The poor guy jumped up immediately, pushing the girl to the floor as his face turned red as cherry. He was so embarrassed from being caught and shoving the girl.

Then there was Quil, Jake's other friend, he was also into cars and hung out with him and Embry in the garage. His dark, tall and strong features made him one of the most pursued bachelors on the Res which helped him because Quil Ateara loved to flirt. The more aggravating thing was that he had no model woman which got him into trouble more than once, especially when the boyfriends discovered him making out with their girlfriends. He was unstoppable, he didn't even care I was dating Jake and made a move on me once. He was the practical joker in the pack, always playing pranks, mostly on me. Jake would sit back and laugh as I ran after him with a crowbar, wanting to brain him for one of the tricks he had played on me. Don't get me wrong, I loved Quil but he would get me so mad at him sometimes I just wanted to hurt him.

Jared was the quiet one in the group and he loved his music. Jake said he was always playing his guitar and love to write songs. I loved music myself and couldn't wait to hear him play and told him so, he smiled at me and told me he would look forward to playing for me. Jared was one of the few imprinted boys. He had imprinted on a girl named Kim. She was as beautiful as Emily, the same long, dark hair but she was built much smaller than her, her dark eyes sparkled when she looked at Jared. She and Jared had fallen in love two years before that, even before Jared imprinted on her. She was much younger than Emily, she was only seventeen.

Sam was the leader of the pack. The first time I met him was when I confronted Jake telling him I knew he was a shape-shifter. He was a hard man; I guess he had to be to keep the pack in order. He was taller and bigger than the rest of the boys. He knew how things should be run and demanded the best from his pack. We talked a little, but as you would suspect he asked more questions about what was going on than trying to get to know me, but I had a feeling that he had a soft heart too, but kept it well hidden. He imprinted on Emily, the sweetest woman I had ever met. She was like the mother of the pack, taking care of the boys, and feeding them constantly. Sam loved her, you could tell by the way his face softened whenever she was around him.

Jake told me how much he suffered when he imprinted. He was head over heels in love with Leah, he was thinking about proposing to her at her mother's birthday party, he even had the ring, and prepared everything so that his proposal would be as romantic as she would have liked. But when his eyes set on Emily at the party there was no one else but her, _his imprint_. Sam broke it off with Leah, although he still loved her it was impossible for them to ever be together again. No wonder Leah was like she was, and to add injury to the insult she phased as well, becoming the only female in the pack, sharing her thoughts and heartbreak with the boys including Sam. I didn't know how she managed to stay so strong, I couldn't picture myself in the middle of seven guys, let alone the Alpha being the man who broke her heart and not doing anything about it; Accepting her destiny with so much strength and dignity. It made me realize how strong of a woman she really was. I knew it wasn't anyone's fault. Imprinting was a very powerful force, Sam felt guilty for leaving her and breaking her heart, but there wasn't anything that anyone could do about it.

Leah was beautiful. She stood at least six foot tall and now that she had phased her body shifted in the right places, making her curves look sexy. Her hair was black and cut short as the rest of the guys, but styled nicely. She wasn't very popular among the rest of the pack, she drove the guys crazy with her hateful thoughts. I wished they would try to understand what she had been through and give her a break, but men being men without a sensitive bone in their body, didn't try to think of how much pain she was in. Although I wasn't of her liking, I planned on becoming her friend.

Seth was Leah's younger brother and youngest member of the pack. He just joined them a few days ago while the guys were gone. Paul and Leah helped him through his transition and Leah took him to the guys for his training along with Jake. Although he was only fourteen, Seth stood six foot tall and was as strong as the rest of the boys and I suspected he was still growing. He had a bubbly disposition much like Jake's. He was friendly with everyone he met, and was easy to talk to.

Sam believed there would be more boys phasing soon. He had his eyes on two twelve year old boys, Colin and Brady. The youngsters were showing signs that they could transform at any time. In the pack they were all worried that something was coming. It was unusual so many boys were phasing, that's why Sam doubled the patrols around the Reservation.

At midnight we all gathered around the fire so the elders -Billy, old Quil and Sue- welcomed the pack home and me into the family. Billy told the stories of the tribe, explaining to the new wolves the importance of their mission. I loved hearing the stories of the tribe. I remember Billy used to tell them to Jacob and I when we were children. He used to sit us in front of him on the floor, Jake held my hand for fear I would be afraid of the content of the story, but I never was. So as I sat closed my eyes and listened to the stories of Taha Aki and the third wife, and the Cold Ones, the stories of the Thunder Bird, I could see vividly in my mind as they were told, that brought a smile to my face, because of what had happened in those stories all those years ago is what made this tribe as great as it was. Jake squeezed my hand knowing how I felt about the stories as I cuddled up against his chest.

The night was drawing near to a close, as we told everyone good night and Jake and I walked back to his house hand in hand. We talked very little on the way back home, only exchanging smiles when we looked at each other. Jake pulled me closer to him as soon as we entered the house and kissed me passionately."I love you so much," he told me rubbing his nose against mine. We stood like that for a couple of minutes as I told him I need to shower before I go to bed, he smiled and walked me to the bathroom door, gave me a soft peck on my lips before I entered the bathroom.

When I had finished, I noticed that I had forgotten to get my pajamas, so I wrapped a towel around me and tip-toed to my room as Jake whistled, making me blush. I closed my door as I heard him laugh from the other side of the door, he loved seeing my checks turn a pale pink, and he thought it was cute.

I heard the shower come on once again, knowing that Jake had stepped into the shower as well.I dressed and climbed into bed, pulling the blanket to my chin and closed my eyes thinking about the day. Shortly after, I felt the bed give way to Jake's weight and felt his warm arms wrap around me. When I opened my eyes, Jake reached down and kissed me on my neck sending shivers through my body.

"Go to sleep, baby, I just want to feel you in my arms tonight," was all he said.

I cuddled up next to him as close as I could get and we drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I awoke feeling cold and alone, I turned to look over my shoulder and Jake wasn't there. I heard loud noises of pans rattling coming from the kitchen, I jumped out of the bed and grabbed my robe. I hurried to the kitchen where I found Jacob fumbling around, trying to prepare breakfast. I stood in the doorway watching him for a few minutes before he noticed I was there."Coffee's ready," he laughed as I walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered into my ear.

"Good morning, Jacob," I told him back. "What are you doing in here?" I asked him with a giggle.

I looked around at the mess that he had made. There was flour all over the table and the floor, from where he had tried to make pancake batter. The pan on the stove was smoking from the grease that had sat too long on the heat with nothing in it.

"I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed," he said with a chuckle.

I laughed and told him to sit down that I would make him breakfast. I trusted my life to this man but I wasn't sure about trusting him with my food.

Jake walked over poured him and myself a cup of coffee, he sat down on the bar stool to talked to me while I cooked bacon, sausage and eggs with hash browns and some pancakes.

"So… you had some excitement while I was away training," he said more as a matter of fact than a question.

I sighed heavily in remembrance of that day in the truck and the thought that someone was out there trying to kill me.

"Same ole, same ole," I told him shaking my head.

He sipped his coffee and sighed. "You do seem to draw danger to yourself," he told me with a smirk.

"Sorry," I said looking at him sadly.

"I'll have my hands full with you, won't I?" he asked.

I lowered my eyes feeling embarrassed about all the trouble I had caused him. I turned and continued making breakfast when I felt his warm arms wrapping around me and turning me to him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he whispered in my ear holding me close. "I love you and if I have to fight every supernatural force from now till dooms day to have you by my side, then so be it.""I love you, Jacob," I told him before he crushed his lips to mine.

My head began to spin with the passion I felt from his kiss and I forgot where I was for a minute until I heard someone clear his throat, making us break the kiss.

"Good morning, kids," Billy said, chuckling as he rolled himself to the coffee pot and poured a cup of coffee.

While I finished cooking, Jacob and Billy sat at the table, chatting about what had been happening in the reservation.

The door flew open and Charlie entered. "Good morning. Hope you have enough to feed an army because that's what followed me here." He walked into the house followed by six hungry pack members. I smiled and walked to open the refrigerator to grab more food to feed them all.

Jake got up to help me put the additional food together, as I was stirring the potatoes my hands began to shake uncontrollably, making me drop the spoon I was holding. Jacob looked down at my shaking hands, and as he noticing the fear in my eyes, he turned to me and wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back, trying to help me relax.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he said, grabbing my hand.

"I don't know, I can't make it stop," I told him as a tear ran down my face.

A couple of minutes later, the shaking finally stopped. I looked up at Jacob and tried to act like nothing had happened, but he had seen it all. He was worried, I could tell by the look in his eyes, trying to figure out what had just happened.I looked over at Billy and Charlie, both staring at me with a puzzled look on their face. I ran to my bedroom, trying to escape their stares.

I was sitting on the bed when the door was opened and Jacob entered the room, he sat down next to me and stared out the window.

"Bella, has this happened before?" he asked softly.

I began to think back about all that had happened to me, the book that had caught on fire, the door that opened on its own and the shaking in the truck when I left the Cullens. Something was definitely happening to me, but I didn't want to upset him with all of that.

"I'm okay, Jake. It's probably just nerves, everything that's been going on," I lied.

He looked at me intensely, like seeing if I was hiding something from him.

"I'm fine, Jake." I told him.

"Alright, let's go finish breakfast," he said, standing up and lifting me off of the bed. While he walked me to the kitchen, I looked over at him, our eyes met and he gave me a half smile. I was sure Jake wasn't buying anything I told him, he knew something was going on with me, and I knew he would never let it go not until he found out what it was.


	7. CHAPTER 5 ASHES TO ASHES

BLACK IS MY SUN

I am posting without my Beta, she has been very busy, so until she is free I am posting without her, if there are any mistake I apologize, please over look these flaws they will be fixed as she returns…thanks huggs.

This story starts out with Twilight and into New Moon, then goes into my own little world.

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: Special thank you to my new beta Stella don'tcall me LeeLee you rock girl…thanks...huggs

CHAPTER FIVE

ASHES TO ASHES

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Jake returned from his training, I was still on the reservation and I had missed a lot of school. Jacob told me he would go to class with me, but I knew if he did that he would be missing a lot of work and I couldn't let him do that, so instead he offered to take me to school to talk to my counselor to see if I could make up the studies I had missed.

We headed to Forks, we arrived at the school, and sat down to talk to my counselor, she informed me that not only had I missed a lot of my studies but I missed a few tests as well, it would be up to my professor to allow me to take the missed tests. I told her that I hated to drop out of school that I had worked so hard to get as far as I had, I couldn't tell her the reason that I had missed classes and that it would be awhile before I could return to school. She looked at me puzzled. She could see school was important to me, but wondered what could be so bad that I couldn't attend classes.

"You know you could take your classes on line," she told me as I perked up, hoping there was a chance at not missing any more classes.

"I can?" I said with wonderment, as Jake reached over and squeezed my hand.

He knew school was important to me, and we couldn't be married till I finished my schooling.

After a few more questions and my counselor setting everything up for me on the computer, she told me I was all set, she told me she would personally talk to my professor and if he agreed to allow me to take my missed tests then I was all set to finish my schooling on line. I thanked her whole heartily and Jake and I left for home.

That afternoon she called me and told me that my professor agreed to allow me to make up my tests and they would be on my manifest on my computer, I was to take the test first before I was able to continue my classes on line or at school.

The next morning after seeing Jacob off to work, I grabbed a cup of coffee and settled myself in front of my laptop, to start taking my tests, there were only two that I had missed, the tests were easy and I had them done in no time, I sent them in and immediately the class was opened to me.

From then on I was able to continue my and I had little time together, with his work and double the patrols, he barely got enough sleep much less spend time with me, but when we did we made the best of it. We would take walks on the beach or I would go to the shop and sit and talk to him while he worked on cars.

One day he came home, and I was sitting on the sofa reading a book. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up to him wrapping his arms around me and gave me a soft kiss.

"Come, walk with me," he said, pulling me out the door and into the woods.

"Where are we going?" I asked with a giggle.

"Not far, " he said, as he walked me deeper into the woods.

He stopped and pulled me up against him and leaned us both against a tree we were so close I could feel his arousal he crushed his lips to mine, he nibbled on my ear and whispered.

"I have been thinking about you all morning," he said, continuing to kiss me down my neck.

"Jake," I moaned, feeling a shiver run through my body with his touch.

"Isn't that so touching," a voice said from behind us. We turned to see who was there.

There stood six men, with skin of alabaster, and beautiful to look at. I knew they were vampires as I took in a deep breath and began to shake in fear. They stood in a half circle in front of us as Jacob took stance in front of me in a protective mode, I heard him growl as he took a few steps away from me but kept himself between me and our attackers. When he thought he was away from me enough to phase, he did so as the rustic wolf stood there growling ferociously guarding me until help would arrive, he knew he couldn't win a fight alone with six vampires and he hoped that the pack would get there before they attached, for if he had to fight alone that would leave me open for them to grab me.

Tears began to fall as I slid down the tree my back was against, I sat with my arms around my legs as I began to shake uncontrollably, I could feel my body becoming warm once again and beads of sweat rolled down my face and mixed with my tears, I closed my eyes not wanting to see my Jake taking on so many attackers, then I heard more growling and I could tell we were not alone, I opened my eyes to see the pack standing behind the vampires, the heat from my body became more intense and my breathing became shallow, I swallowed hard in trying to contain myself, I squeezed my eyes shut as the energy shot out from my body, I opened my eyes to see a much confused pack.

The vampires were gone only thing left in their wake was six piles of ash. My body calmed but the tears still ran down my face, the pack phase back to human not knowing what had just happened. Jake ran back to me and pulled me in his arms.

"It's okay baby, their gone," he said, turning to look at Sam. "What the hell just happened?" he asked Sam.

Sam stood there with a shocked look on his face, "I, I don't know, I've never seen anything like that before," he said.

"Well, vampires just don't disintegrate before our eyes," Jake said, a little annoyed.

The pack was disturbed at what had happened, I knew I had something to do with it, when I felt the push of energy leaving my body I had a feeling I had caused them to disintegrate before their eyes. The pack hadn't seen anything, they didn't see the energy leave my body and find its way to the vampires causing their destruction. I was scared how was it possible for me to do such a thing, but I was even more afraid to tell anyone, what if they turned me away, afraid I could cause the destruction of their tribe, I knew I couldn't hurt any of them but they didn't, just like I knew that Jacob would not leave me alone and then he would have to take on whoever was after me by himself and he would die to protect me and I could never allow that to happen.

"I need to see the elders, let them know what has happened, then I think we should call a meeting. My house, tonight, six o'clock," Sam said, turning and walking off taking the pack with him.

Jake looked down at me, taking his fingers and wiping away my tears, hugging me closer to him. "I won't let anything get to you," he promised, kissing the top of my head and leading me back to the house.

He took me into the house and sat me on the sofa, sitting himself next to me with his arms still around me trying to console me the best that he could.

"Why is this always happening to me?" I asked him.

"I don't know baby, but I'm sure we will find out soon enough," he said confidently.

"Why don't you go lay down for awhile before the meeting," he continued.

I got up and walked to my room and laid on my bed, thinking about what had happened, and finding it hard to comprehend, I would go to the meeting with Jake, I knew he wouldn't leave me alone again, especially since the vampires came on tribal ground to get me. Sleep over came me and I awoke to Jacob whispering in my ear, that it was time to leave for the meeting.

I sat in the corner of the room at Sam's house while the pack discussed what had happened today, Jake looked over at me every once in awhile, I could see the worry on his face each time he looked at me, weather it was because he seen the fear in my eyes or the coming event, I didn't know. I kept my mouth shut and listened to what they had to say, but no one came up with a thing to explain how vampires could just combust.

* * *

Time would pass, day by day I completed my classes, as Jake worked and patrolled, he had one of the pack guarding the house at all times. It had been months and nothing had happened. Even my abnormalities had stopped.

Sam thought that whoever was after me had moved on, he still kept the patrols going except not as extentfully. Jake and I went out more, he took me to a movie once in awhile and took me to visit Charlie, Dad wanted me to come home but Jacob said it wasn't visible for me to be in town just yet, but of course he wanted me to be with him.

I still had another year before I graduated. Jake and I started planning our wedding, buying this and that and putting it away for our special day. We had set a date for May 28th of the following year and had the invitations made up.

We had seen Angela while in town. I was excited to see her. I hadn't seen her since we graduated high school, we had been close in school and I missed her company. She had been away at college at U.C.L.A. studying to be a teacher and was in town for spring break. I invited her to come to the reservation for dinner so we could get caught up on what we had been doing this past year.

Angela showed up and we ate and talked, she was excited about Jake and my up coming nuptials, and offered to help in anyway she could while she was at home, I gracefully accepted. Jake felt confident enough to leave us alone in the house to get caught up, but he did have one of the pack, guard the house but he was to stay hidden in the woods.

Angela and I filled out invitations while we talked and laughed, I talked her into spending the night because of the late hour after finishing the invitations, she agreed and called home to tell her mother. I gave her my room and slept in Jake's room with him.

The next morning I woke up and went into the kitchen to start coffee and breakfast, I was there a short time when Angela came into the kitchen and offered to help. I always made more food than normal because some of the pack was always showing up to have breakfast with us, and sure enough the front door opened at Quil and Paul entered.

"Hey Bella, what's for breakfast?" Quil shouted, walking to the breakfast bar and sitting down, Paul joined him with a smirk on his face.

Jake had gotten up and came in and took a seat next to his brothers."Who's you friend?" Paul asked as Angela turned to look at the two men.

Paul looked at Angela, they made eye contact and it was like they froze in time.

I heard Jake and Quil chuckle as I introduced the two guys to Angela, when she didn't move to greet Quil I looked at her and then at Paul, and knew he had imprinted. I walked over to a Jake and whispered in his ear.

"Did they do what I think they did?" I whispered in his ear.

"Afraid so baby, he said with a quiet chuckle.

I shook my head, and didn't say anymore, knowing that I couldn't tell Angela what had happened, but told her to go sit next to Paul and talk while I finished breakfast. I wanted them to get to know each other before he told her anything about the packs secrets, I knew Angela and although she had an open mind to a lot of things, she might take it better if she knew him a little better.

Jake and Quil sat together and talked, I couldn't hear what they were saying but I was sure it was about Paul and Angela, so I gave them both a knowing stare to get them to stop.

After breakfast Quil took off and Jake and I along with Paul and Angela went for a walk on the beach, they seem to be getting along really well, and you could tell the pull of the imprint was working on Angela, she even let him hold her hand as they walked along the beach. Jake and I walked ahead of them a little ways.

"Jake I'm worried," I told him.

"About what baby?" he asked."Angela's suppose to go back to school after spring break, what will happen to Paul if she leaves?" I asked him.

He looked back at them and then to me, "He will have to tell her before she leaves, or he will suffer until she returns, but she won't be able to leave him, not now," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She feels the pull of the imprint, she will start to miss him the minute she goes home, she won't be able to be far from him and him to her," he said.

And he was right, Angela showed up the very next day, telling me she missed Paul, she didn't understand how she could meet someone in one day and miss him as much as she did. I told her she needed to sit down with him and talk, that there was things she needed to know and if she needed to talk afterwards I would be there to answer any questions she may have. She looked at me puzzled, but agreed to talk with him.

Jake called him and met him outside and told him he needed to explain to her the secrets of the tribe and tell her he had imprinted on her. Paul walked in with his eyes lowered afraid of how she would take it, he sat down next to her on the sofa as Jake and I went out back and sat at the table and cuddled while he listened to what was said incase Paul needed me to intervene.

She took it well as I figured she would, she had a few questions but nothing to serious to worry about, we talked for awhile as Jake went in and talked with told me she couldn't be away from him that it felt like her heart was breaking into, I told her it was the pull of the imprint.

"What are you going to do about school?" I asked her.

"I don't know, my parents will have a melt down if I don't return to school," she told me.

"What about transferring to Forks?" I asked her. She looked at me as her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face.

"Yeah, that would work, I think I can talk my parents into that, they would love to have me close to home, plus I will be able to finish school," she said, excitedly.

Angela talked to her parents and they agreed, they were excited as Angela thought they would be, she would be able to stay close to Paul and her parents.

Paul and Angela spent a lot of time together getting to know each other, we had a couple of double dates together and she was helping me and Jake with our wedding. We had another bonfire to welcome Angela into the family and the other imprints were excited to have another girl in the family.

Things still stayed quiet on the reservation, no attacks and no abnormalities with me, although I still wondered what had happened to me, I was beginning to feel happy once again.


	8. CHAPTER 6 FRIENDS AND LOVERS

**BLACK IS MY SUN**

**"Lemon Alert!"**

I am not real good at writing Lemon's, so I did the best I could, I have went over this a dozen if not more times, deleting and rewriting it, and I'm still not happy with it. So please forgive me if its not perfect…thanks enjoy…huggs

A/N: I'm also posting without my beta…she is super busy right now so please forgive any mistakes, and thanks for reading…please leave a review I love hearing from my fabulous reader…huggs

**This story starts out with Twilight and into** New Moon, then goes into my own little world.

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: Special thank you to my new beta Stella don'tcall me LeeLee you rock girl…thanks...huggs

CHAPTER SIX

FRIENDS AND LOVERS

* * *

It had been weeks and weeks, and things still were quiet on the reservation, no attacks and no abnormalities with me, although I still wondered what had happened to me, I was beginning to feel happy once again.

Colin and Brady finally phased a few weeks ago, they were watched constantly and then finally bam… poor guys, their so young to be involved with all this supernatural crap.

As for what was after me, Sam thought since nothing had happened in so long that they would take the chance and take the youngsters for there training, this time leaving Jake and Leah behind to fend for the reservation, to the guys it was better if she stayed home seeing she was the only woman, plus the fact that they were tired of her constant bitching.

Jake stayed busy all the time. He and Leah were the only wolves left here to protect the tribe, with the constant patrolling, and helping whoever needed his help, much like Paul did when Jake was training. I hardly got to see him at all. I kept myself busy, when I wasn't on my laptop doing my studies, I would clean, cook and some times I would walk over and visit Emily.

One day, Angela and I walked over to Emily's and I seen Leah sitting on the beach by herself, It had seemed like no one ever paid her any attention unless they were making fun her which always send her into a fury, or she would be arguing with one of the guys. She was very quiet when Sam would have a pack meeting at his house, she hated to be there and who could blame her, she had to sit in her ex-boyfriends house with his imprint, sitting not two foot away from her. I really felt bad for her. I had tried a number of times to talk to her but she blew me off every time, but this time I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Angela, can you go on in? Tell Emily, I will be there in a little while," I told her.

Angela followed my eyes, to see what I was looking at, and smiled."Sure, Bella, don't be long, okay," she said, as she entered the house.

I had explained to Angela how bad I felt about how the guys treated Leah, and told her the story of her and Sam. I knew it wasn't my place to say anything but I felt bad for her and I told her I wanted to try to make her my friend, at least she would have someone to talk to if she needed too.

I decided to approach her and start a conversation with her, I walked to the beach, I should have known she would hear me coming with her wolf senses, I hadn't got ten feet from her when she knew I was there.

"What do you want Bella?" she growled, she startled me so I jumped.

I walked beside her and sat down next to her in the sand. She was sitting there with a stick drawing lines in the sand and periodically looking out at the water. She was wearing jean shorts and a pink tank top. Her dark skin shimmered in the sun. She looked over at me with a hateful look.

"I just wanted to say hi," I told her.

"Well, you've said it, now leave I want to be left alone," she said forcefully.I ignored her, and stayed where I was, I was determined to make friends with her whether she want me to or not.

"Leah, I thought we could talk, you know get to know each another," I told her.

She laughed."You want to paint each others toe nails, and maybe braid each others hair?" She asked, sarcastically still chuckling.

"Look Leah, I see how the guys treat you and I don't like it, they don't see what I see," she held up her hand and cut me off.

"What do you see, leech lover?" She said with a smirk. I knew she was trying to push my buttons, and I wasn't going to let that happen, so I continued.

"That you've been hurt… deeply, and that's the reason for you bitterness, but instead of the guys trying to understand what you've been through, they give you grief over it. I don't like when they do that to you, and I want you to know, that if you ever want to talk, I'll always be here for you," I told lowered her eyes, then looked back at the sea and pitched the stick out into the water. She looked over at me and just glared, she got up, and started to walk away.

I got up and turned to watch her as she started to walk away.

"Hey Leah," I called to her.

She stopped and turned and looked at me with that same sulky glare.

"I'm not a leech lover any more, I'm a wolf lover now," I told her.

She smiled at me, she actually smiled at me, so I felt like I had made a little lea way with her that day, I walked back to Emily's and joined her and Angela for the day.

The guys had been back a week or so when we decided to have a cookout at the house; the pack was there as well as Sue Clearwater and Old Quil. The girls were sitting around talking and the guys and Leah were tossing the football around while Jake was grilling the hamburger and hot dogs. I heard some commotion and turned to see what was going on, Leah and Paul were nose to nose screaming at one another. I walked over to them as Jake yelled at me to stay away, he was afraid I would be hurt, but I didn't listen. I walked up too them.

"Knock it off now!" I screamed. But Leah and Paul held their ground.

"Bella, you don't know what it's like to constantly hear her bitching all the damn time," Quil said, as the pack grumbled agreeing with him.

"Stop it now!" I yelled as they all stopped and looked at me, except Paul and Leah, the rest were confused. They had never heard me yell at anyone, I was usual soft spoken.

"Do any of you know what this poor girl has been through? Do you even care? This woman has to be the bravest self controlled woman I have seen in my life, for her to go through what she has been through and still deal with all you dominate males, is a miracle in my eyes, and if you can see what I see in this beautiful self sufficient woman before you, then I am disappointed in all of you," they all turned to look at Leah, then back at me including Paul and Leah. She looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"Now leave her alone!" I demanded, and with that I turned and ran smack into Jake, who was standing behind me with the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he said as he pulled me into one of his huge hugs, "you're amazing, you know that?" he whispered in my ear, then placed a sweet soft kiss on my lips. I smiled at him and walked around him to find my seat with Angela.

We had a great time the rest of the day, and the guys treated Leah like a queen the rest of the day.

As the cook out came to a close everyone said there good nights. There were a few things to clean up still and I was grabbing them and pitching them in the trash, when I heard a voice come from behind me.

"Bella," I turned around to see Leah standing behind me, she didn't have that smirk she usually wore, but was actually half smiling at me.

"Oh, yes Leah," I said, surprised that she was talking to me.

"Um…I was wonder, I mean, if you're not busy this weekend. Um…, would you like to go shopping with me? I mean if you're busy I understand. I was thinking, you probably need some things, I mean with yours and Jake's wedding coming up and all, and I was going anyway, and if you want, you could go with me," she said, stumbling around searching for words.

I smiled at her, I could have jumped up and down, I had finally broke through the ice with Leah, I knew it would take time to truly get her to talk to me, heart to heart, but I knew we would get there, she knew I had been through something similar as she had with her and Sam and me and Edward. I just had a feeling that sooner or later we would become good friends and I would do what I could to be there for her.

"Leah, I would love to go shopping with you this weekend," I told her, she shook her head and turned to leave. She turned back to look at me.

"I'll call you and let you know what time," she said, turning again and sprinted into the darkness.

I felt warm arms wrap around me, I leaned back into his chest as he kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you baby, I don't know how you did it, but you did, and I am so proud of you," Jacob said. He swung me around and a pulled me close to him and kissed me passionately, I could feel his arousal against my body as he slowly kissed me down my neck which sent shiver down my spine, and I moaned his name. "Let's go to bed baby," he whispered softly as he nibbled on my ear. I shook my head in agreement, for I had lost all power of speech. He picked me up in his arms and carried me into the house as he kicked the door closed. He placed me on his bed and laid next to me continuing to kiss me passionately. I pushed my hand up his chest and over his shoulders and rested them around his neck intertwining my finger in his hair and brought him closer, I licked his bottom lip demanding entrance and he gave it to me gladly as our tongue's danced together, we both groaned in pleasure.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," I told him as he made his way down my neck once again placing soft kisses as he went, "Jake, make love to me," I whispered, he pulled slightly away from me and looked into my eyes to see if it was truly what I wanted. He ran his fingers along my jaw bone and softly kissed me again before asking me if I was sure.

"Please Jake, I need you," I said barely over a whisper. He crushed his lips to mine once more as he slowly reached for the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. He pitched it across the room, looking down at me.

"You're so beautiful," he said, as he pulled his shirt off and resumed placing kisses down my neck to the pillows of my breast, I felt the electricity of the bond run through me as Jake's lips touched my skin and I arched my back into his lips as he moaned. He reached behind me pulling me up a little to unhook my bra as he pulled it off without moving his lips from my body. His tongue lashed over my nipples as I felt the warm liquid secreting between my legs and into my panties. I looked down at Jake as he smiled at me, knowing he could smell my arousal. He moved himself lower between my legs as he unfastened my jeans and pulled them off, God did he even know what he was doing to me at this moment…I wanted him so bad, my Jacob. I wanted to feel him in side of me. I wanted to be part of him. I wanted not to know where I stopped and he began. I wanted to be one with him. He crawled back to my stomach and grabbed the waist line of my panties with his teeth and pulled them off.

"Jake please," I begged, as my fold pulsed with want for him.

"Be patient baby," he whispered, as he nestled between my legs, he pushed my fold apart with his fingers as his tongue caressed my clit. My body tingled and was on fire with the passion I felt for him, I grabbed the sheet and twisted it into my fists.

The sensation pulsed through my body, making my hips buck into his face "Jake," I screamed, it was the most pleasurable thing I had ever felt in my life, I looked down at him as he smiled, of course he knew what he was doing to me and he was enjoying every minute of it, but then so was I.

He moved himself up to look into my eyes as he placed one of his fingers between my fold and slowly slid inside of me. He watched my face the whole time as he pumped in and out of me a few times then added another and started again, he closed his eyes and breathed deep, "mmm, you smell so good baby," he said, I had closed my eyes feeling the pleasure he was giving me.

"Open you eyes baby," he told me, I looked at him, only closing my eye periodically. I had to force myself to open them again, it was hard to keep them open with the pleasure he was giving me, I looked into my true loves eyes as he smiled at me, his eyes were so black with lust, as he picked up speed. My hips bucked against his fingers in rhythm, with each stoke.

Jake," I whispered. Jake could see I was getting close to my release, he leaned into me and nibbled on my ear and whispered.

"Come for me baby." He placed his thumb against my jumbled nerves, softly rubbing using a circular motion, he sent me over the edge, as I screamed his name.

He slowed down but didn't stop until I came down from my high and only then did he remove his fingers. He kissed me hard, which sent my head spinning once again, I melted into him, all I wanted was to feel him, I needed to feel him in side me, my heart raced the deeper the kiss became. He pulled away from our kiss and stared into my eyes.

"That's my favorite best thing now," he whispered.

"What is?" I asked him, trying to gain control over my breathing.

"Watching your face while I pleasure you," he said, with a smile. I smiled back at him and blushed, which caused him to laugh. "You ready for me baby?" he whispered.

"Yes Jake please," I begged. I wanted him so bad I ached for him. He pulled a condom from the draw of the side table that sat next to the bed, as he pulled his boxers off and rolled it on, he placed himself between my legs once again and held himself at my fold, he whispered in my ear.

"This is going to hurt the first time, but I'll stop until you say its okay." he told me. I shook my head, as he pushed his manhood inside me slowly, I could feel myself expand with his girth, Jake was so big, at first I thought I would split into, but the further in he slid the better it felt, then he stopped when he reached the thin layer of skin, I took a deep breath and motioned for him to continue, he pressed hard and fast as he broke the barrier, and pushed his manhood inside me, Jake groaned, barring his face in my hair, and I screamed as he held himself still, after he gained control of himself, he looked me in the eyes, he began kissing my tears away as they fell. Apologizing for hurting me. He waited a few seconds more, I shook my head giving him the go ahead to continue and then he began to move slowly bring his manhood in and out of me. I joined his rhythm as we moved together.

"Jake," I moaned with the pleasure he was showing me. Never in my life have I felt such pleasure, and I was so glad that I waited for Jacob to be the one, the one to share this beautiful experience with, I loved him with my body and my soul. I loved him completely, and now I felt whole, that I was with the man I would share my life with forever.

"Oh baby, you're so tight and so wet for me," he whispered, as he picked up speed and grinded himself into me. He groaned in pleasure. I could tell it wouldn't take long this being our first time, we longed for each other, we needed each other, but we waited till the time was right and now was that time. We were so close. God it felt so good, I've never known anything that felt this good. I could feel it coming my stomach muscles tightened. I wrapped my legs around his waist, using the heels of my feet to force him deeper, the sweat poured off his face and down his chest, our breathing became erratic, he plunged himself deeper and harder and faster as he moaned.

"Bella, you got to cum for me baby, I'm so close," he said as he swallowed hard holding himself back to wait for me. He placed his finger on my clit and rubbed vigorously which sent me over the edge. I screamed his name as my walls clamped down around his manhood. We molded perfectly together, I could feel every inch of him. I felt how hard he was and the friction he created was melting me from the inside out, with a couple of more thrusts he came, he screamed my name as my warmth flowed over his manhood and I could feel the warmth of his juices as he pulsed into me , he slowed down as we rode out our high together and he collapsed on top of me. We fought to catch our breath. He rolled off of me and disposed of the condom, he grabbed me and pulled me to his chest and stroked my hair.

"That was the most amazing feeling I've ever felt," I told him still riveting from the sensation.

He pulled me up to his eye level. He agreed with me and smiled and kissed me so passionately he took my breath away, when he pulled away from me he radiantly stared into my eyes.

"Kwopkalawo'li, Que Quowle," he said to me Quileute.

"I love you too… forever and ever," I repeated. I cuddled up against his chest as he held me tight and we fell fast asleep.


	9. CHAPTER 7 WHAT AM I BECOMING

** BLACK IS MY SUN **

I writing these chapter without my beta, she is super busy so I'm on my own for awhile, if you find any flaws please forgive me, I am trying my best to correct any mistakes. Thanks for reading and please leave a review…huggs

**This story starts out with Twilight and into** New Moon, then goes into my own little world.

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: Special thank you to my new beta Stella don't call me Lee Lee you rock girl…thanks...huggs

CHAPTER SEVEN

WHAT AM I BECOMING

* * *

The next morning I awoke, feeling wonderful, I felt Jakes warm arms still wrapped around me, I turned over towards him and laid there admiring his beautiful face, god he's as handsome asleep as he is awake, I thought to myself, I softly ran my fingers along his strong jaw line and across his luscious lips, "I love you," I whispered.

I love you too honey," he said to my surprise as he smiled from ear to ear before he even opened up his eyes. I grinned at him.

"I thought you were asleep," I told him softly.

He pulled me to him and kissed my lips passionately; he slowly opened his eye and stared into mine.

"Last night was amazing baby," he whispered in my ear, as his lips traveled down my neck leaving kisses as he went, his hands slowly moved down my back and to my ass and pushed me against his morning arousal.

"Jake," I whispered.

"Hummm," he moaned, as he traveled down to my breast and nibbled on my nipples.

I gasped in pleasure.J…Jake, we have to get up, I n…need to fix your b…breakfast, s…so y…you can get to w…work," I shuddering from his touch.

"Uhhu, we will when we finish this he said, as he brought his lips to meet mine once again and kissed me with all the love he had for me.

An hour later Jake finally let me up, we showered together which took more time than needed, and I fixed his breakfast and with one more fiery kiss he was off to work.

I sat at the computer with my morning cup of coffee, thinking about last night and this morning and how tenderly and passionately Jake had touched me, he had brought me to a place I had never been before, the pleasure he bestowed upon me was pure magical, my body shivered in remembrance of his touch. Jake was my sun and he shined bright especially in the bedroom. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, opening them I looked down at my computer remembering the class I was suppose to be paying attention too. I shook my head and finished my class and assignments and went back to the kitchen to fix Billy his lunch.

Billy and I sat and talked about a little bit of everything, I asked him about the tribal histories, just out of curiosity. He knew how I enjoyed hearing about what happened all those years ago and he loved telling them, I was listening this time very closely, hoping something would explain what I had experienced before, but nothing came up to explain any of it.

"Billy, is there other stories? Stories you haven't told at the bonfires?" I asked him, wondering if there might be more that would help me find out what was happening to me.

"Sure, we have a lot of stories of our history on the tribe, why do you ask?"

I was quiet for a minute then looked at him.

"Do you think the council would let me read some of them?" I asked looking down at my hands that lay on the table. He looked over at me and laughed nervously.

"I doubt if they would let you rummage through our history Bella, and besides, most of them are in our native tongue, is there a reason why you would want to read them?" he asked.

"No…" I said quickly, trying not to get him to suspicious as to why I was asking, then continued. "You know me, I love hearing about the Quileute histories." I didn't lie, I did love hearing about the history of their tribe, but I was hoping to find out something to explain what was happening to me. Billy sound satisfied, so I thought I would take it a step further.

"Billy, do other tribes have stories of their heritage?" I asked. He looked over at me with a wrinkled brow, almost like he was trying to read my facial expressions.

"Of course they do Bella, are you sure there's nothing I can help you with, I know most of our history, if there's something in particular you want to know and if I can tell you, I would be more than happy to tell you," he said.

"No… I was just wondering, I love hearing about that sort of thing, you know that Billy," I told him giggling.

He smiled and shook his head. I changed the subject and started talking about the wedding that was coming up within the next couple of months along with my graduation from college. As Billy and I were talking, Jake walked in.

"Hey guys," he said walking over to me and pulled me into his arms and gave me a kiss. Billy chuckled and rolled over to the television and clicked it on.

"What are you doing home so early?" I asked him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I missed my girl, thought I'd come home and take her for a walk along the beach, interested?" he asked.

"Sure, I would love that," I told him as his kissed me again and grabbed my hand and walked me out the door telling his dad that we would see him later.

Jake and I was walked slowly down the beach hand in hand, we were talking about the wedding and how close it was, Jake and I was happy and couldn't wait for the day to finally get here, Jake had waited all this time to marry me and he was on top of the world with excitement. Although I was excited about it too, I also had a graduation coming up and finals to get through, and trying to figure out what happened to me all those months ago. Nothing had happened lately, but that still did mean I wasn't worried about it.

We hadn't gotten very far, when something came over me. I couldn't tell what it was but it was like a thousand voices talking to me at once, it rattled my brain, the more I fought it the louder it got. For some reason I felt the voices were trying to warning me of something. I didn't know why I felt this, I just knew, and I was afraid. Jake looked over at me and could see my distress.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and shook my head."Just fighting a head ache," I told him, my stomach clinched, my nerves stood on end; the more we walked the worse it got. I felt like if I took another step, I would die… No… Jake would die, the voices… Where were they coming from? My head pounded as it rambled through my mind.

"Do you want to head back to the house?" Jake asked me.

I stopped and looked up and down the beach, all I could feel was fear, I felt myself start to panic, but I pushed it away, I swallowed hard, I pressed my fists to the temples of my head, the voices… the voices…I looked into Jacob's eyes, I saw the fear in his eyes, but not for the same reason's as me, his only worry was for me.

I shook my head."Yes, I think we better," I told him, not because of a head ache, I thought to myself, but for the warning in my heart, something was in the woods not five feet away from where we were walking, it was following us, I didn't know how I knew, I just knew.

Out of instinct , I jumped, I hit Jake with the palm of my hand in his back as hard as I could, I knocked him twenty feet into the woods, something landed right where Jake was standing, I swung around in a complete circle and claws took the place of my finger nails, as I came around my claws grazed across the vampires neck, like a knife cutting through butter, the head slid off of its shoulder. I stood there looking down on the headless vampire that lay at my feet and then to my hands, the claws retracted and were replaced with my fingernails. My heart was beating so hard, it felt as though it would pound out of my chest, my breathing became erratic, darkness over took me and the next thing I knew Jacob was standing over me and we were in his house.

I laid on the sofa; he was softly calling my name as my eyes flittered open. I stared into Jakes eyes.

"Jacob, wh…what happened?" I asked, he slid his arms under me and pulled me to his chest and held me there, he rocked back and forth, all he kept saying was my name over and over again.

"Jacob, please tell me what happened," I asked him. He pulled away from me and sat me on his lap and pushed my head into his crook of his neck.

"Honestly, I don't know, something hit me, hit me hard, knocked me into the woods and up against a tree, I jumped up and ran back to where you were, you were laying on the sand, and a bloodsucker was laying next to you, his head had been ripped off." I gasped, I began to shake from fear, I remembered what happened but it seemed that Jake hadn't seen any of it. I didn't understand, I bit my bottom lip. God… what was happening to me, should I tell Jake what was going on, this is getting a little too much for me to handle all by myself. It had been months since anything had happened to me. I was hoping that it was all over but after today, I didn't know any more. I am just a mere human, things like this happened to supernatural creatures, not to me. Maybe Jake did see something, anything, if he had, maybe, I could talk to him about it. I looked up at him and swallowed hard.

"Jake, d…did you see anything?" I asked scared of his answer.

"No, I felt getting hit and jumped up to come to you and that was it, what ever it was, was fast, super fast, it couldn't have been five seconds, from the time I got hit to when I got back to you, who ever it was knocked me out of the way and killed the leech and disappeared in mere seconds, at least who ever it was protected you," he said, kissing my forehead and tucked me back into the crook of his neck.

No Jake I was protecting you, I said to myself, I remembered the voices, I didn't understand them but the nervousness of my body was warning me about the bloodsucker that hung in the trees, if I hadn't of pushed Jake out of the way when I did that leech would have had Jacob, and if he had bit him, he would have been dead in minutes, that got me thinking, how did I know that thing was in the trees?... and why didn't Jake smell him? The voices?… although I couldn't understand them, my body did, and reacted to it, I just saved Jake's life, and he thought there was some mystical creature out there that saved my life.I shook my head, I can't tell anyone. There was also something inside of me letting me know that I wasn't to tell anyone anything yet, it was a feeling I had, I don't know why, but I knew I couldn't, not yet. Whatever is happening to me, this was meant to be and until I find out what is going on, this is mine to keep. I don't think it was meant to harm me; it's evident that my body is changing, into what, I don't know, and the thought of that scared the life out of me. I had to handle this on my own for now.

I had made up my mind I would get on line tomorrow and search for mythical creatures, using all the things that was happening to me as a reference and see what I come up with, if it sounds dangerous, then I will talk to Jake, if not or If I find nothing, then I'll keep it to myself, and wait and see what conspires.

Jake and I sat there on the sofa for awhile, holding each other, before telling me that he had to inform the pack, about what had happened. He asked me if I would be alright until he got back, or if I wanted to go with him.I told him I would stay here, and for him not to worry that Billy would be here, if we needed him we would sounded confidant about that I would be alright with his dad and left, but not before kissing me and telling me to try to get some rest and that he would be back soon.

I showered and went in to lay on Jacob's bed, I laid back and stared at the ceiling, thinking. Was this ever going to end? The thought of my body changing scared me to death, would I look different or would I be like Jake and the pack and phase? Would I stay the same as I was, and only have certain powers? These was questions I had, with no answers for as of yet. It was evident I was changing but that was all I knew for right now.I was afraid, and didn't know where to turn.

I was also exhausted, I had been thinking so hard about what had happened I had literally worn myself out. I turned over and buried my head into Jacob's pillow and he was all I could smell I smiled at his fragrance, I closed my eyes and I would dreamed of the man that I would marry in two short months.


	10. CHAPTER 8 GRADUATION DAY

**BLACK IS MY SUN**

I writing these chapter without my beta, she is super busy so I'm on my own for awhile, if you find any flaws please forgive me, I am trying my best to correct any mistakes. Thanks for reading and please leave a review…huggs

**This story starts out with Twilight and into** New Moon, then goes into my own little world. I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

CHAPTER EIGHT

GRADUATION DAY

* * *

The next morning I awoke and fixed breakfast for Billy and retreated to the television to watch the news as Jake gave me a sweet kiss and left for work. After cleaning the kitchen, I grabbed my laptop and went into the bedroom and closed the door, I sat on the bed and finished up my classes and did my assignments and decided to look for any clues that would cause my resent predicament.

I searched on every site I could find, and found nothing; the only thing that even came close was one involving what they called an Ancients. A mystical creature that was of only women and there were very few, she had powers that out weighed any creature in existences, there were no creature as power as she was, but by this, she could crush worlds with one fist of a hand. Well that left me out, not only are my powers weaker than theirs, I stumbled over air, there was no way the powers that be or the great spirit would ever entrust me with such power, with my clumsiness I would trip and accidently send our world spinning off into oblivion.

But then there was a mention of witches, but I put that out of mind as they worked with spells, and I have never spun a spell in my life. To my surprise there were many mythical creatures out there, from Demi God, who were created by the Gods of Olympus to imps who lived in trees and everything in-between. I was amazed just how many there were, and in fact were they real or not, I knew Vampire's and Werewolves existed but just how many others there were out there was beyond me.

After four hours of searching, I gave up, I couldn't find anything that would explain what was happening to me, maybe I was just losing my mind or someone was playing a sick joke on me. Vampires were always after me, that was a given. Edward had told me time and time again that my blood was different and that it drew attention to the most deadliest of them all and that was one of the reasons he was so overly protective of me. That still didn't explain the changing of my body, and some of the things I was able to do. I was sure that sooner or later it would make itself known, and what was expected of me, so for now I would leave it alone and hope for the best.

* * *

It was a week before the wedding, everything was planned. Emily had taken complete control over the wedding, the more I complained the more she insisted, she told me that I had to much on my plate right now and she wanted to do it, she was excited about doing it, and to my surprise Leah wanted to help her. I was so excited that the two were getting along so well, I had to let them do it, not for my sake, but for the simple fact that they were doing it together, and that made me more happier than getting married myself.

I was also waiting for a letter to come in the mail, I had finished my finals and was waiting for my grades, and that made me nervous. I knew that the test seemed to be easy, but that didn't mean I would pass all my classes.

Angela and I had picked up our cap and gowns last week and graduation was tomorrow. Angela would be graduating with me, although she went to her classes and I did my classes at home, we still would be together and it helped knowing that she would be with me, but I was still nervous. Jake had taken off work tomorrow as well as the whole pack and their imprints, they were all coming to watch us graduate, I hated being center of attention and knew I had to walk across that stage after receiving my diploma and I just knew I would trip and embarrass myself in front of not only the pack and their imprints, which I knew would laugh loudly, but the entire auditorium of people that would be attending.

That evening Jake walked into the house, he was smiling ear to ear.

"What?" I asked knowing there was something up. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me softly, when pulling away, he looked into my eyes."That was for good luck," he said, still grinning. He pulled one arm from around me and waved an envelope in front of my face. I sighed knowing what it was and my heart began to beat rapidly.

Jake hearing my heart beat accelerate with his supernatural hearing, told me to calm down.

"You want to open it or shall I?" he asked, still waving it in my face. I took a deep breath and contemplated whether I should let him open it or do it myself, after thinking a few more minutes, I decided I was a coward and too nervous to open it myself and shook my head in defeat.

"You do it Jake, I too nervous," I told him. He smiled like he had just received the best gift he had ever got and ripped the envelope at the end and slid the letter out of its sleeve.

He read its content and his smile slowly diminished from his face and turned into a frown, he looked down at me and stared at me and said nothing.I could feel the tears welling in the corner of my eyes, and with the look on Jake's face, I knew something was wrong as a thousand thing went through my mind, one of which was that I had told Jacob that I wouldn't marry him until I graduated, and if I flunked out of even one of my classes I wouldn't be able to graduate till January, and with the look on Jacob's face I was afraid that's exactly what had happened. I sighed and lowered my head, how could this had happened? I studied so hard, I didn't understand, this had never happened to me before, I thought to myself. I was so disappointed in my self and when I felt Jake pick me up and swung me around laughing his ass off I could have killed him.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, how could you do that to me," I screamed at him, making him put me down and walking away, I stood by the kitchen table and folded my arms around my chest and glared at him.

"I'm sorry honey, I couldn't resist, I was just messing with you, don't be mad," he said, walking up to me and pulled me to close to him. He looked at me with those beautiful puppy dog eyes and pouted.

"You aced all your classes," he said, I let out the breath that I had no idea I was even holding and proceeded to smack Jake a number of times on his shoulders.

"Ow"… he said, still laughing, "I said I was sorry," he continued, still laughing, he grabbed my hand and started kissing my fingers as they throbbed from hitting him, you would think I would remember that I couldn't hurt him and would only proceed in harming myself.

"Damn it Jake, that's not funny, you scared the life out of me," I told him, jerking my hand away from him and nursing my own hand. He grabbed my hand back.

"Let me see it," he said messaging my hand after making sure none of the bones were broke. He pulled me close and kissed me softly.

"I am sorry honey, I knew how worried you were about your grades, I shouldn't have done that too you, am I forgiven?" he asked kissing the end of my nose.

"No," I said childish, staring down at his chest, then bringing my eyes up to meet his, seeing that he was pouting and looking at me with his brown sexy puppy dog eyes once again, I smiled at him.

"Yes," I said, grinning from ear to ear. Jake laughed and pulled me into one of his bear hugs.

"Can't breathe Jake," I told him, as he let go of me and handed me my letter so I could check it out. I looked at Jake and took in another deep breath and let it out."I can't believe I'm finally through with school," I told him. He smiled.

"I'm so proud of you honey," he said smiling again. "When are you to start teaching?" he asked.

"Not until school starts up again," I told him. I had put in a request to start teaching at the LaPush high school, my guidance councilor told me she was sure I would get the job, not to worry, that the school was in dire need of teachers. She had called me last week and told me that I had gotten the job, and if my grades were good, which she knew they would be, that I could start in the fall. I was ecstatic. I would be able to do what I had always dreamed of doing, and that was teaching children English and literature.

I had only two things to worry about now…first, I still didn't know what was going on with me, and second was there still someone out there waiting to grab me the minute I was alone. Although Sam said that he had thought whoever it was had moved on…I wasn't so sure.

I wasn't worried about the wedding that much, I knew Emily and Leah had all that in hand, so I tried not to worry about that aspect of my life, I wasn't to big on big wedding's and I had told them both to make sure they kept it simple. They agreed so I let them take off with it.

Sam had been training Jacob to take over as Alpha, Jake didn't want the job and voiced his opinion a numerous times, but Sam told him it was his birth right and he had to stand up to the job. Although he hated the idea he agreed. Jake was to take over after our wedding.

Not only that but his dad also told him he was stepping down as Chief and that Jake had to take his place as the new Chief. He didn't know what to do, not only was he marring me taking on the responsibilities of a husband, but he would also be responsible for the pack, and for the whole tribe, and that scared Jake. Billy tried to tell him that he wouldn't have given him all those responsibilities, if he didn't think he was ready for that position. Billy knew Jake better than Jake knew himself, he was proud of his son and knew he could do it, we all did, Jacob was the one that wasn't sure.

One night after a few hours of amazing love making, Jake held me in his arms, and started asking me what I thought about him taking on so many responsibilities, and if I thought he was up to the task.

I looked up at him; I could tell that it had been bothering him, so I told him what I thought."Jake, I've seen you've been thinking a lot about all of this, but baby, I know you can do it, you are a remarkable man. The only reason you don't want to take all this on, is because your afraid of letting someone down, and baby, no one is perfect, everyone makes mistakes, you wouldn't be human if you didn't. You'll make mistakes and you'll learn from them. I know you can do this, its in your nature, you were born for this and I also know that you will be the best Alpha and Chief this tribe as ever known," I told him.

He pulled me closer and kissed me on top of my head. I heard him sigh and laid his cheek on top of my head.

"You got one thing right," he said with a chuckle.

"What?" I asked."I'll make mistakes, a lot of them," he said with another chuckle.

"I wish you could see yourself the way I see you, or the way the pack sees you, don't they always come to you when they need advice, or help with something that is important to them?" I asked him.

"Well… yeah," he said."You always help them without even thinking about it don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah,… your right, I guess it won't be so bad, I guess I do pretty much the same things now that I will be doing as Alpha and the pack always helps out the community, so that's pretty much what I'll be doing as Chief, I'll have meeting with the elders a lot, but I meet with them once a week the way it is, so your right, thanks honey," he said as we settled down and drifted off to sleep.

The next day was hectic, the graduation was set to start at ten in the morning, and I had to be there at nine. We woke up early and I fixed us all breakfast and grabbed my cap and gown. Billy, Jake and I jumped into his truck and headed to the school. Jake wasn't going to let me go by myself, even though the threat was gone, he wasn't about to take any chances and he wouldn't leave me to go back and pick up Billy so we all left together, Charlie left early as well so Billy wouldn't be sitting in the auditorium alone, while Jake stayed with me.

No one said anything to him; I think the size of him scared pretty much the whole graduation class as well as a few of the professors. When it was time to take our seats in the auditorium, Jacob went to join the pack, Billy and Dad. The whole graduation went off without a hitch, I walked across the stage received my diploma, and of course the gang cheered very loudly. I didn't trip…thank god.

As Jake drove us back I noticed we weren't going towards home.

"Where are you going Jake?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said. "It's a surprise," he continued.

"Jake, you know I hate surprises," I told him.

"I know, but this is your graduation present from the elders, you don't want to tell them you refuse their gift do you?" he asked, looking at me with a smirk.

I sighed and only shook my head.

We arrived at the beach and Jake ran around and got Billy's chair out of the back of the truck and helped him out, then helped me out.

"Come on baby," he said laughing after seeing the face I was making not wanting to be surprised. He grabbed my hand and led the way. As we approached the beach I noticed all the elders sitting around the bonfire, there was a table set up with food completely covering it, the pack gathered around the fire with there imprints. They watched as I approached and they were grinning from ear to ear. When I stepped on the sand everyone there began to clap. I felt like digging a hole and climbing into it, and once again I was center of attention, that I hated. I buried my face into Jakes chest as he chuckled and led me to a chair that was set up just for me. Jake sat me down in it and stood behind me. I looked across where the entire elders sat, I seen Charlie sitting next to Billy and sported the same grin that the pack had. Jake patted me on the shoulder to let me know he was there for me. Then Quil senior stood up and the entire crowd became quiet.

He looked over at me and began to speak."Bella, we honor you today. You graduated today and as of this day you have became a teacher, not just any teacher but a teacher at LaPush high school, your knowledge will rain down on the heads of every student that passes through that school, and for that we are very thankful and proud of you. But this is not the only reason we have gathered here. Your father Charlie has brought you here since you were a child, he has been a part of this tribe and has help us through many thing through out the years, you both know our laws as well as our history, and have kept our secrets, to us you are a part of this tribe. Within a few weeks you will marry Jacob and become his wife, but not only will you become his wife but you will become the Alpha female, as well as the Chief's wife, you will take on many rolls and have many responsibilities, one in being to stand next to your husband and be supportive of all his decisions, and I know you will be up to that task.

But you will also make history, you take a place in our history, as the only paleface to marry and be at the side of the Chief and Alpha of our tribe, it is an honor we don't take lightly, and I know you will stand tall and shine through any trials. Bella, it is my honor to present to you this plaque, welcoming you into our tribe, and for you to take your rightful place in our history as the first paleface to be inducted into our tribe. Jacob will you come and present your mate with this plaque?" he asked.

Jake walked over to him and took the plaque from him and walked back to me and bent down in front of me and handed me the plaque, I stared at it as tears ran down my face, I had never felt more wanted in my life, for the elders to welcome me in such a way, was so heart warming, I had always loved these people and thought of them as family, but at that moment I haven't loved anyone except Jacob more than I do right now. The crowd clapped and yelled and I think I heard a few whistles. I looked at Jake as he wiped my tears from my cheeks as he smiled at me proudly.

"I love you baby," he whispered as he kissed my lips softly.

"I love you too, Jacob," I told him as my voice cracked.

I heard Quil finish up as I stared into Jacob's eyes."There is food on the table, enjoy yourselves," he said as he sat back down. Jacob stood up and pulled me to my feet and hugged me tight, as he chuckled, everyone came up to me and congratulated me. I felt like a queen that day and I couldn't feel more apart of their lives as I did that day.


	11. CHAPTER 9 THE PRENUPTUALS

**BLACK IS MY SUN**

I writing these chapter without my beta, she is super busy so I'm on my own for awhile, if you find any flaws please forgive me, I am trying my best to correct any mistakes. Thanks for reading and please leave a review…huggs

**This story starts out with Twilight and into** New Moon, then goes into my own little world. I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer

CHAPTER NINE

THE PRENUPUALS

* * *

It was the day before the wedding, and if I thought Jacob was nervous about taking on the Alpha and Chief rolls, before he finally got over all that worry, well I would definitely double that.

We have the wedding rehearsal this afternoon, followed by the dinner at Sue Clearwater' offered to have the dinner at her house not only to be nice but Charlie and she had started dating and I think she mainly did it for him, which I appreciated.

Embry and Quil rushed Jake out of the shop early telling him he needed to be with me, seeing that I wouldn't be able to stay in the same house with me tonight and that he needed to spend some quality time with me until the wedding.

I was to stay at Sue's tonight, and Leah couldn't be happier, she had already started picking out movies for us to watch, she wanted to polish my finger nails and toe nails tonight so it would be one last thing I would have to do tomorrow, but I really think she was excited just to have a girls night, which I was excited about too, we never got to do much hanging out these days with the graduation and finals and all.

Jake ran in and grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door as he had done numerous times when he wanted to spend a few minutes with me alone. We walked to the beach. He sat me down on the drift wood which was a favorite place.

He looked over at me as he wrapped his arms around me and placed a soft quick kiss on my lips.

"This is where I kissed you the very first time," he said as he smiled remembering when we first got together, I had fought him so hard trying to convince him that I didn't feel the same way he did, but he knew better, better than I did evidently.

"I remember," I told him as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"We've known each other our entire lives, and now tomorrow at this time…you'll be my wife," he said with a chuckle.

"Yep," I giggled.

"Are you alright? You're still going to marry me right?" he asked a little worried.

"Of course I am Jake, what makes you think I wouldn't?" I asked him.

"You're so quiet," he said.

"Nerves, I guess," I told him as I sat up and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Jacob Ephraim Black, and nothing, and I mean nothing is going to stop me from walking down that isle tomorrow and becoming your wife," I told him with a smile. He smiled back at me and kissed me more passionately than he ever has before; he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Come on baby," he said as he stood up and grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

We started to walk down the beach slowly hand in hand."Jake," I said getting his attention.

"Yeah."

"You realize I won't be staying at the house tonight, don't you?"I asked him.

"Yeah, I know," he said.

"Doesn't that bother you?" I asked.

He looked over at me and stopped and pulling me close to him.

"Is that's what's bothering you? That we won't be together tonight?" he said. I lowered my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, we haven't been apart since you got home for training after you first imprinted on me," I told him. He smiled and hugged me.

"I know baby, but it's just for one night, and will have forever to be together, plus you'll be able to hang out with Leah tonight. Why don't you call the rest of the girls maybe make it a slumber party, but one where you get some sleep, because I plan on keeping you awake all night tomorrow night," he said wiggling his eye brows and laughed.I knew my cheeks turn a bright red after he said that, because he stroked my cheek with his fingers and laughed again.

"I'll see what Leah thinks of the idea, after all it is her house, I don't want a bunch of girls taking over her house without her saying its alright," I told him. He laughed again.

"But I'm still going to miss you Jacob," I told him.

He pulled his hand away from mine and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"I know baby, I'll miss you too," he said, as he kissed my forehead.

We walked on the beach for awhile before we had to get back to the house to get ready for the rehearsal and wedding dinner. The rehearsal went well, with Embry acting a fool and had the entire wedding party rolling on the floor with laughter. Embry and Quil was to stand up with Jake's and Angela and Leah would be my maids of honor and of course dad will give me away.

Mom and Phil wouldn't be there, she was still mad at me for breaking up with Edward, Phil had tried to talk to her, telling her that I was her daughter and she would regret not coming to my wedding, but she held firm. Jake thought I would be upset with it, but it really didn't bother me that much, Renee was always a little flighty and she really wasn't ever there for me before, so it didn't bother me that she wouldn't be here for my wedding. I had always been closer to my dad and as long as he was there it didn't matter one way or the other.

At the dinner, Sue had out did her self, and I told her how appreciative I was, she only smiled and hugged me and told me it was nothing, she loved cooking for her loved one's, which made me feel special and I hugged her and told her that dad was a very lucky man, as she smiled once again.

We were about done eating dinner, when dad stood up to make a speech.

"Friends and family, thank you so much for coming to this very special dinner, tomorrow we will celebrate the beginning of a new life. My Bella will marry her Jacob, "Finally", he said as everyone laughed knowing it was true, I looked over at Jake who was laughing and pulled me too him.

"I say her Jacob, because when they were little kids, she used to follow him around, every where he would go you would find Bella, and when Jake would get in trouble, Bella would be there yelling at the adult who punished him, and tell them to leave her Jacob alone." Again everyone laughed and looked over at us, as Jake kissed me on the side of my head.

"So as of tomorrow, my Bella."Which you will always be by the way," he said then continued, "Will marry her best friend. I would like you all to raise your glass with me and wish them the best that life has to offer," everyone picked up their glass and held it high above their heads.

"To Jacob and Bella may the rest of your lives be blessed," he said, as the rest of the room repeated, "To Jacob and Bella," I looked over to Jake with tears pooled in my eyes, he laid his forehead on mine and looked into my eyes.

"Thank you daddy," I told him as he smiled at me.

"Thank you everyone," Jake and I said together.

When the dinner was over everyone left, except, Sue, Leah, dad, Seth, Jacob and myself, I offered to help in the kitchen but Sue wouldn't hear of it, she volunteered Seth, who gave her a dirty look, and caused us to laugh.

I walked Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck, we laid our head on one another's forehead and just stayed that way for a few minutes.

"I got to go baby, if we don't get any sleep, we won't be worth anything tomorrow, you going to be alright?" he asked.

I shook my head."Yeah, I guess, I'm going to miss you," I told him.

"I know baby, I'll miss you too, but I'll see you tomorrow, I'll be the one down front standing next to the preacher, eleven o'clock sharp," he said with a smile. He kissed me passionately and only let up when we were in dire need of air.

"I love you, Bells."

"I love you too, Jacob."

He gave me another soft kiss and took off for the house. I stood there as I watched him disappear into the woods, I turned and went into the house already missing him, and Leah met me at the door.

"Oh come on Bella, it's only for one night," she said. I smiled at her as she pulled me up stairs to her room.

She put in a movie and went to get things ready to polish my nails, the movie started.

"You're kidding me," I told her with a laugh."I thought it appropriate," she said. She had put in Runaway bride; we both fell backwards on the floor laughing. Although I was never a run away bride, the old Bella had a tendency of running when things got tuff or when I was scared, and that was the idea behind the movie. I heard some rutcuss down stairs and looked over at Leah who was smiling at me.

"What's going on," I said as the door flew open and Emily, Angela and Kim burst in. I jumped up and hugged them all and looked over at Leah.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Jake told me, and when you didn't invite them I figured you didn't think it would be alright so I did it for you," she said as I jumped into her arms and hugged her.

"Thank you Leah, you don't know how much this means to me," I told her. She smiled and shook her head, we settled down and polished each others nails and watched the movie as the girls laughed at the choice Leah made in movies. After awhile we all fell asleep on the makeshift bed we had made in the floor.

The next morning the door flew open as Sue yelled at us to get up, she told us we had a lot to do before the wedding, that was only two hours away, we all jumped up as the girls went home to get ready and Leah and I went to separate bathrooms to shower, after eating breakfast and brushing our teeth, we settled into Leah's room as she worked on my makeup and hair, by the time she had finished, the girls were back.

Emily assured me that everything was set and joined Leah in helping me get dressed, my wedding gown was beautiful. It was white with silk that ruffled the shirt. The top of the dress was lace and lined in pearls and fit snug around my neck, I wore white slippers, Leah had my hair in cascade curls at the top and curls that fell down in the back, she pinned my veil on my head so it wouldn't fall off. After finishing she had me look into the mirror.

I looked like a princess standing there; I thank them for helping me with everything and told them they should be wedding planners with all they had done.

After hearing a knock on the door, Angela opened it, only to see Charlie standing there, he walked in and when he seen me standing there he stopped and a smile formed on his face and I swear I seen a tear in his eye.

"Sweetheart, you look amazing, you're so beautiful," he said, he came up and hugged me, the girls smiled as they watched my dad hug his not so little girl.

"You ready princess?" he asked as he led me down the stairs and to the car. The girls followed as we all piled into the car as we left for the church.


	12. Chapter 10 THE WEDDING

**BLACK IS MY SUN**

I writing these chapter without my beta, she is super busy so I'm on my own for awhile, if you find any flaws please forgive me, I am trying my best to correct any mistakes.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review…huggs

**This story starts out with Twilight and into** New Moon, then goes into my own little world.

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

CHAPTER TEN

THE WEDDING

* * *

We arrived in front of the church, dad helped me out of the car so I wouldn't get my dress dirty, Emily went on in and joined Sam and Leah, Angela, dad and I went into the foyer of the church, when Emily had went in she had closed the doors to the sanctuary so I wouldn't be seen when I arrived. Emily being there would be the sign that I was there and for the ceremony to begin.

Leah lined up first and Angela behind her then dad and I stood back away from the girls.

I heard the music begin and it felt like butterflies fluttering around in my stomach I squeezed dad's hand as he kissed my cheek. He knew how nervous I was and he thought it was cute. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I got ya princess," he told me and I shook my head, he handed the girls and myself our flowers as the door opened and the girls made their way down the isle, dad and I waited till they reached the front before my dad positioned me in front of the door as the wedding march began, when the crowd seen me they stood to there feet and dad led me slowly down the isle, I looked up to the front and seen Jacob smiling ear to ear as he watched me get closer to him, I had a death grip on dads arm, because I was sure I would wind up on my face before I reached Jake, when we reached the front Jake and I stood there staring at one another, all I wanted to do was jump into his arms and tell him I loved him and I missed him so much last night, but I fought the urge and stood there holding on to Charlie and keep my eyes on Jacob.

I heard the preacher ask "who gives this woman to this man."

"I do," Charlie told him as he kissed my cheek and took my hand and gave it to Jake, who took it gladly and pulled me to his side.

Dad took his seat next to Sue and I handed my flowers to Leah and turned towards Jake who took both my hands in his, we stood there staring into each others eyes and I barely heard half of what the preacher even said."The bride and groom has written their own vows, if you would like to start Jacob," he said.

Jake looked at me and lowered his head before looking at me once again and began.

"Bells…Bella, I have known you all of my life and that's how long I've loved you. The day you're dad brought you to our house when we were just little things, I knew then that I would make you mine. We've been through a lot through the years and I fought hand of foot to make you see that we belonged together, and when I finally won your heart, I vowed that I would never let you go again, and I won't, your mine forever, my heart is yours, yours alone, and I promise that I will care for you, love you. I will do my best to make you the happiest woman alive and no matter what happens, I will be by your side till the day I die.

I love you Bella with all my heart, with all my soul.""Bella," the preacher urged me on."  
Jacob, I love you, and have since we were young, it took me awhile to figure that out," I said with a giggle, as the guys chuckled next to Jake. "But the point is I did figure it out, there is no one I want to share my life with than you, you are everything to me, you are my Sun, I could never live without you, you too have my heart, you have my soul. I want to grow old with you and share all the happiness in the world with you. I will be there with you to share the good times and I will stand by your side in the bad times, and I too will do my best to make you the happiest man alive, and I promise to be by your side till the day I die."

"Ring please," the preacher said, as Embry handed Jake my ring.

"Jacob, place the ring on her left ring finger and repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed," he said as Jake said it right after him and slipped the ring on my finger, and brings my hand up to his lips and kisses it.

I smiled at him as the preacher continues.

"Jacob will not be wearing a ring, instead he has chosen a tattoo of the Quileute tradition, showing the world that his is wedded to Bella, he told the guests, he looked at Jake and me and said.

"By the powers given to me by the Quileute people and the state of Washington, I now pronounce you man and wife…Jacob you may kiss your bride," he said with a smile.

Jake reached down and smashed his lips to mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck and intertwined my fingers in his hair to bring him closer if possible, we stayed like that for awhile, until we heard someone yell, "come up for air," we broke loose from one another as we smiled and hugged as everyone laughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Ephraim Black," he said as the guest clapped, and Jake and I joined hands and walked to the foyer.

When we reached the foyer Jake grabbed me again and kissed me passionately, and when we pulled apart he looked at me.

"I love you Mrs. Black, he said smiling from ear to ear.

"I love you too, Mr. Black," I told him as he picked me up and swung me around and around yelling "your mine, your mine, your mine."

When the rest of the guest started filing through he put me down as they laughed seeing Jake act so sweet.

When the last guest was gone, we signed the papers and left to join our guests at the beach.

There was music playing and food everywhere you looked, one table had the food another had desserts and another one had anything you could think about to drink, I was amazed at all the food and drinks and wondered who paid for all of this, but I let it go for now and paid attention to my new husband who was proud as a peacock, he introduced me as his wife to everyone and most of them we've known forever, he just liked hearing that I was his wife and I carried his name now, he even told Billy that I was his new daughter in-law, Billy laughed and told him he knew that, and kissed my cheek.

We danced and ate and had a wonderful Embry and Quil did the toast.

"We've known Jake and Bella all our lives, when we were little we all had a crush on Bella, but Jake would punch us in the nose if we flirted with her," Quil agreed, and they both laughed as well as the guest and Jake and I. "We gave Jake a run for his money, he had to work to win Bella, because Quil and I wanted her for our girl just as much as Jake did," Embry said.

"Only one difference was, Bella never took up for us like she did Jake, when he would get in trouble, she would tell them to leave her Jake alone, but when we would get in trouble she used to tell us, well you should have been good and you wouldn't have got in trouble," Quil said, again the guest laughed, and Jake and I would shake our heads.

"But through the years, we figured out that we didn't have a chance with Bella, oh sure we were still friends, but there was no one for her like Jake was, and although she got lost along the way and Jake had to bring her back, we always knew they belonged together…Bella you broke a lot of us guys hearts when you finally gave into Jake," Embry told her. "But all in all, we're all glad you two finally found one another and married, and I would like for all of us here today to wish you and Jake the best life has to give, Bella, Jake congratulations guys, we wish you all the happiness in the world, we love you."

I mouthed "we love you guys too." As the guests drank to our happiness. Jake reached down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. When I looked up dad was standing in front of me.

"You ready to dance with your ole man?" he asked."Always daddy," I kissed Jake as he pulled out my chair and stood up to let me out to dance with Charlie, as the song played: a father and daughter song by Bob Carlisle called butterfly kisses.

I grabbed my the bottom of my dress and flung it over my arm and dad grabbed me and twirled me around the floor, I never even knew Charlie even knew how to dance, but he did, he held me close to him as he whispered how proud he was of me, that I had come along ways, and he couldn't be happier if he had chose the man for me.

There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night. Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world. But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night. All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly. She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!" Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is. I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses.

When the song ended, he stopped and looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Be happy princess, that's all I ever wanted for you," he said then kissed me on the cheek and walked me back to Jake, as I sniffled.

"Come on babe it's my turn," he said as he led me back on the floor, he nodded to the guys who started the song by: Kenny Rogers Through the years.

I can't remember when you weren't there  
When I didn't care for anyone but you  
I swear we've been through everything there is  
Can't imagine anything we've missed  
Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do

Through the year, you've never let me down  
You turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found  
I've found with you ... Through the years  
I've never been afraid, I've loved the life we've made  
And I'm so glad I've stayed, right here with you  
Through the year

I can't remember what I used to do  
Who I trusted whom, I listened to before  
I swear you've taught me everything I know  
Can't imagine needing someone so  
But through the years it seems to me  
I need you more and more.

Jake pulled me close as we began to dance, he started singing with the music, as if he was singing to me, I smiled at him, and laid my head on his chest as he keep singing in my ear, It felt so natural with Jake, as easy as breathing, I felt like I was at home in his arms, and I knew I would never be anywhere else but with him for the rest of my life.

Through the years, through all the good and bad  
I knew how much we had, I've always been so glad  
To be with you ... Through the years  
It's better everyday, you've kissed my tears away  
As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you  
Through the years

Through the years, when everything went wrong  
Together we were strong, I know that I belonged  
Right here with you ... Through the years  
I never had a doubt, we'd always work things out  
I've learned what love's about, by loving you  
Through the years

Through the years, you've never let me down  
You've turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found  
I've found with you ... Through the years  
It's better everyday, you've kissed my tears away  
As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you  
Through the years!

After the song ended, Jake reached down and softly kissed my lips as the guest clapped. Later we cut the cake, opened presents and danced the night away; we talked and thanked everyone we could get to.

When twilight hit they lit the torches, everyone danced, drank and had a good time, and when it became time for Jake and I to make our exit… everyone through rice as we made our way from the beach to the house.

Billy would stay at Charlie's for the weekend so Jake and I could have time together alone, and begin our lives together as husband and wife.

* * *

Let me know what you think of the songs i picked for this chapter...on my other sites JBNP and Easy as Breathing, I added the music of the sound track...thanks please review i would love to hear from my awesome readers...thanks huggs


	13. Chapter 11 THE NEW CHIEF AND ALPHA

**BLACK IS MY SUN**

I writing these chapter without my beta, she is super busy so I'm on my own for awhile, if you find any flaws please forgive me, I am trying my best to correct any mistakes. Thanks for reading and please leave a review…huggs

**This story starts out with Twilight and into** New Moon, then goes into my own little world.

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

THE NEW CHIEF AND ALPHA

* * *

The wedding night was amazing. We took our time, as he showed me such passion, his touch was so warm and soft, and he took me places, others only dream of. Sure Jake and I had made love before, more than a few times, but that night, oh god, I have never felt so loved, at one point I had tears in my eyes from his tender touch, he asked me if he had hurt me…I told him no, that the love he was showing me was literally touching my heart, and I couldn't love him any more than I did at that moment.

The weekend went fast, faster than we wanted it to. We were perfectly happy sharing each others company and tuning out the rest of the world. We never left the house, mainly the bedroom. Jake had told everyone to stay away, only if there was an emergency, we were not to be interrupted. They held to their word, the phone never even rang once that weekend. We didn't have a worry in the world; I knew that Jake was pushing the thought back in his head that come Monday he would be taking on the responsibilities of the tribe and the pack.

I caught him a couple of times staring off in a world of his own. When I asked him what he was thinking about, he looked at me and smiled, and shook his head, and pulled me to him and kissed me and pushed the thought out of his mind. I knew what he was thinking but I never let on. He was thinking of what was to come…all the responsibilities he would have to endure, I knew right then and there, I would stand by his side and be the shoulder he could lean on, I was his wife now and I would bend over backwards to be whatever he needed me to be…

Monday came, and so did Billy, home from Charlie's as our life began, along with all the responsibilities Jake feared.

Billy and Jake headed off to the council so he could be sworn in as the tribes Chief. When they came home I could see it in his eyes that hint of worry but along with the worry I seen pride, he stood taller, and he seemed older somehow. My Jacob was still there, but something else was also there a more dominate man stood before me, one that no man would ever cross, he didn't scare me, but I knew he could put the fear of god in anyone who crossed him.

I smiled at him and ran into his arms; he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I leaned back and looked up at him."I'm always here for you, I'll stand by your side, be whatever you need me to be, I love you Jacob," I told him, as he leaned down and softly kissed my lips.

"I know you will baby, and I will need all the support you can give me," he said with a nervous chuckle, and continued. "I love you too," I squeezed him tight to let him know I was there for him.

"You'll do fine, son, I am so proud of you, and you will stand tall among men." Billy told him, clearly proud of his son.

The phone rang and I went to answer it, to my surprise it was Alice.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked her. Alice had been calling off and on for the past two years, but I had been putting her off, I didn't want anything to do with the Cullens, especially after Jake told me of his suspicions of Edward dazzling me, I didn't want to believe that he would do something like that, and I would never tell Jacob, but I knew they were capable of such things, I had seen them do it, and I began to wonder if Edward had dazzled me to keep me at his side.

It frightened me a little and I wondered if Alice had done the same thing, I always knew that Alice would do anything for Edward and not only that, she wanted me to be part of her life as her best friend, or better than that to her, as a sister. She was always jealous of Jake and our friendship and warned me about him a few times, which turned out to be out right lies, she said one time that she had seen him making out with that Jessica girl, when I questioned her about it some days later, making her think I talked to Jake about it, which I never did, I knew he was incapable of doing such a thing especially with the imprint and all, and as I expected she changed her tune. She only said that those Quileute boys looked the same to her and maybe it was one of the others in that group. That's when I even stopped talking to her on the phone. After that, I began to tell her to stop calling, I didn't want anything to do with her or any of them.

Jacob also thought that the accident with Paul's truck had something to do with the Cullens as well, as for me I didn't know for sure any more about anything when it came to the Cullens, if they could dazzle me who's to say that they wouldn't try to harm me if they didn't get there way and there way was to have me in their lives, and if I didn't go back to them, I didn't know what they might do.

"Bella, I'm worried about you, I had a vision, that you are in danger," she told me.

I sighed. Will they ever stop trying to get me back into their lives, I thought to myself.

"Alice, please don't do this any more, I have told you and told you to please leave me alone, I am with Jacob now, we're married, please don't call here again," I begged as I hung up, I heard her say, my name again as the phone went silent, I looked over at Jake and he shook his head.

"We're going to have to do something about this Bells, I'm tired of her calling here, trying to get you to come back to them constantly," he told me.

"I'm sorry Jacob," I told him, I felt like it was my fault because I was the one who brought them into our lives, but Jake always told me it wasn't my fault, he told me that I had told them a hundred times to leave me alone, and I couldn't be at fault for them not listening to me. I just hoped that this time they listened. Jake walked up to me and hugged me and kissed me on my forehead. Letting me know it wasn't my fault once again.

They were holding a special bonfire tonight, they usually didn't have bonfires during the week but they wanted Jake to take over as Alpha as soon as possible, there would be food but none of the activities that usually took place at the gathering, there wouldn't be any story telling or dancing or even the usual football games the guys usually played. Only the elders would be there along with the pack and the imprints, no one else would be invited.

As we walked to the bonfire, Jake held me close, another worry he was to take on and he wasn't happy about it, he complained under his breath, only I could hear him.

"I didn't even want to become a wolf, now they got me being Alpha… I hate this, why me? Why can't Sam keep this position?" he complained as we walked to the beach.

"It's going to be okay Jake, I'll be by your side the whole way," I told him softly. He grinned at me and shook his head.

As the ceremony began, Jake stood up still holding my hand, he looked down at me and took a deep breath, he reached down and kissed my hand and released it and went to stand where the elders told him to stand.

Sam joined him, they stood face to face as Billy began to speak.

"We are joined here tonight to bring the rightful Alpha into the pack, Sam took up the Alpha roll because he was the first to phase and Jacob was to young to take his rightful place among the pack, for this we are grateful, you have honored yourself and the pack in doing so, but now it is time for the rightful wolf to take his place as the true Alpha male." Billy began, and after saying what he did he began to speak in his native tongue, as he did a breeze picked up, I looked around as a mist began to come off of the water and move ashore, it surrounded us in a circle, no one outside of the circle could see in but those inside could see everything that took place.

As Billy continued I noticed a wolf came from the mist, he was a rustic color a lot like Jakes wolf, he was almost like the mist itself, you couldn't see through him but he was like a billowing smoke with color to him, he walked up to Sam and Jacob as they phased, they both turned to the mysterious wolf and bowed to him, I seen Jake nod a couple of times as Sam did as well, I figured they were talking to the mysterious wolf, telepathically, as the wolves did, when I looked around at the pack they to had phased, they had moved away from the imprints and gathered around Sam and Jake, and bowed to the wolf as well.

"Then something happened that scared the life out of me. Sam jumped and bit Jake on the shoulder, I screamed and jumped up. Emily grabbed me and pushed me back down to my seat, she shook her head and wrapped her arms around me, I looked over at her, as she told me it was okay, to just watch.

I turned and watched as Jake growled and pounced on Sam and bit him on his shoulder, they back away from one another as the growling stopped. Sam bowed to Jacob and joined the rest of the pack, Jake turned and faced the wolf and bowed to him.

The wolf turned and walked over to me, he stood in front of me and looked me into my eyes, I sat up straight to show him I did not fear him and glared back at him with my shoulders held high, he bowed to me and then turned and walked back into the mist from once he came.

I looked over at Jake's wolf as he stared at me, then he turned to the pack as they all bowed to Jacob, tears streamed down my face as I knew he was now their Alpha, I was so proud of him. I didn't know what transpired between them during the ceremony, but with the pack bowing to Jake I just knew it was done. I hadn't even noticed that Billy had stop speaking during the transfer of power.

The pack disappeared into the woods and returned clothed. The pack returned to their mates as Jake took his place once again; he looked at me and held out his hand for me to join him. Emily pushed me up as I walked over to Jake, he took my hand and looked down at me and smiled then we turned to face the elders once again.

"Jacob, you have taken your rightful place as Alpha, we know you will honor us well, as head of the pack and protecting this tribe. May the great Taha Aki watch over you and guide you on this journey. Bella the great Taha Aki, honored you as the Alpha Female, you at the side of your husband will lead this tribe and the pack in great things." Billy finished with a few words in his native tongue.

"By now my mind was spinning, was he trying to tell me that the wolf that stood before me was Taha Aki? The spirit guide, I couldn't believe it, he bowed to me…Why would he bow to me? It didn't make sense. Then it dawned on me…I was the Alpha female now, I would stand by Jacob's side, he was the most powerful man in this tribe now and I was his wife, then I became worried, what if I do something wrong? What if some how I embarrass Jake, he sat high in power now, his decisions even out weighed the council…No wonder he was worried, now I was worried right along side of him…but then I thought, I can't let this get to me, I have to be strong for Jacob and all the worries I had diminished and I stood tall and straightened my shoulders and stood next to my husband ready for anything. I had decided to be there for Jake and I intended to do just that.

I looked up at Jake and his eyes seemed different, they had a yellowish tint to them it lined the edges and sprinkled into his irises and there were no sign of worry in them only pride existed now. I was so proud of him; he had come along way from that boy on the beach who tried to get me to love him. He was all man and the most powerful man in the tribe and here I was right at his side.

The pack came over and congratulated Jake, they patted him on his back, and told him they knew he would make a great Alpha, they teased me about how I would have to start cooking for them as Emily had done all these years and I laughed at them and told them as if that was going to happen… I already did cook for these bottomless pits.

We ate and talked for hours, Jake made his way to the pack and I stayed and talked with the imprints. Angela came up to me and asked if I would go shopping with her this weekend, I agreed and we decided to go to Port Angeles and would leave at ten o'clock Saturday morning.

Jake walked up to me and ready to go?" he asked. I looked at him with a wrinkled brow.

"What is it?" he asked."Your voice is deeper," I told him confused.

"Oh sorry, it's the Alpha thing," he said, with a chuckle as his voice went back to normal. He had been talking to the pack which brought out the Alpha voice, when he came up to me he was still in Alpha mode, When he relaxed his voice went back to normal.

We headed back home, there was a thousand things going through my mind and I couldn't wait to get him alone to find out what had happened while he was a wolf. I definitely wanted to find out about the spirit guide.

Billy stayed for awhile he had some things to work out with the elders. So when we got home, I began to asked Jake what was all that with the wolf and why did Sam bite him and why did he bite Sam and what was said while in wolf form.

Jake looked at me and laughed; he continued to answer as much as he could about what had happened. He told me that Sam was showing him he was Alpha and when he bit him back that he was challenging Sam for the power of the Alpha, he would either release the power to him or duel to keep it, I was surprised, that Jake would have to fight Sam for the power if Sam didn't give it to him willingly, but Jake assured me Sam didn't want the Alpha position and that's why they were there, so Sam released his power and gave it to him, he told me that the spirit guide was indeed Taha Aki and that he only appears to certain people when needed and it was a very rare thing for him to show him self, but because he was the rightful Alpha, he was the only one who could transfer such powers.

And for the spirit guide to bow to the Alpha female was unheard of, that he was surprised when he had done that, he didn't understand why Taha Aki had bowed to me, and that's why Billy stayed behind to talk to the elders, to find out why the spirit guide would honor me as such.

I thought to myself once again, another thing to think about why would the spirit guide bow to me when it was unheard of, what made me so special to where he would bow to me. There was something definitely going on with me that I still didn't understand. But it couldn't be a bad thing considering he was the spirit guide and that something good was about to happen…I hoped.

The week went by pretty fast, Jake had a couple of meetings with the council, but he never told me anything about such things so I just figured it had nothing to do with why the spirit guide honored me by bowing before me, so I left it at that. I told Jake I was going shopping with Angela tomorrow and he agreed, he didn't think it necessary to have an escort that he thought I should be okay, he just told me to make sure Angela and I took our cell phones incase we needed him or Paul.

The next morning we woke up early, I fixed breakfast as half the pack showed up to eat with us as they usually did and Angela and I took off for our shopping spree. We were having a good time actually, talking and laughing about things that happened during the week, it wouldn't be long before I started teaching at the high school on the reservation and Angela had got a position teaching art at Forks high school.

We parked and were walking down the street to a book store that I wanted to check out when I heard a screeching of tires it sounded close so I turned to see what was going on when a van appeared. The side door opened up and two men with ski masked jumped out and grabbed me, they pushed Angela down as they threw me in the van, I screamed as the men pinned me to the wall of the van, the man driving took off and we were on the highway before I knew it, I begged them to let me go and tried to assure them they had the wrong person, but they only laughed and said, they knew exactly who they had, I began to shake as the heat began to emulate off my body once again…

"Oh god," I screamed, I knew what was about to happen as it happened so many times before but this time we were in a vehicle, traveling at high speed, if I can't control this we all would be dead. I heard the man driving say there were cops on their tail. I tried to control the shaking I had and did for awhile, but then the rippling of the heat poured off of me causing the men inside the van to catch fire, they screamed and lost control of the van. The van hit a concrete barrier in the middle of the high way causing the van to take flight it flipped a number of times and when it rested everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Hang on to you're seats, it's going to be a wild ride here on out…lol…enjoy and Please leave a review…I love hearing from my special readers….huggs


	14. Chapter 12 THE ABDUCTION

BLACK IS MY SUN

Will Bella make it? Will Jacob do something he will regret later? Will they find out whose behind all that went down? Why would they want Bella?This story starts out with Twilight and into New Moon, then goes into my own little world.

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: This chapter is the prologue, but updated to join the rest of the story.

CHAPTER TWELVE

THE ABDUCTION

* * *

ANGELA'S P.O.V.

Bella and I, were walking down the street, headed to a book store Bella wanted to check out, before heading to the shopping center to do some shopping. We heard the sound of tires screeching, it sounded close so we turned to see where it was coming from when a van screeched to a halt. The side door opened and two tall men dressed in black jumped out knocking me out of the way, and grabbed Bella, they threw her into the van; I heard her scream as the van sped away, burning tires as they took off.

"Bella!" I screamed. "Oh my god, oh my god, what am I going to do," my mind was racing trying to figure out what to do, I looked around for anyone to help me when I seen a police car, I waved to it as it pulled up next to the curb. Evidently the police officer seen the van pull away."What happened?" he asked. Looking at the van and getting the licenses plate number and writing it down.

"They took my friend…they kidnapped her, help her please!" I yelled.

"Stay here, someone will get your statement," he told me as he sped towards the van with his sirens blaring.

I dug through my purse and pulled out my cell phone scanned through my numbers and found the one I needed. It rang once, twice.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Paul asked.

"Paul, they took her!" I screamed over the phone.

"Took who, baby?" he asked."Bella, a van pulled up and two men jumped out and knocked me on the ground and they grabbed Bella and threw her in the van… she's gone, Paul!" I screamed, tears flowing down my face and sobbing into the phone.

"Honey, where are you? Calm down so I can understand you," he asked.

"Um…In Port Angeles… Umm…between Ninth and Main Street, the police went after the van but they told me to wait here until another officer arrived to take my statement," I told him, still sobbing.

"Okay, honey you stay there, I'll get Jake and meet you there don't move, okay?" Paul told her.

"Okay, Paul….please hurry," I said in almost a whisper and he hung up.

Within minutes the officer arrived and took my statement and thirty minute later Jake and Paul were there.

The police officer that took my statement was still there.

Jake ran up to the officer and told her that it was his wife they took; the policewoman told him that there was a convoy of police cars chasing them down highway 101. I could see that didn't calm Jake down, I could see the fear in his eyes. He was scared half to death.

* * *

JACOB'S P.O.V.

My cell phone rang. I opened it, my hands were shaking so bad I had trouble holding it, please let it be good new and that Bella is alright, I thought to myself, but instead it was Quill calling.

"Quil, this better be important," I barked.

"Did you say that Bella was taken by two men in a van?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well, it's all over the news. They are chasing that van…" I could hear the television in the back ground, while Quil was talking to me. Then suddenly on the other end of the line there was a crash sound, "Oh shit! Oh my god no!" Quil screamed.

"What is it? Quil, what happened?" I screamed, I heard the explosion but I was hoping it was something else, so I listened to Quil.

"Oh man, Jake, I'm sorry," he said sadly. I didn't want to hear that shit. So I yelled at him."God Damn it! What happened?" I yelled."The van went into the air, flipped about twenty times and then blew up. I'm sorry man." Quil said.

I closed my eyes and swallowed hard. This can't be happening, this isn't right, it can't be true, I kept telling myself. I closed my phone. My brain seemed to stop for a moment, until Quil's words made sense and I understood what had just happened. My body felt numb, my breathing started to speed, I wasn't getting enough air. my knees soon gave up and I fell to the ground, silent tears flowed down my face, all I could see was Bella face and how I would never see her again and with a whisper that only Paul could have heard, I said her name.

"Bella."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and a female voice say how sorry she was, at first I thought it was Angela, but when I heard the car pull away, I knew it was the police officer.

I stayed there on my knee's staring out into nothing like my life had just become, without Bella I would be nothing, how will I live without her, my beautiful Bella was gone. I tried to swallow but my throat was dry. I couldn't move the pain was unbearable.

I heard my phone ring again, but I couldn't move to answer it…It didn't matter who it was I didn't want to talk to anyone.I felt Paul, pry the phone out of my hand, I heard him tell whoever it was who he was, I didn't try to listen to who was on the other end…I didn't care, it didn't matter any more. I heard Angela sobbing behind me; of coarse she would be upset. Bella was her best friend.

"Bella…she's not dead," I heard Paul say I looked up at him, I jumped up and took the phone from him.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"It's Charlie… Bella is alive, she's in surgery now, get your ass down here now," Charlie demanded.

"I'm on my way," I told him I ran to my car, I didn't even notice if Angela and Paul was following, I jumped into the car and looked over to see them pile into the car as I drove way over the speed limit to get to Fork's hospital.

When we arrived, I ran into the hospital… "Bella Black… Where is she?" I asked not even realizing I had done it in my Alpha voice, I scared the poor nurse at the front desk.

"Jake, in here," Charlie yelled. Paul, Angela and I ran towards him.

"How is she?" I asked."We haven't heard anything yet," Charlie said as he paced and ran his hands threw his hair. He was covered in blood; the front of his uniform which was once blue was now a bright red, from his shirt clear down to his shoes.

I sat down on the chair, I put my face in his hands, "Please, please, please," I kept saying to myself, willing for Bella to be alright.

"How did you get here so fast?" I heard Paul asked Charlie.

Charlie looked at him. "I was in the chase, when I found out they had Bella. I was there to pull her out before the van blew, the two guys are dead and Bella…. She's…. I don't know, she was covered in so much blood I couldn't tell," he said.

I looked up at him and cringed as I seen the blood all over his uniform, knowing it was my Bella's.

"I didn't wait for the ambulance; I put her in my car and got her here as fast as I could. Carlisle met me at the entrance."

I jumped up at the mention of his name. "Charlie, it's their fault she's here to begin with. I don't want him anywhere near her," I told him.I didn't trust the Cullens. I thought from the beginning that they had dazzled her in some way and that was how they kept her so close to them. Edward somehow made Bella believe she loved him, and even when they left her alone deep in the woods broken, he left that spell on her just incase he decided to come home and wanted her to come back to him. Little did the Cullens know that Bella broke that spell when she fell in love with me? I still thought that they were trying to get her back. They called all the time, Bella tried and tried to get them to leave her alone but they still kept calling her and I just knew they would stop at nothing to make it happen.

"She'll be fine, Carlisle isn't her surgeon. Doctor Meadows is working on her. Carlisle is only assisting so for now stop worrying about the Cullens.

We have to do what we can for Bella right now," Charlie said, patting me on his shoulder.

It was hours before we heard once empty waiting room was now full of half the Reservation, some people were pacing while others were talking quietly, and promising me that Bella was going to be alright, there was no sight of the Cullens. They wanted to be her friends again so bad. Not that I wanted them there. Maybe they knew if they showed up I would have killed them on the spot. I just knew they had something to do with this and if she died there won't be one of them left standing, I swear to that.

The Doctor came into the waiting room and looked around. "I'm looking for the family of Bella Black?" he asked.

Charlie and I stood up."I'm her husband and Charlie here is her father," I told him.

"I'm Doctor Meadows, come with me please." The three of us walked towards the Doctor's office. "Have a seat," his smoothing voice said to Charlie and me who was waited nervously for what he had to say. "Bella suffered many broken bones; it would be simpler to tell you what bones she didn't break. She had internal bleeding which I think we have under control now. She has lost a lot of blood and the worry of infection is high. She has a concussion she literally cracked her skull which we fixed but we have to watch for hemorrhaging and make sure that her brain doesn't swell. Officer Swan got her here fast so that works in our favor. I would like to give you hope but it's not good, if she get's through the night there's a better chance for her survival. I wish I had better news for you, but we are doing everything we can do for her. If you're praying men, I suggest you do a lot of praying," he said.

Charlie and I sat there in shock, tears flowing down both our faces.

"Thank you, Doctor, can we see her?" Charlie asked.

"Sure…but only you two for now, and Mr. Black you can stay with her tonight if you wish," the doctor said.

"Thanks, doc," I told and I followed the doctor into the room where Bella was and as soon as I saw her my knees hit the floor, I put my face into my hands and began sobbing like a little baby.

The only sound in the room was the beeping of the heart monitor and the oxygen that helped her breathe.

Charlie helped me off the floor and brought a chair for me to sit on.I saw the damage to Bella's body. Her face was swollen. Her pale skin looked even paler next to her two black eyes that were swollen shut. Her once beautiful curled hair was covered in gauze. All her gorgeous face was covered in bruises, cuts and bandages. Her whole body looked beaten up and bruised.

"Bella," I cried, grabbing her tiny hand in mine and bringing it to my lips, kissing it softly so not to hurt her.

Charlie stayed for a few minutes then turned to me, "I, I g…got t…to…c…all her mom," he stuttered then stopped."She's my baby, Jake," as Charlie broke down sobbing.I jumped up and held him in my arms as we both cried together.

After Charlie got control of himself he wiped away his tears and walked out of the room to call Renee.I sat there for hours as the nurses came in to check on her. They were in and out at least every fifteen minutes changing the I.V. bag full of blood to replace what she had lost.

"Please come back to me, Bells…Please don't leave me….I love you so much, baby…please hear me, honey…don't leave me…I love you so much…I can't live without you, baby…you know that…So please fight, fight for me… for us…" I begged, tears flowing down my face.

"Jacob," a soft voice came from the doorway, I looked towards the door and jumped up.

"What do you want? Get the hell away from here!" I yelled.

"Jacob…I'm a doctor I can help her," Carlisle said.

"You stay the hell away from her do you hear me! It's your fault she's lying in that bed, and I'll tell you something, if she dies, I'm coming for you and your entire family… You got that, leech! Get out!" I yelled again as Carlisle turned and walked away.

The nurses came running to see what the ruckus was about along with half the Pack. The Wolves growled as Carlisle walked past them.

"You okay, Jake?" Paul asked. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Just take the guys home they need to rest, I'll call if I need you," I told him.

"Okay Jake, but if you need anything, call okay?" Paul told him as he walked away.

I sat there for what seemed to be like hours to me, I never left her side, holding her hand, begging her to come back to me. my eyes were starting to close when suddenly the heart monitor went off. I got close to Bella's face, and told her to stay with me as I held her hand tighter.

A team of Doctor's rushed into the room and pushed me out of the way she had flat lined. The team worked on her, trying to bring her back. I backed away from where I was pushed, and leaned against the wall. "Bella, please," I cried. "Don't leave me… I love you, Bell's…" I wailed over and over again.

Charlie ran in, and looked at Jake. "What happened?" he asked. All I could do was shaking my head.

They worked for a while; finally one of the team yelled "call it.""NO!" I shouted and then ran away.I heard Charlie called after me but I didn't stop.I ran until I got to the woods. I phased and ran as fast as I could, growling and howling so loud that the Pack could hear me from miles away.I heard Paul come up behind me, he was trying to get me to stop, but I couldn't I was faster than him and within no time I out ran him. I heard him howl for the pack, and I heard the pack answer. But I closed them off from my mind.I couldn't run fast enough to make the pain disappear. I didn't want to feel this ache. My heart was breaking into a million little pieces.I dug my claws into the ground, deeper and deeper to get more traction that would help me fly into the night.

Then for no reason at all I stopped. My mind raced, the more I thought the madder I got. _All I could think about was that this was their entire fault. I laid my head back and howled loudly into the dark night, warning our _enemies_ that it was their time to_ pay_…_

_

* * *

_Let me know what you think...please leave a review, I love hearing from you all...thanks...huggs


	15. Chapter 13 THE AFTERMATH PRT1

BLACK IS MY SUN

This story start's out with Twilight and into New Moon, then goes into my own little world.

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

PART ONE

THE AFTERMATH

* * *

CHARLIE'S P.O.V.

* * *

I walked into the room and there were a team of doctor all over Bella working on her, my heart began to beat hard within my chest, I looked to my left to see Jacob leaning against the wall tears streaming down his face.

"What happened?" I asked, Jacob only shook his head he was whispering something to him self.

Then I heard one of the team yell "Call it," I know my face went white when I heard that because I knew what it meant; my Bella… my baby was dead. As the tears flowed down my face as well… I heard Jacob yell…. "NOOO!" and ran from the room I turned to see him run down the hall and I called to him but it didn't turn around, the team was cleaning up as Carlisle walked into the room I ignored him and went to stand next to my baby and took her hand I sat down in the seat that Jacob had sat in for so many hours and brought Bella's hand to my lips and closed my eyes I could feel her becoming warmer but I didn't think anything of it because I was so torn up from losing my baby girl.

I heard Carlisle yell for the team to leave now! And I heard the door softly close when I looked up at Carlisle, he was looking at Bella and softly told me to back away from Bella, I looked over at Bella who was glowing, a bright light was emulating through her skin from every pore even her hair had changed to a lighter shade. I looked at Carlisle.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked him.

"I don't know yet, but there is some kind of mutation going on she is changing," He said.

"Is she dead or what?" I asked.

"It seems she isn't dead just changing," he said.

I picked up my cell and called Jake but he didn't answer his phone."You reached Jake leave a message…Beep,"

"Jake, get you ass back here she's not dead," I said leaving a message on his phone, then called Billy and told him what was going on and to try to get hold of Jake and get him back here.

He said he would try and I hung up and I watched as Bella started floating above the bed.

"Charley is there any special gifted people in your family?" Carlisle asked.

"Um….I don't know I have a lot of papers at home about my family but I really never paid any attention to them before," I told him.

"I suggest you go over them this has to be inherited through a gene," Carlisle told we watched Bella the light that was emulating off her turn into heat as it ripple out of every pore of her body it looked like she was shaking violently, but she wasn't it was the heat rippling all around her, her hair blew around her face as the heat coming from her generated energy that swirled around her entire body, her hair turned colors from blonde to red and back to brown and then back to blonde once again, she began to move, her feet started in a downward motion and her upper body move up as she came to a standing position.

She stood just inches from her bed, flames licked her body but there were no burns anywhere on her, she still had that pale skin, she turned towards us and her eyes opened and it looked as though she was staring through us like we weren't even there the cuts on her face and the swelling was gone as the bandages burnt and fell to the bed. Carlisle ran to the bed and swiped them off the bed so the sheets wouldn't catch fire.

Flames shot from her fingers as Carlisle grabbed the fire extinguisher and pulled the pin to put out any fire that she was throwing across the room, but not once did she aim at me or closed her eyes and slowly leaned back to her laying position and descended to the bed as her body touched the bed she gasped as to catch her breath and then opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

I ran up to her and called her by name. "Bella, honey."She turned her head to me. Her eyes were the brightest green I had ever seen and when she looked at me I could almost swear she was looking straight into my soul. Her face was almost angelic peaceful but strong.

"Bella," I said again.

When she spoke it sounded like bells ringing it had an echo to it."Do I know you?" she asked in her singing voice."Bella, it's me dad….Charlie," I told cocked her head.

"Who is this Bella, you speak of?" she said again in her angelic voice.

I closed my eyes then looked over at Carlisle."I don't know yet Charley," is all he said.

Then she closed her eyes and slept.

Carlisle checked her, he said she was fine like nothing had happened to her except for the transformation he couldn't find anything wrong with her, he needed to bring a portable x-ray machine in to make sure her bones were healed but he expected that they had also heal during the transformation.

I was getting a little anxious and wanted some answers, my little girl was alive thank god but what the hell was going on…Someone started beating on the door, Carlisle opened the door to an intern with a gurney to take Bella to the morgue and Carlisle told him he wasn't needed any longer and sent him away.

Carlisle walked up to me, "Charlie I am going to see about getting Bella a room I will make sure any flammable items are taken out first then we will talk about what's going on," he told me.I just shook my head and took a seat.

I ran my hand threw my hair and took a deep breath and let it out as I tried to figure out what I had just seen.I walked up to Bella who was sleeping soundly and kissed her on the forehead, "What's going on with you kid?" I asked her not expecting an answer. She looked the same only her hair was lighter she had a strip of red running through it. I sighed and picked up my phone and opened it and tried Jake again.

* * *

JACOB'S P.O.V.

* * *

I couldn't stand it the pain was too much I could hear my brothers yelling for me but I couldn't deal with them right now my Bella was gone so I phased back to human as I laid there naked on the floor of the woods.I had my head lying on my hands which were still digging into the dirt I swear I was losing my mind. Nothing I did was helping the pain and the pain was unbearable I felt like someone was taking their hand and jabbing my in the gut and twisting my organs into mush I was sobbing so hard that I became sick and threw up everywhere, I keep yelling for Bella hoping that this had been a bad dream and she would help me by waking me up, but she never came and I was still in my nightmare.

I thought when Bella and I finally got together that all this was finished that all that we had been through was over and that we finally got our chance. We had the threat for awhile of someone coming after her, but I just thought that was the Cullens trying to scare her into returning to them, and when it stopped, the calls began again, so I truly thought it was the Cullens trying to take her from me I worried that I would lose her again but not this way. I thought she might return to her Vampire lover and leave me again and the thought of that scared the hell out of me. But after awhile she convinced me she was with me forever and now this, was it the Cullens plan that had gone bad? Trying to get her back one last time?When we said our vows and she was finally mine I didn't worry any longer, she had finally made her choice and she chose me and I couldn't be more proud or happy with her choice and when she told Sam that she had turned down there offer to be their friend and didn't want to see them any longer I was elated and I knew then I didn't have to worry anymore, but that wasn't true either.I should have realized that we lived in a supernatural world and nothing is as it seems why didn't I see that? Why didn't I protect her better? Now it's too late.

Then I started thinking about why we were what we were and what started all this, what changed our tribe into what it was, why are we Were Wolves….. and then the Cullens kept trying to get her back…THE CULLEN'S! I shook so hard I thought my teeth would fall out and bang I phased back into Wolf form. This is their fault; I said through my sharp teeth, I will kill them all or they'll kill me either way I will have my peace. I ran as fast and as hard as I could to get to the Cullens house, I could hear my brothers yelling for me but I blocked them out there was only one thing on my mind and that was revenge make them pay for me losing my Bella I passed the treaty line and in no time I was in their front yard, I slowly stalked to their front porch.

I seen Edward, Emmet and Jasper standing there, I growled deep and long and bared my teeth.I heard Edward yell "No!" As he fell to the porch and his brothers looked at him and he told them that Bella was dead.

* * *

Let me know what you think...Please review...I love to hear from my special readers...thanks...huggs


	16. Chapter 13 THE AFTERMATH PRT 2

BLACK IS MY SUN

This story start's out with Twilight and into New Moon, then goes into my own little world.

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

PART TWO

THE AFTERMATH

* * *

JACOB'S P.O.V.

Then the mother and sisters came out crying as blood instead of tears filled their eyes."Jacob we are so sorry," Esme said.

"He doesn't want any pity….He wants us dead," Edward told them as he read my mind and stayed seated on the porch.

_"Jacob,"_ a voice came up from behind me, I turned to see the entire Pack standing behind me.

"Sam, we are going to rid the world of these leeches once and for all," I told him.

_"Jake, Bella's not dead," _He said as I turned to look at him.

"Bella's not dead," Edward said jumping up off the porch and smiling ear to ear as the Cullens laughed and hugged one another in celebration and I growled at them.

"What are you talking about Sam I was there I watched her die," I told him.

"Billy sent us after you, Charley called said for you to get your ass back to the hospital that Bella's not dead, something's going on with her but she's not dead," He said.

_"Bella's alive?"_ I asked. A million things went through my head after he told me that. How is that possible? I know I seen her die. Why did I leave I could have been there with her this whole time, beraiding myself for being stupid.

"Yes Jake you need to get to the hospital right now, Charley's waiting on you," Sam said.

I took off running leaving them all behind I had to get to Bella, my Bella she's alive I couldn't believe it my insides were jumping for joy, but Sam said there was something going on with Bella and that had me worried, what could possibly be going on now? I thought to myself.

When I arrived I phased to human form and ran into the hospital I ran to the room where I had left Bella but she wasn't there, I turned and looked around to see if I seen anyone but no one was around, I went to the desk and asked where Bella was she told me a room number and told me how to get there and I ran till I got there.I walked into the room and Charlie was sitting in one of the chairs I ignored him and walked straight up to Bella.

There she laid as beautiful as she had ever been all her bruises and cuts and the swelling was gone and she was sleeping soundly, her hair was blonde with a red streak running through it, I turned to Charlie with a puzzled look on my face.

"We have a lot to talk about son," is all he said as he put his arm around me and sat me down.

He told me everything that had happened after I had left he said he didn't know why but Carlisle thought it was hereditary and now that I was there he would run home and get the papers and bring them back and together we could go through all the family histories and figure out where it came from and maybe we could figure out just what Bella was or had transformed also told me that Bells didn't know who he was or who she was when she did speak but she hadn't woke up since and for me to be careful if she did wake up and also he didn't want me to be surprised if she didn't recognize me.

I sat there staring at my Bella trying to formulate everything in my mind to make sense out of all of it.I took her hand in mine and her hand was warm I would swear she was one of us with how warm she was, I opened her tiny hand and kissed her palm, "I love you baby," I told her hoping she could hear me.

I looked at her beautiful face and she did look like an angel lying there just like Charlie said.

"Bella, honey can you hear me?" I asked her. I said it over and over again trying to get her to answer me, at first I thought she couldn't hear me then her eyes fluttered.

"Bella honey, are you awake sweetheart?" I asked her again.

She opened her eyes and looked at me and smiled as I smiled back at her.

"Jacob," she said and that was the sweetest sound I have ever heard in my life. I reached down and slid my arms under her and hugged her carefully and cried, my Bella came back to me and I was the happiest man alive at that moment. "Bella my sweet Bella," I keep saying over and over again.

"I thought I had lost you honey," I told her.

"You won't get rid of me that easy Jacob Black," she said and I laughed through my tears. I pushed the nurse's button to let them know she was awake and I never left her nurse came in and was surprised to see her awake.

"I'll call the doctor," she said and turned and walked away.

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face I was so happy Bella was with me again I didn't know what to do but stay next to her and never take my eyes off her nurse came back in and took her vitals, "Welcome back Mrs. Black you gave everyone a scare there for awhile," she said.

Bella looked at me and smiled and mouthed sorry to me and I just shook my head.

"There's nothing to be sorry for honey," I told her as I ran my hand through her hair.

Then Carlisle walked in with Charley, I growled at him and stood between Carlisle and Bella.

"Bella you're awake," Charlie said and ran to her side and kissed her on the head. "How do you feel honey," he asked her."I'm fine dad, please don't worry, I feel great really," she said. I smiled and looked at Charlie and Charlie gave me a worried look.

"Jacob remember what we talked about? Carlisle is the only one capable in handling this sort of thing right now okay," Charlie told me, I didn't like it but I let him through.

"Thank you Jacob," Carlisle said."So Bella, how do you feel?" Carlisle asked her.

"She's running a high fever Dr." the nurse said.

"Thank you nurse, I think I can handle it from here," Carlisle told her as she left.

"Fever? I don't feel sick," Bella said.

"Bella do you remember anything that happened to you or I should asked what is the last thing you remember?" Carlisle asked her.

"Um… Angela and I were shopping and someone grabbed me from behind," Bella said."Did you see who it was?" he asked.

I could see she was trying to remember but wasn't having any luck with it."I see flashes but nothing concrete," she said.

"That's okay Bella maybe it will come back later, I want to do some routine test and keep her here for a few days to see how things are with her, but from what I can see she's fine a little warm to the touch but so are you Jacob," Carlisle said as I growled at him again.

"Jacob….Be good," Bella said and smacked my arm. I looked down at her and smiled.

She wiggled her finger at me to come here and pointed to her lips and I complied gladly.

"Try and get some rest Bella and I'll check on you later and if you need anything ask one of the nurse's and they'll get hold of me," Carlisle said.

"Thanks Carlisle," Bella Bella slept.

Charlie picked up the small box he had brought with him and started going through the confines of the box.

* * *

Let me know what you think...Please review, I would love to hear from all my special readers...thanks huggs Peggy


	17. Chapter 14 PRT 1 THE JOURNAL

BLACK IS MY SUN

This story start's out with Twilight and into New Moon, then goes into my own little world.

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

PART ONE

THE JOURNAL

* * *

Charlie's P.O.V.

* * *

I went through the papers in the box with Jacob's help, I found my grandfathers birth certificate I knew he was part Native American but didn't know which tribe he belonged too until now, I looked at the certificate and found out he came from northern Michigan and from a tribe called Ojibwa.

"Have you ever heard of this Tribe?" I asked Jacob.

Jacob took the paper from me and looked at it. "Oh sure, sure Billy used to tell me stories about this tribe, stories of the Great Eagle who would someday return in human form and fight off a great evil with the help of the wolves," he told me.

"Do they phase the way you do?" I asked him.

Jacob looked at me, "As far as I know we are the only one's who shift, it's just a story Charlie," he said.

"Yeah well it was only a story to me about you guys but it turned out to be true," I told him sarcastically.

Jacob laughed and shook his head as he handed me back the paper. "Isn't that a birth certificate?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, It's my grandfathers," I told him.

"I didn't know you had Native American in you Charlie," Jacob said.

"Neither did I, well, I knew my grandfather was part Native American but I didn't know he was full blooded," I told him.

"Who's part Native American?" Billy said as he entered the room and wheeled himself next to us.

"Charlie is," Jacob told Billy. "His Grandfather was Ojibwa," Jacob told his father.

"Really that's interesting, how did he find his way here? Were a long way from his tribe," Billy told me.

I was rifling through the papers and found a book, "I don't know but maybe this will tell us something," I told them holding up a small opened it to his surprise his grandfather had left a journal."It's a journal," I told Jake and Billy.

"Who wrote it and what is it about?" Jake asked me.

"Well it was written by my grandfather," I told him as I started to read.

"Well it says here he came to LaPush to meet with Ephraim Black but it doesn't say why," I told them as I keep reading.

"Listen to this," I told them and I began to read to them from the I read aloud we discovered that my heritage went back at least two hundred years in some way or form, my family heritage went through different tribes and the explanation we found was shocking.

It says that the great spirit had come to my grandfather in a dream and told him that the great spirit had led my family through different tribes in order to join the gene of each tribe with special powers and although none of my ancestors could use said powers that all the supernatural powers would one on day find its way to the chosen one and she alone would be the only one to use the thought about what he had just read and wondered if Bella would be the one that his grandfather had written about; I looked over at Bella who was sleeping peacefully.

I scanned the book closer if he was talking about Bella I wanted to know more.

"Look at this guys I found all the different tribes and by this at least one of my family through the last two hundred years had come from ten different tribes.

"What?" Jacob said with not believing what I was read.

"That's what it says," I told Jake.

"Let him finish Jake, this could be important," Billy told Jake.

I began to read on out loud so they could hear what my grandfather had written.

It say's here that grandfather found with each tribe they had a sacred power but only one sacred animal and it wasn't even an animal but a each tribe grandfather spoke of an Eagle and that this Eagle led the people and spoke of mother earth and how to protect her from that evil that surrounded only one will have the power to protect her from the evil that will come and that this Eagle will take human form in this person when it came time and bring forth all the powers that had been collected through the years and that she along with the Wolves will take on this evil and be victorious.

I was really surprised to learn all of this and that so much Native American was in my blood, I hadn't even realized I had Native American in me, I had never put two and two together, I knew my grandfather came from somewhere out east and had met my grandmother and fell in love with her and stayed here in Washington but I had thought that grandfather Swan was only half native American and that was the extent of my knowledge of my Indian heritage.I looked at Billy and shook my head.

"We too have a story in our history of the Eagle that your grandfather spoke of that we are to join with this Eagle as Wolves and defeat the said evil.

"Does that mean that Bella will transform into this Eagle?" I asked Billy.

"I don't know, this prophecy is old, and has changed through the years. We haven't seen anything to prove its truth, at least not till now. Bella hasn't transformed into anything yet. Yes, she is showing signs of power, but as of yet she has only shown the power of fire. Yes she has the warmth that the Pack has but she still hasn't transformed as of yet, we will have to see how this unfolds, she will have to be watched," Billy told us.

"This is crazy my wife is not a shifter," Jake said getting a little upset.

"Jake you didn't see what Carlisle and I saw earlier, that was not my daughter, hell she didn't even know who I was afterwards, and now she does….there's something going on with her and if you love her like you say you do, then you will watch her and take care of her until we figure out just what is going on with her," I told him.

"Look Charlie, I'm not saying I won't watch her of course I will watch and take care of her, I love her for crying out loud, and yes she may have powers and that's fine too but I can't believe she's going to transform into this Eagle your grandfather wrote about, the Eagle is suppose to represent one of the Great Spirits if anything it will take over her body, but I don't think it will show its self in a solid form," Jake said.

"That's possible," Billy said. "Jake is right about that, I have never seen or heard of a Great Spirit taking on a human form, but that is why we need to watch over her and one thing for sure is she needs to stay on the reservation to keep her safe," Billy said.

"I'll talk to Carlisle and see about getting her released today, one thing for sure is she doesn't need to be in this hospital if more of her powers start to surface," I all agreed to that and I went to find Carlisle, I found him in his office I sat down and explained all we had found out in my grandfathers journal and told him that there was the possibility that she could have more powers and that we needed to take her out of the hospital in case that was to happen, He agreed and signed her out after doing a brain scan and a couple of blood test.

I took them to Billy's and dropped them off and gave them the fire extinguisher out of my car just in case Bella started with the fire throwing again.I told them I would stop back later to check on Bella, but for now I had missed a lot of work and had to at least show up, and check on things there to make sure things were running smoothly. I also had to call Renee and stop her from coming here, the last thing we need is for her to find out all this supernatural crap and have her going off on everyone, we have enough to worry about without adding to the chaos.

On the way to the station I was thinking about my heritage and was wondering why no one in my family never mentioned about the box with all this information in it, or maybe like me I never looked at it only when Bella started this transformation crap, did I think to get it and check it out, to think that this box had been handed down three generations and no one had even looked at it was unbelievable, or if they did they just never said anything to me, and it was just my parents after grandfather and grandmother passed on, and even if they did they probably thought it was a lot of Indian bull crap like I used to think before I found out about the Wolves on the Quileute now my baby has to go through this, why her? I know she is good with weird supernatural crap and maybe that's why, because she is good with all this.I found myself wishing I had never found out about any of this, and that all this would by-pass Bella, but I don't think that would be the case, I pulled up in front of the station and went in.


	18. Chapter 14 PRT 2 THE JOURNAL

BLACK IS MY SUN

This story start's out with Twilight and into New Moon, then goes into my own little world.

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

PART TWO

THE JOURNAL

* * *

JACOB'S P.O.V.

* * *

We got Bella into the house and got her comfortable, I tried to get her to lay down on the bed but she wasn't having it so I sat her up on the sofa, I ordered a few pizza's so she wouldn't have to cook not that I would have had her cook anyway but knowing Bella she would have, so I ordered the pizza's and when they arrived she hurried to the dining room table and sat across from me."Are you hungry baby?" I asked grinning at the way she hurried to the table.

She smiled "I'm starving," she said as she reached across the table and grabbed two slices and scarf them down. I shook my head and scarf a few down had finished and pulled his wheel chair away from the table and sat across the room watching Bella, I could tell he had seen something that I evidently didn't as I watched his face and his eye brows wrinkled, I looked at Bella who was sitting there staring off into space then she looked at me and cocked her head then smiled.

"What?" she asked as I sat looking at her.

"Nothing baby, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Fine," she put down her pizza and stared out into space again and was mumbling something as she rolled her thumb and four finger together and I noticed the spark's that flickered from the friction from rubbing them together, I gasped which brought her out of the trance she was in and looked at me.

"What?" she asked as she looked at me confused.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something," I told her.

"Like what?" she asked.

"It was nothing baby, don't worry about it," I told her as I looked at Billy and he looked at me worried as well.

A little later we were in the living area watching a movie, I let Bella lean back on the sofa to rest and I sat in the recliner and Billy sat in his wheelchair, I kept looking over at Bella and she seemed fine so I went back to the movie we were all minutes later I seen Bella stand, I looked up at her and she just stood there her face was blank and her eyes had turned black.

"Bella," I said trying to get her attention, but she either didn't hear me or she was ignoring me, she walked over to Billy and looked down at him and cocked her head to the side and looked at him.

"Dad," I said, as Billy put his hand up as to tell me its okay.

Bella put her hand together and rubbed them, she started out slow and the more she rubbed them together the faster her hands got, until they became nothing but a blur, then stopped reached down and touched Billy on the top of his back and slowly moved her hand down his back along his spinal cord when she came to the bottom of the spinal cord she stopped, she was speaking another language and if I was human I wouldn't have heard any of it for she was speaking no louder than a whisper, then a bright light appeared where her hand were as she pulled her hands slightly away from Billy's back but no more than two inches then there were these little electrodes pulsing from Bella's hand entering into Billy's back as he jerked a little.

"Dad!" I yelled and Billy shook his head.

"Its okay son leave her be," Billy told me as I stood up, she looked at me.

"Sit down young Alpha," the voice said that wasn't my Bella, a ringing type of voice almost like and echo but sweet and with a demand that made me shiver. I found myself sitting back into my chair and watching as who ever was controlling my Bella went back to work on electrodes kept shooting into my dad's back as his legs jumped every now and then and his feet jumped, it was like what ever Bella was doing was moving itself down his body until it reached his toes, this went on for a good ten minutes, I was worried dad was in pain his face was scrunched up as each electrode pulsed through his body and then it stopped as abruptly as it stood there and stared off into nothing again.

"Bella," I said again, she turned to me and cocked her head again and looked at me or should I say looked through me, like someone had spoken to her and she was searching for who ever spoke and she couldn't see who it walked back to the sofa and sat back down and leaned back, her eyes became normal again and began to watch the movie, and she looked at me and smiled and then lost her smile as her face took on a worried look.

"What is it Jacob?" she asked me as if she didn't know why I was staring at her, I shook my head and smiled she shrugged her shoulders and went back to watching the movie once again, and I looked over at Billy.

"Dad are you okay?" I smiled at me and reached down and touched his legs he began to laugh, he reached down and pulled up the foot pads on the wheelchair and put his feet on the floor, he looked at me and kept laughing, I jumped up and walked over to him, he pulled himself off the chair and using me to steady himself and stood up his laughter became tears as he moved his feet and walked for the first time in many years with me to hold on to for support.

"Dad!" I cried along with him. I looked over at Bella in wonderment of what she had just done, she didn't acknowledge the fact that Billy could walk or the fact that she had just healed my father, she looked at me and only smiled.

Her eyes darkened once again as she said with a smile, "Dad's coming," and her eyes became normal again.I let Billy hold on to table and ran to the window and looked to see if Charlie was there but he wasn't, I looked over at Bella when I heard the tires of a car approaching as Charlie drove up in front of the house; I opened the door and stared at him as he walked to the house.

"What?" Charlie said as I stared at him then at Bella who was smiling at us and then at looked over at Billy who was standing alone. "Billy….Your walking," Charlie said shocked as Billy smiled ear to ear and pointed to looked over at Bella who was sitting on the sofa, she looked over at Charlie.

"Hi dad," she said and continued watching the movie that she had been watching as nothing was going was going on with Bella was coming together, not only when she had told me Charlie was coming her eyes darkened but she didn't stare off and after she told me her eyes became normal again and continued doing what she was doing and when she saw Billy walking she didn't act like it shocked her she just excepted it and went on with what she was doing, one thing I did know was we had to sit down with Bella and talk to her to see if she knew what was going on with her or talk to whoever was controlling her if that was even possible.

I walked to Billy and helped him back into his wheelchair although he could walk now it would take awhile for his legs to strengthen enough to stand , Billy and I walked into the kitchen.

"What is going on?" Charlie asked."It seems Bella has got a couple of more powers," I told him.

"Like what?" Charlie asked.

"Healing for one and she knew you were coming before you got here. We need to sit her down and see if we can talk to her or to whoever is controlling her," I told Billy and Charlie.

"It won't hurt her will it?" Charlie asked.

"I don't think it would. Either she remembers or she don't and even if I call on whoever is controlling her it will take over Bella's body and she won't remember anyway, so I don't see how it would hurt her," I turned to see Bella standing in the door way, she smiled at us, her eyes were black again which told me she wasn't in control again and the one who was controlling her was talking to us.

"Yes we need to talk," the voice said that wasn't my gathered around the table as Bella sat on the other side and looked at each of cocked her head and began.

"My name is not important, I am what I am, I am the one who was fore told to you. This vessel I control is most powerful as I speak with you I find it very hard to control her, the powers that she possess are growing faster than I have foreseen she has four so far and the other six is in process, I will try to train her with these abilities and it is getting easier as she seems to know I am here with her now, she is very smart and learns fast, she hears me as I speak to you and she is trying to use her own tongue which makes it difficult, I could let her speak to you as I explain it to her in her head, but I would much rather do it myself. Young Alpha if you would tell her to let me explain, I think she would listen to you." The Great Spirit said.I shook my head in wonderment of what was happening.

"Bella sweetheart, we need to talk to the Great Spirit, you must let her speak so we can understand what is going on okay honey?" I asked Bella.

Bella's eye's closed and opened once again, "Thank you young Alpha she has backed off. She is some fighter and is one of the reasons she was chosen," she said."Ask what you must, but understand there are some things I am not ready to reveal as of yet," she said.

"Why my daughter?" Charlie spoke first with his police personality.

"Good question," she began. "It is time, your family have been chosen, through the years I have led you family to the tribes with the best sacred powers, your family is strong and has been since the beginning, what comes will come soon everyone on this reservation will die, as well as in the town, there will be no one left standing, what comes for you is very powerful, you will need Bella, as well as the Wolves, But you will also need the Cullens," she said looking at me now.

"Why the Cullens? What have they to do with any of this?" I asked.

"Their coven is large and powerful as well…not as powerful as you and your Pack, or Bella of course, but they too have a steak in this as well," she said.

"What if I don't want the Cullens involved in any of this?" I asked venomously.

She laughed, as the windows shook with the vibration of her laughter. "You have no say in the matter young Alpha, although you are strong in strength and wisdom, your jealousy stands in your way, you have not excepted that Bella chose you and that will be your down fall if you do not handle it correctly, you have Bella she is strong and deserves to be by your side to help rule your people, Be careful young Alpha use your wisdom well," she said.

"Who's coming?" Billy asked.

"You will learn that in time, but don't underestimate the evil that comes, they are many and very powerful, I will stand beside you but will not fight, only Bella's powers will be used in this battle, I am here to guide her to teach her, nothing more and nothing less," she said.

"What is she becoming?" Charlie asked.

"She is what is called an Ancient, her powers will grow strong and she will live a very long time, not longer than me but for thousands of years as you will young Alpha as long as you keep phasing, so you see she was meant to be with you, she would have never been a Vampire we would have stepped in before we would have let that happen, she knows that now but she had made up her mind long before I came.

"If she is an Ancient why wait for her, why didn't you take one of other ancestors before her, if they live forever?" Charlie asked.

"Bella was chosen, and she will not live forever. The powers had not been in place before her," she said.

"Before her? That means she picked up a power herself and seeing that she hasn't been around any other tribe but this one the Quileute tribe, what power did she pick up from them?" Charlie asked getting a little upset.

She sighed. "You are very smart as well Charlie, there is only one power here on the Quileute Reservation," she said looking at me again.

"She's going to phase," I said as I sighed.

"Yes young Alpha, but she will not be under you, her powers are much to strong for even you to control, yes you will train her in the fight and how to control herself but you will not have the power to give her the Alpha command, there will be some things that she will understand with your commands and she will follow but if you command her to do something she knows is wrong she will do what she thinks is best, so listen to her work as a team not against one another," she told me and I shook my head.

"Charlie," she said looking at him, "Bella is strong in mind and body she was chosen and I know that it is hard for you to understand and to let go of, but you must, your child is very powerful now, she rules every tribe in the world, there are only two more of her kind and they have been around for centuries one is close to death the other is her child, Bella will be in contact with her through her mind, they will know of each others existence but may never meet, but I tell you this because there is no need to worry about Bella, she has wisdom beyond reality she surpasses all who lives, she will be Bella as you know her, but not as breakable, she will love, her heart can break, she is as human as Jacob here," she said.

"But I am not human," I told her.

She smiled. "You breathe…you eat…your heart beats…you love….you hate…you are warm…you are everything human except you phase into a Wolf, she is as human as you," she said.

"Why couldn't it have been me, I don't want my baby to have to go through this," Charlie said as he bowed his head.

"All ancients are female, I am sorry Charlie, but this was put into effect two hundred years ago, she is still your daughter, she will always be your daughter and that is all I will say on that subject," she said as she sat up straight.

"Now something is coming and we must be ready, you must make an alliance with the Cullens, like it or not it must be done, take Bella with you when you talk to them, and don't fear young Alpha, Bella can handle herself, Bella's powers will be in full force within the week, you may not see them but make no doubt about it they will be there, I must go, Bella grows weary, I have used to much of her energy, Jacob come stand next to imprint for when I leave her to herself she will fall and remember Bella can answer your questions now, if she deems it necessary," she said as her eyes clear and close.

Bella fell to her side, I caught her and carried her to the sofa and covered her as she slept.

* * *

So…what did you think? ...please leave a review…I would love to hear from you…thanks for reading…huggs Peggy


	19. Chapter 15 BLOOD OF MY BLOOD

BLACK IS MY SUN

This story start's out with Twilight and into New Moon, then goes into my own little world.

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

BLOOD OF MY BLOOD

* * *

JACOB'S P.O.V.

"I don't like this," Charlie said, thinking back to what the Great Spirit said.

"I don't either," I agreed with Charlie, as Charlie looked over at me, not believing I agreed with him.

Billy laughed, "You guys act like you have a choice here," he said, looking at me and Charlie, and then chuckled again.

"We do have a choice," Charlie said sarcastically.

"Really and how do you figure that?" Billy asked him.

"Well… We… just won't tell Bella, she doesn't seem to remember any thing once the Great Spirit leaves her to herself," he said.

"Were you in the same room as me, when we talked to the Great Spirit?"Billy asked chuckling.

"She said, that from here on out Bella will remember everything, including our little talk we had just a few minutes ago, Charlie," I told him, remembering what she had shook his head.

"So how do we stop this from happening then," Charlie asked.

"We don't…didn't you hear what she said, something is coming, Charlie, something very powerful, who ever it is will kill everyone, here as well as in Forks. With what the Great Spirit said, Bella is our only hope…She was chosen Charlie, the Great Spirit has prepared for this for two hundred years, and even if you want to accept this or not it is out of our hands."

"And Jacob it's out of yours as well, you are the Chief of this tribe now as well as the Alpha, you must call a meeting with the Cullens and take Bella with you. You must explain what has happened and prepare for the battle. I know you hate the thought of dealing with the Cullens, and I don't blame you, but you must put your feeling for Bella aside and deal with the problem at hand," Billy told Charlie and me.

Charlie didn't have much to say, he knew he couldn't do anything about what was happening, he just hated the thought of Bella being in the middle of it.

"I might have to deal with the Cullens, but I don't have to take Bella with me, she has gone through enough with those bloodsuckers, I won't allow her to go through any more," I said.

"You will, let me go, only I know how to talk to them and get them to join our little party," Bella said as she entered the room.I looked at her, and sighed.

"I thought you were sleeping," I asked her.

"I was, but now I'm awake, and I will accompany you too see the Cullens," she told me.

"No, Bella, I can't allow you to go through that, you've been through enough," I told her.

"Tell me Jacob, is it really because I have been through so much? Or is it because you don't want me around them because you're afraid that they will dazzle me once again?" she asked.

I sighed again, it was true I didn't want her around them for fear they would try to dazzler her again, I almost lost her once, I couldn't take the chance of losing her again.

"I can't lose you again, Bells," I told her sadly. She walked over to me and put her hand on the side of my face and looked me in the eyes."Jacob, you won't lose me, I know you thought you lost me once, but you didn't, and you won't lose me now, I am more powerful than anyone you know, that night when you took on the Alpha position, when Taha Aki bowed to me. He wasn't bowing to me, but to the Great Spirit that is inside of me, he recognized her in me, and even he bowed to her, she has been around a long time Jake, almost as long as time it self.

She would never allow the Cullens to try anything with me, so I will go with you, but we should take your Beta with us," she said.

I sighed once again, she was probably right, but I will be on my toes there's no way I will let them get over on me or any of us.

Charlie carried on for well over an hour, after a long talk with him he finally gave in and left to get some rest.

* * *

BELLA'S P.O.V.

* * *

Now it was time to sit down with Jake and explain all that had happened to me since this whole thing started.

I could feel the Great Spirit in me, as she speaks to me I can hear her in my mind. She told me I should tell Jacob everything, starting with when I left the Cullens two years ago and felt the powers.

She told me I would have more powers and told me not to worry that she would be with me to show me how to use them as they came about. She also told me that they would come faster now, and that I would phase into a wolf.

She told me the voices I heard that day on the beach was the animals trying to warn me of the bloodsuckers presents, that with practice I will hear them speak to me in times of need.

She said that she had sent the vampire to me, to test my powers, and that's why Jake couldn't smell him. I was to control fire, and that's what the rippling of heat that came from my body was, I can move things by merely thinking of it, hence the door opening by itself. The claws were part of my wolf gene, as the shaking and the warmth of my body was as well, she told me that I would phase soon, and I should trust Jacob when I do phase, but I would have a will of my own.

She told me I have the power of healing, hence the healing of Billy's spine. She wouldn't tell me of the other powers until I showed signs of them. But for now talk to Jake, and tell him all I knew as of now.I sat down with Jake and we talked about the powers that I had so far and that I would phase soon and he was to keep a close eye on me for more signs in phasing.

I told him how long this had been going on, which totally pissed him off, he yelled for an hour over that one, telling me I should have told him back then, when I explained about not knowing what was going on with me and if I had told someone, there was the threat of being kicked off the reservation.

That I knew he would go with me and what would happen to him if he had to face more than he was capable of and they killed him. I couldn't take that chance. He understood after a while, but still thought I should of at least told him and explained exactly what I had just told him and he at least would have known what was going on with me, he was upset that I carried that burden alone.

He asked me if I knew what was coming, I told him I didn't know, that she only tells me what is needed at the time, that I will know when it was time and I should hold a hearing with the council and the pack, she wants Billy to dig up the history of her and the evil ones that was spoke of in my great-grandfathers journal and read up on it and use it at the meeting.

After what seemed like hours of talking with Jake, and him asking me question after question, most I couldn't answer because I just didn't know yet, he told me he had to go for a run and get all that I had told him separated in his brain, that he wasn't mad at me, he just need time to let it all soak in.

I went into our bedroom and laid back on the bed and let a few thoughts of my own sink in.

It came to me about the time I searched on the internet about the powers I had experienced and found the part about the Ancient's and how powerful they were, they could crush a world with one fist of a hand, and the Great Spirit trusted me with that power, and that scared me, but as soon as I thought it, she came to me and told me my clumsiness would fade in time, and she would not leave me until I was comfortable with the powers.

"Why me?"

"_You were chosen_."

"But why?"

"_Your family is strong_,"

"I don't feel strong." I could hear her laughing in my head.

"_You're stronger than you think young one._

_ What human do you know that would fall in love with a Cold One and live to tell the tale?"_ I giggled and thought to myself, if someone came in here and listened to me talk to myself, they would think I had lost my mind, she giggled again.

"_In time they will love you, all of them, you will live amongst their people and they will be glad to have you there as protection, as they love their wolves, they will love you, they will write about the human girl who came to them, took up her powers and protected their tribe against all supernatural creatures._

"_There is one thing you must know young one, you're mothers family is Quileute… Her mother was full blooded Quileute, she moved away to be with her husband, your grandfather. You're mother knew this, and that is why she hated living in Forks. You're grandmother had a brother…his name was Levy Uley, his son was called Joshua Uley, and his son is called…Samuel Uley…Yes young one he is you're cousin._

"What?" I asked shocked.


	20. Chapter 16 MEETING WITH THE CULLENS

BLACK IS MY SUN

This story start's out with Twilight and into New Moon, then goes into my own little world.

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

MEETING WITH THE CULLENS

* * *

BELLA'S P.O.V.

* * *

**********************************************************************"What? Sam is my cousin?"

I was shocked…well that explains the wolf gene, I thought for a minute, that means Emily is my cousin as well, I couldn't be happier about that, I love Emily…I just don't know how Sam's going to handle it, I guess we'll find out tomorrow, I thought to myself as I yawned…I was so wore out, I had been through so much in the last couple of day's I just wanted to go to sleep and soon that's what I exactly did.

"The next morning I woke with Jake's arms wrapped around me, I was so worn out I didn't even feel him come to bed.

After wiggling out of Jacob's strong arms without waking him, I went into the kitchen and fixed breakfast, I was pouring me a cup of coffee when I felt Jake's warm arms around my waist.

"Good morning baby," he said as he kissed the side of my head."Well good morning to you too, you want some coffee?" I asked him.

"Sure, sure," he said moving to sit at the breakfast bar as I handed him his coffee and a plate full of bacon, sausage eggs and door opened and to my surprise Sam walked in with Paul, I fixed them a plate and a hot cup of coffee as they sat down next to Jake and thanked me for their food.

They were talking about what they got from Jake's mind last night during his run.

When Jake told them it was true, they both sat and stared at me, I laughed, as I stood in front of them.

"You haven't heard the jest of it yet," I told them, as Jake looked at me, with his eye brows pulled together, like I kept something from him. I shook my head at him and looked at Sam and smiled.

"I found this out last night Jake, I wasn't keeping anything from you, I promised you, that you will know as soon as I do and I will keep my promise, but I was asleep when you came home last night and seeing this concerns Sam, I will tell you in front of him. I told Jake, and grinned at Sam as he looked at me in fear.

"Sam…I just found out that my grandmother and your grandfather are brother and sisters." He wrinkled his brow, and shook his head as Jake and Paul laughed their asses off.

"Bella, what the hell are you talking about? which Grandfather of mine?" he asked confused.

"Your grandfather Levy Uley is my grandmother Haylee's brother, your father and my mother are cousins as you and I are," I told him, with a big grin on my face.

After I explained how my mom hated it here and didn't want me here, it explained a lot.

"I guess she thought keeping me away would stifle the wolf gene, but surprise," I told him.

"Wait a minute, you're a wolf?" he asked.

Not yet, but I will be soon. Jake will have to keep an eye on me until it happens.

Jake explained everything he could think of to Sam and Paul including that we have a meeting with Carlisle Cullen at midnight tonight. Sam being Jake's beta was to join us when we visited him. He as well as Jake hated the idea, but after I explained the Great Spirit to him he had no choice, just like Jake had no choice. Jake had called Carlisle last night and set up the meeting, he said that he just told him something evil was coming and his family was in as much danger as the town and the reservation, when hearing this, he agreed to meet with us.

The day went quickly, the pack drifted in and out of the house all day, to see what Embry called the freak, he was kidding around but Jake still smacked him upside the head.

Come eleven forty five Jake grabbed my hand and we walked to the treaty line, as Sam and Jake and I arrived, the Cullens stood waiting for us. Sam stayed in wolf form and Jake stayed human with me."Alice was jumping up and down with excitement to see me, Edward just smiled at me with his crooked smile and stared, if he was trying to dazzle me it didn't work as Jake growled at him.

Carlisle told him to stop and he looked down and sighed."Okay, Jacob, we're here, what's all this about, what evil ones are you preferring to?" he asked, politely.

Jake explain some of what was happening, to Carlisle, he told him we didn't know exactly what was coming as of yet but the Great Spirit would let us know in time to be ready for the battle.

When they heard we knew nothing about what was coming they didn't see any threat and didn't see any need to worry about it. With that I walked forward, Jake tried to stop me but I looked at him letting him see that the Great Spirit needed to talk to them, he seen my eyes were black once again and turned me loose.

I faced the Cullens as they gasped at the sight before them.

"You will listen vampire, for what comes will end you're family as well as the people in the town and on the reservation," my voice chimed and echoed to them, they knew it wasn't me who spoke, so they listened.

"This young one has the power of the Ancient's, you will aide her as well as with the wolves to protect those who you hold dear, with a flick of this young girls wrist she could end you were you stand, but we do need you're aide in this battle, chose now or die," she said, they all looked at one another with a wrinkled brow.

"Well, it sounds like we don't have much a choice here, so I guess will help…I know that's not Bella's voice, so what you say Jacob must be true, so of course will join your battle," Carlisle said.

"It is not only our battle Carlisle, it's yours as well, they will kill you and your family as well," Jacob said.

"Okay, understood, if you will let us know when we should look for them? I'm sure Alice will see them coming who ever they are, but let us know who they are if you find out before Alice see them," he asked."Of course, we will," Jacob told him.

My eyes changed back to normal and I thanked Carlisle for listening. They all stood and stared at me, I felt Jasper's eyes on me, I felt him trying to change my feelings, I looked at him, and smiled the more I stared at him, he became nervous, I stood there a little longer still staring at him, when he wrapped one of his arms around his chest and fell to the ground, his face held a grimiest look as he looked back at me and I relaxed and he took a deep breath.

"What did you do to him," Alice asked grimly, looking at me as she help him to his feet.

"The same thing he was doing to me, I made his dead heart ache with sadness," I told her.

But how is that possible?" she asked, I smiled at her.

I started to turn to look at Jake when the Great Spirit once again took over my body. I felt my head jerk back to the Cullens. With my eyes she looked at each one of them, taking her time staring into each of their eyes, she stopped at Edward and stared at him, it made him nervous, he began to look around at his family, ignoring her stare, then she looked back at Carlisle.

"Take care vampire, for even the Volturi fears what is to come," she said as she looked back to Edward and cocked her head.

Carlisle followed her gaze and realized Edward was up to something.

"I will take care of it," Carlisle told her as she looked back at him and nodded her head. My eyes cleared and I looked upon Carlisle with my human eyes, knowing what she thought when she took over my body. I turned back to Jacob.

"Are we done here?" I asked him, he shook his head grabbed my hand and we walked away.

"Bella," Alice called to me, I turned to look at her."Can't we still be friends?" she asked, I smiled once again and shook my head no, turned and walked away with Jacob and Sam.

We walked for awhile when Jake asked me a question."Why did you do that to him?" he asked.

I looked at Jacob and smiled."He was trying to do it to me," I told him, he wrinkled his brow.

"I don't understand what he was doing it to you?" he asked.

"He said, he wanted me to feel sadness for leaving Alice," I told him.

"But…I never heard him speak at all," he said.

"I did," I told him, he looked at me surprised.

"What you can read mines now?" he asked, as Sam came walking up next to me, he had phased back and was walking with us interested in our conversation.

"Yep," I said popping my p. He smiled and looked at me again.

"Can you read my mind Bells," he asked with a big smile. I looked at him and concentrated , I smiled and answered him.

"I love you too, and you are so bad Jacob Black," I told him smacking him on his arm, as he laughed loudly. He was thinking about how he was going to make love to me in different positions, I turned beet red and it made him laugh louder, Sam joined in with a laugh although he didn't know what Jacob had thought, but he knew it was sexual because my face was so red.

"What was that about the Volturi?" he asked. I looked at him, and sighed. I had told Jake about the Volturi along time ago, he knows how powerful they are, from what the Cullen told me, and when I heard the Great Spirit say that about the Volturi and how they were even afraid of what was to come. That scared the hell out of me. But I also can feel the Great Spirit calming me, so although we still don't know what's coming, she is keeping me calm.

"It seems Edward was going to contact the Volturi about the wolves, and I guess it crossed his mind while the Great Spirit was talking to Carlisle, but you heard Carlisle he will take care of it, and the Great Spirit isn't worried about the Volturi. So I'm not worried about them either," I told him.

Jake looked at me and sighed and shook his head. I knew Jacob was still thinking about what I had just told him, and I knew we would talk about it later, as he thinks on it for awhile.

We left Sam at his house and went home and to bed, Jake held me in his arms as we talked.

"The powers are coming more frequently like she said they would," he said.

"So now you have Empathy, and you can read minds on top of the fire, telekinesis and hearing animals speak and oh yeah healing, he said.

"Yes, I guess, I'm not real good at it yet," I told him…

"Is she awake?" he asked me.

"No, she sleeps when were alone," I told him, with a smile.

"Good," he said, as he pulled me close and kissed me passionately; we were just getting into it when I began to shake violently.

"Jake, what's happening to me?" Jake jumped back as I shook so hard I was afraid I would break my teeth, I yelled for Jake, he picked me up and ran out the door to the woods and sat me down on my feet. I still shook violently as I screamed for Jake.

"Its okay honey, I'm here, I'm so sorry," he said as he pulled off his boxers and phased, then let out a wolf call for help.


	21. Chapter 17 THE PHASE

BLACK IS MY SUN

This story start's out with Twilight and into New Moon, then goes into my own little world.

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

THE PHASE

* * *

I stood there shaking, screaming for Jake to help me. He phased and howled for help, then changed back to human and stood a few feet from me and paced back and forth running his hand through his hair, when Sam arrived.

"Jake, she will be okay," Sam told him, as Jake ignored him and turned back to me.

"Bells hold on baby, it won't be much longer," Jake told me, I looked over at him as I seen tears flowing down his face. He knew what I was going through and he hated that I had to go through it, but at the same time knew he couldn't do anything about it, and it was killing him.

My body shook so hard I felt like I was coming apart at the seems, my blood was boiling the sweat poured off my body, I screamed and cried knowing nothing could be done, I prayed that I would just phase so the pain would just end, and then it felt like my skin was being ripped from my body and then… quiet… I opened my eyes it was looking through a pair of red tinted sun glassed. I looked over at Jake and Sam who had phased back to wolf form. They were standing there looking at me, not saying a word, I moved my feet, it felt like I was walking on padding, I looked down, and seen nothing but white fur. I looked back at Jake.

"Jake," is all I said.

"Bells, it's okay honey, I knew we were talking through our mind, Jake had told me that's how they communicate.

"Am I a Wolf?" I asked him with a shaky voice.

"Yes Bells, you are," Jake told me.

"She's beautiful," Sam said, as I heard other voices in my head laughing.

"That's enough guys," Jake told the pack. They weren't there, but I knew they were close.

"Leah, go to the house and get Bella something to change into," I heard Jake tell her.

"Sure, Jake, be back in a minute," she said.

I looked around. I could hear the animals in the woods. Jake started to say something and shushed him. I listened. I could hear the animals but they weren't speaking human, but I could hear them like my mind was wrapping itself around their tone of speech, I couldn't understand what they were saying yet, but some how I knew I would soon enough. I heard a pounding like paw pounding the ground getting closer; I knew it was Leah, bringing me something to put on. I looked behind me to see Leah in wolf form standing there.

"Wow, you are beautiful," Leah said as she laid a sun dress at my feet.

"I thought white wolves only lived in the mountains," she said looking over at Jake.

"Usually they are, but its Bella, of course she would be different," Jake said.

"If you guys are done talking about me as if I'm not here, can you tell me how to get back to human," I told them sarcastically.

"I'm sorry honey, just relax, and think about being human again," Jake told me. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, which was hard considering the pain I was just in not more than ten minutes ago. But after a while I finally relaxed and thought about being human again and I found myself lying on the ground.

Leah helped me put my dress on and helped me to my feet.I looked over and Sam had left, and Jake came over to me and pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Are you okay honey?" he asked me, he had a worried look on his face, more like something happened that he had no control over. I knew he couldn't do anything when it came time for me to phase, this was completely out of his hands and I could tell he didn't like it at all. I got to thinking, with everything that I had been going through; there was nothing Jake could do about it. No wonder he walked around all the time with a conflicting look on his face, Jake was the type of guy that took care of thing, if there was a problem he confronted it and fixed it, with me lately he couldn't fix it and it was making him feel helpless, especially because it was happening to me. Jake always took care of me, fixed me, put me back together. With this there was nothing he could do, but stand back and witness all that was happening to me, he couldn't help me and it was driving him nuts.

"I'm fine Jake," I told him.

"Does it hurt that much every time you phase?" I asked him worried, did he feel that every time he phased or any of the pack as far as that goes, and would I?

"No honey, it gets easier the more you do it," he told me. I couldn't help but feel relieved.

Leah and Jake went over things with me about phasing and carrying my clothes when I did phase, I phased a few times with them and ran with them. Leah was excited about not being the only female any longer, I giggled at how she was trying to goad me into a race with her, I wasn't stupid, Jake had already told me she was the fastest wolf they had. I was amazed how fast we could go. He explained how sharp my teeth and claws were, so I would Becareful around the other pack members. He explained the main parts of the body to go after when we take out vampires, and how important it was that we carry lighters, "we have to burn the pieces," he told me. Being a wolf was all about control, how to control my temper mostly, and when I think I can't control myself to get as far away from whom ever I'm with for their safety, ect.

When we were done, I phased back with no problem at all, Jake was in awe of how fast I learned it all, he said it must be part of what was happening to me, that I was learning how to handle the transformation of not only the wolf but the powers that was coming to me at a fast pace.

"I told Leah good bye as we parted ways and headed back to the house with Jacob.

"Bells, what were you listening to when we were out in the woods?" he asked me.

I knew what he was talking about but I didn't know if I could explain it to him, hell I didn't understand a lot of it myself. but I tried to explain it to him. I didn't want him to think I was hiding anything from him."Um… I could hear the animals in the woods," I told him."What do you mean? Could you understand them? Were they talking to you?" he asked."No, it wasn't like that, it's not how I talk to you, its in their tone, its not human, its, I don't know Jake, I told you its all new to me. Its almost like a feeling more than voices, their tone, the way they vibrate it sends a message to my brain, I still can't distinguish between what kind of animal it is and I really don't think it even matters what species it is. It has to do with if there is a danger, they have a way of voicing a tone that grates against my nerve endings, I have to learn the difference in their tone more than anything to understand what their trying to tell me. Its really complicated Jake, even I don't really get it yet," I told him.

"Were they warning you about something out there awhile ago?" he asked.

"No, I think they were acknowledging that they knew I had phased," I told him.

"Really… They knew that?" he said, surprised.

"Jake there's more out there than us when we phase, they may not be able to express to you, that they know a few things that are going on in the woods…but they do," I told him. He shook his head and was quiet the rest of the way home. I knew he was thinking about what I had said.

Jake and I took a long hot shower, after he found out that the Great Spirit had went to sleep. After which he carried me to bed and we cuddled next to one another and drifted off to sleep.

It was ten o'clock in the morning before I woke the next morning, I didn't feel cold like I usually did when Jake wasn't in the bed with me, and it surprised me that Jake was gone when I turned to wrap my arms around him. Then I remembered that I was a wolf now and I would probably not be cold again.

When I climbed out of the bed and dressed and made my way to the kitchen, I found Jake sitting at the breakfast bar drinking a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper. I went and sat down next to him and put my head in my hand and wiped the sleep out of my eyes and sighed.

"Good morning sweetheart, are you alright?" he asked me. I nodded my head.

Yeah, I'm fine, I think I sleep to hard last night," I told him. He got up and poured me a cup of coffee and sat it in front of him. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Thank you baby," I told him and softly kissed his lips.

"I think it was you phasing and the run we went on," he said.

"I've got so much going on inside my head Jake…I just can't explain how much there is up here," I pointed up to my head, as he reached over and kissed my forehead, and gave me a knowing look.

"I can't wait till all this is over," I continued, as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm here for you honey, I may not be able to help you with you're powers, but I'll always be here for you to lean on or to hold you whenever you need me," he told me with a half smile of compassion.

"I know you will, Jake, I love you so much," I told him as I kissed his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him until my lips were almost on his."I love you too honey," he said as he kissed me passionately. When he released me from our kiss, I looked up at him questionably.

"So…I'm a white wolf?" I asked him.

"A beautiful white wolf," he told me with a laugh and pulled me into one of his famous big hugs.


	22. Chapter 18 THE EVIL IS REVEALED

BLACK IS MY SUN

This story start's out with Twilight and into New Moon, then goes into my own little world.

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

THE EVIL IS REVEALED

* * *

The next couple of weeks I had been practicing with my powers, I had them pretty much down pat, I had them all now and it kind of scared me. Although the Great Spirit told me not to worry about being so powerful, she assured me that I could handle it, I could feel her all the time now, I could even see what she looked like in my mind, and I realized why I had such green eyes, they were hers, she was indeed the Eagle, Billy told us about.

He had studied the prophecy and we were ready to meet with the elders, per the Great Spirit's orders. She would speak through me and the pack would be there as well. Billy would read the prophecy and we were about to find out what was to morning we were sitting drinking our morning coffee with Leah and Seth, when we heard a howl as it filtered through the tree's of the woods, Jake looked at me as we ran out the back door and phased.

Jake asked what was going on. We heard Embry yelling."Man Jake, their everywhere, I've got six bloodsuckers here with me, and Quil has four where he's at, we ran towards Embry.

Jake ordered Sam, Jared and Collin to go help Quil. "Their fast, faster than I have ever seen, it's almost like they know what moves were going to make next," he continued explaining.

When we got there we could see what he was talking about, ever move we made they would counter and move in the opposite direction.I knew I had to do something one of them had already hit Embry and he was lying next to a tree and wasn't moving. I phased back to human and closed my eyes, I felt myself separate into two different bodies, whole but divided, I transported one of my selves to where Quil was and stood and looked at the vampires that were jumping from tree to tree evade the attack from the wolves.

I put arms close to my sides and turned my hands palms up and concentrated on my heat that boiled inside of me, until a ball of fire formed in each my hands, I closed my eyes and thought of nothing but the vampires and where they were located, when I opened my eyes I let loose the fire balls as they found their way to two of the vampires in both places, I kept this up until they were dead and nothing but ash was left.

I looked at my surrounding's in both places. I knew that Embry was hurt, but I didn't know if anyone else was harmed, when I looked, I seen Jared was down as well, I walked over to him and ran my hand along his body, I sensed he had some broken ribs, at the same time I walked over to Embry and did the same thing, his pelvis was broke and he had some broken ribs as well.

I clapped my hands together and rubbed them furiously until my hands were nothing but a blur. I laid them on their broken bodies as the heat pulsed through their skin and was thoroughly healed.

Jake walked over to me, as I put my hand up in front of him and shook my head, letting him know he couldn't touch me yet, I had to join my two bodies together again. He stood and looked at me. I closed my eyes and willed the other part of me to join my true body that stood in front of Jake, when the transformation was complete; I looked at Jake and smiled.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking a little hurt that I stopped him from touching me. When I told him why I didn't let him touch me, he looked shocked. Of course he believe me, he knew I had been through so many transformations, he knew better than to contradict anything I told him, and when Jared, Quil, Sam and Collin showed up, they looked at me like they had seen a ghost.

"How did you get here so fast?" Jared asked, I smiled at him and shook my head. He looked at Jake, "I swear man she was with us not two minutes ago," he continued, Jake looked at me and smiled.

"That's my girl," is all he said, as he walked away from the guys and walked over to Embry to check on him.

Jake had helped me practice a lot with most of my powers, but he hadn't seen the one with the out of body experience, but he had seen me transport from one place to another in a blink of an eye. He had also seen a power that I had, known as shield, I was dabbling with it while I practiced with Jake. I had it up and he ran to me, and bounced off of it and hit the ground with a puzzled look on his face. I couldn't help but laugh, when he returned to his feet and placed his hand on it as he followed it around my whole body. He was glad I had that power; I could protect myself from anything that was thrown at me. The problem was I couldn't return the attack while the shield was up.

The guys were fine after I healed them. The guys knew I could heal because they had seen Billy and how he could walk now, but they had never seen me use it before, but I am sure they were glad I could do it when they had gotten hurt.

We all went back to the house while I threw together lunch. After we ate and cleaned up, it was now time to leave for the meeting with the elders. Billy had already left, to get ready for the reading of the we walked into the room, all the elders sat at a long table side by side, except Billy who stood in front of them too welcomed pack took seats behind us as Jake and I stood in the middle of the room, as I'm sure Jake did quite often to report certain happenings on the reservation. Jake held and squeezed my hand in support of what was being told here today.

"Welcome my friends, we are here today to hear of a prophecy that has come to pass, this is one of the oldest prophecies to date. It is the prophecy of the coming of the Evil Ones, they threaten mother earth, which we are sworn to protect as well as we protect her people," Billy explained. "But only one will have the power to protect her from the evil that will come, this Eagle will take human form in this person and bring forth all the powers that had been collected through the years, and that she along with the Wolves will take on this evil and be victorious."

"I have found and studied this prophecy, and although it sound unbelievable, it is true, as true as our people that shape-shift into giant wolves, it is a story, of a God…A God of the underworld trapped, who sends his minions to hunt for the most powerful, mostly woman, who drags them back to the underworld. He impregnates these women with his evil seed, and sends them back to spawn his minions who intern does his evil deeds. In doing these deeds, he has cause great catastrophes to mother earth; he has tipped the balance of this world, one being the vampires, another group of his minions, who he uses to do his evil deeds, but the vampires are nothing compared to the power this God welds.

" With saying this I turn the floor over to Bella, Bella you have the floor," Billy said, as he turned and took his seat.

I looked at each of the elders reading their minds to see how much of edge I might have, or see if the Great Spirit will take over, in doing this I seen more than not, think it is a hoax and don't believe any of this, the prophecy is to old and they think we are pulling their leg so the Great Spirit takes over. My eyes become dark, I drop Jacob's hand, Jake looks over at me and sees the Great Spirit indeed is in control and steps back a step.

As the Great Spirit begins.

"I am called Tistilal." This is the first time we hear her name as the elders all gasp, even Jake and the pack gasp at the name of this Guide, they know of this Great Spirit, and became afraid at the mere sound of her name.

Her voice chimes and echo's through the hall of this enormous room.

"I am as old as time, I come to you now with warning, Hades comes for this child I speak to you from," Jake head swings around, you can see the fear that sprang to his eyes, he begins to shake. I turn to him and with the Guides voice she continues."Fear not young Alpha, she will be victorious," she turns back to the elders, and begins again.

"Bella is known as an Ancient, there are only two besides herself in existence. This child is very powerful, for two hundred years I have pushed her family in the way of different tribes, picking up sacred powers of their tribes, her ancestors hosted these powers until the day that one woman would step up and take her place among the most powerful. Bella is said woman, I have led her these month, teaching her, readying her for the battle she must partake in, she will lead the pack as well as the Cullens into battle," she said as the elders gasped at the sound of the Cullens working with Bella and the pack, she looks at the elders and cocks her head.

"They are part of this prophecy, like it or not, it is not for you to say," she continued.

"If Hades wants Bella because of her powers why would you see to it that she has them," Old Quil asked.

"It is not Bella that Hades wants… it is me he seeks, he thinks I possess Bella's body, he thinks if he kills Bella he intern will kill me. But little does he know I will not be in Bella's body when the battle begins.

""Hades cannot leave the underworld, he is imprisoned there by his brother Zeus, he sends out his minions to do his dirty work, I will not fight in this battle, for my powers are too destructive, Hades knows that I will not fight, I have so much raw power, that if physically manifested, I could literally bring forth Armageddon, in using my power I could destroy this earth, and kill millions of innocent people, Hades knows this, and he will not take that chance to openly attack me as I am. He thinks that as long as I'm in this young ones body, my powers are limited, by killing me he could continue his raping of mother earth.

Bella channels my powers and is more powerful than what comes," she told them."If Hades can't come, then who does he send?" Sue Clearwater asked this time.

"Hades minions have captured a Fae, he impregnated her and she spawned a set of twins, they are called Brea and Bryne they are what's known as Demi Fae's, the most evilest pair you will ever meet, they are Hades best, their power is only bested by Hades himself.

"I still don't understand, if you hadn't came here and involved Bella in this quest, they wouldn't be bothering us," old Quil said.

"There is another reason he sends the twins…Hades, rules the underground, the dead, the vampire's are many, to him they are his army, and the shifters have put a big dent in his army, by killing as many vampires as they have. This has come to his ear, he wants the shifters disposed of, he also knows of the gene that is inherited, he wants the gene wiped clean, this means that he will see every man, woman and child killed on this reservation, but think not, that this is the only tribe that shifts, across the world there are thousands of shifters, he intends to wipe the world clean of all shifters, in making sure he gets them all, he will kill all surrounding towns, it will be easy for them, a earth Quake, a flood, everywhere these Demi Fae's tread they will bring disaster, you must destroy them."

"When they come they will bring an army of vampires, if this was not so Bella could handle them alone, but with an army of vampires it will be difficult for her, let Bella handle the Demi Fae's, of course Bella will take out most of the vampires at first, but the rest the wolves and the Cullens can handle," she told them.

"When will they come?" Billy asked.

"They come within a month, Bella is ready, the pack needs to meet with the Cullens, and share with them what I have just told you. Be ready, they will come to the field to the east, just on the other side of the treaty line, you must study this field know every inch of it, the vampires will use the trees as cover, " she told him.

"What kind of powers do they have?" Jacob asked.

she turned to look at him and smiled."They control the elements, one controls earth, the other controls the air, although she doesn't fly, she controls the elements in it, as her sister does. Make no mistake, they use their talents well, be aware of you're surroundings always."She kept her eyes on Jacob, "Listen to what Bella tells you when you train with the Cullens. She will see how they will come. In using this information, you can decide on which battle tactic you will need to use."I will leave you soon, but I will be here for the battle," she told Jake.

Jacob had a million questions to asked her after hearing this new development, but he knew he could talk to Bella and get his answers, for he also knew that the Great Spirit would not leave Bella unless she was ready to handle anything, and if she was leaving that only meant that Bella was finally at her peak of powers. He hated that Bella had to endure all of this, but he accepted it, just like she accepted him when she found out about him being a wolf. He was still her Jacob just as she was still his Bella.

* * *

Bella's powers:

1. Mind reading. (Edward's power)

2. Fire.

3. Healing.

4. Shield.

5. Teleportation.

6. Seeing the future. (Alice's power).

7. out of body experience. (Being in two places at once)

8. Empathy. (Jasper's power).

9. Animal empathy.

10. Phasing, although this isn't a power, it is the last gift she picked up on the Quileute reservation.

* * *

Let me what you think…Please leave a review…I love to hear from my fabulous readers…thanks huggs


	23. Chapter 19 TRAINING WITH THE CULLENS

BLACK IS MY SUN

This story start's out with Twilight and into New Moon, then goes into my own little world.

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

CHAPTER NINETEEN

TRAINING WITH THE CULLENS

* * *

She turned to the elders once again. "Do you have any questions?" she asked, as she watched each of the elders. The elders looked at each others then lowered their heads and sighed knowing there was nothing left to do but wait.

"Bella knows most of what I know, if you seek more knowledge, she can answer if eyes went back to normal; I still stared at the elders.

"Are you sure you can handle this Bella?" old Quil asked her. I smiled at him and shook my head, I could read his mind, he was thinking once the Great Spirit was gone that I couldn't do my job in protecting the tribe. I put out my hand, as I did the name plate that sat on the desk flew off of the table and landed in my hand, and in the next second I stood in front of old Quil, where I teleported myself, which caused him to jump in surprise as I placed the name plate back on the desk in front of him. I grinned at him. He smiled at me and shook his head, realizing I was what the Great Spirit had told him I was.

I turned around and walked to Jake, who stood smiling at me, held out his hand for me to take as he led me out of the building followed by the pack. Once outside Jake turned to me.

"Nice job honey," he told me and softly kissed my lips.

"Thank you baby, Um… She wishes to speak to me," I told him. Jake shook his head knowing I need time to myself.

"I'll meet you at the house," he said, as the pack followed him back. I turned around and walked into the woods and sat down on an old stump.

"_I have to leave you now Bella_," she told me. I sighed mostly from worry, "_You will be fine_. _You have learned you're powers well_. _If you need me all you have to do is call for me_, _I will return_," she said. I shook my head. _I will return when the battle begins. Remember be mindful of you're surroundings,_ _watch for the unexpected_. _Keep you mind open at all times_, _watch for things that are false in nature as well as in life, only you will be able to detect the difference._ _Bella, worry not_, _nothing in this world can kill you, you were destined to live out the ages, no harm can come to you, but it is you're job to protect mother earth. I take my leave from you, till we meet again my friend,_ and with that she was gone.

"I felt weak, I slid down the stump I sat on, I thought it was weakness I felt but it wasn't it was just that I felt a loss, she had been with me for so long, I had gotten used to her being with me, once I pulled myself together, I felt something I had never felt before, strength, I felt the power that I had built inside of me over the weeks, I was no longer the Bella that I once was, I am better, immortal, but human. I took a deep breath and let it out, I stood up straight, pulled my shoulders back and my head high.

I turned to leave when I came face to face to a mountain lion, he stood there staring at me, he was huge, If he was a shifter or not I couldn't tell, but I could hear the tone in my head, it was a welcoming tone, it was coming from him. He lowered his front legs as his head followed as he bowed to me. When he stood back up he turned to leave, he started to walk off then turned to me once more and stared at me again, then turned again and ran off disappearing into the woods. He was letting me know that the animals knew I was an Ancient and here to stay; he was welcoming me in the name of all the animals.

I smiled as I walked out of the woods and towards the house, the pack and Jake were in the front yard, and watched as I approached, I walked with grace. The closer I came to the guys their demeanor changed, when I got to them, they bowed their heads, all of them at the same time including Jake.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked them puzzled. They looked at each other, I don't think they even knew why they did it, they shrugged their shoulders, and they looked at Jake for the answer.  
"I don't know," he said then looked at me, "I guess the way you walked up to us, it was almost like…almost like…we were your subjects in a queens court," he said, I laughed as he did as the pack began too, we laughed so hard we had tears streaming down our faces. Once we got control of ourselves, Jake looked at me.

"She's gone now isn't she?" he asked.

"Yes…Yes she is, I said, "if I need her I'm to call, she will hear me, and if not she will see me when the battle starts," I told him. I felt a loss, like someone close to me had left and I would miss them terribly, but I knew in the case she would always be there if I ever needed her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes…Yes I am, it felt funny at first with her being with me for so long…but…I'm good now. I smiled at him; he pulled me into his arms and hugged me, and kissed the top of my head.

"We have to go see the Cullens," he said. I sighed, not wanting too but knowing we had too.

"Should we all go?" I asked him, he looked around at the pack, thinking.

"Sure, sure why not, let me call them to let them know we are coming," he said as he walked over to the house and dialed the phone.

When he walked back, "let's go," he saidWe all walked into the woods and phased and ran to the treaty line and beyond we all ran up to their porch where they all stood, they kept looking at me, and I realized they couldn't tell who I was, Edward couldn't read my mind, so he was puzzled that the pack had a white wolf. I ran to the woods and phased to human and walked back out of the woods. I looked back at Edward as his eyes widened in surprise.

"You're a wolf now?" I heard from the other side of the porch, I looked to see who said it, it was Carlisle.

"Yes…Yes I am," I told him.

"You make a very beautiful wolf," he told me. "I've never seen a white wolf except for in the mountain region," he continued, I nodded my head.

"So I've been told," I told him.

"I take it you have learned more about the evil ones?" he asked.

"Yes…yes we have," I told him.

"Has Alice seen anything?" I asked him.

"No, I haven't Bella," Alice joined into the conversation. "I've tried to look into the future but I can't seem to see anything, as a matter of fact, I haven't had a vision since our conversation at the treaty line," she continued."They maybe blocking you," I told her.

"They?" she asked, do you know who they are now?" she asked. I shook my head yes, as I began to tell them all we knew about the Demi Fae's, they stood with their mouth's hung open in disbelief. When I finished Carlisle stepped up.

"When I was living with the Volturi, I heard rumors of such a power, but I thought they were only stories, they became nervous when someone talked about such things and it was ruled that no one was to speak out about such stories, of course, we all thought that because the Volturi held such high court, that they didn't want to hear about something out there that was more powerful than they were." He looked down at me, "Can we beat them? Is there such a power out there that can beat them?" he asked.

I felt the packs eyes on me, before I spoke.

"Yes…yes we can, and yes there is….Me," I told him.

They all looked at me in awe of what I had just said.

"You're powers have grown that strong? You are that powerful?" he asked, I could see his wheels turning in his head as he thought. So I thought I would show him. I transported to his side in a split second as they all watched in shock, I then transported back to my original spot. Carlisle held a book in his hand I put out my hand and the book came to my hand, he looked at his hands and then to mine, I transported to him once again and handed him the book and returned to where I was. I put out my hand as a fire ball rolled into my hand; I then smashed it between my fingers to distinguish it. Their eyes were huge as they watched me perform for them.

"That's only part of what she can do," Jake spoke up to tell them.

While I was doing my thing, he had gone into the woods and phased back to human form.

"We need to train, for we have to take on a lot of vampires, we will leave the Demi Fae's to Bella, he continued telling them.

"What exactly are we up against here Jacob?" Carlisle asked. Jake looked at me for me to explain. I told him all about Hades and the Demi-Fae's and the army of vampires that was coming with them and what they intended to do, Whom Hades wanted dead and that she was gone until the day of the battle, how they would kill the wolves and the surrounding people around them, including them, about the thousands of shifters around the world who would be killed along with the innocents that surround them, we were their first stop, Hades wanted the Great Spirit dead first before they took out the rest, but little did he know she would not be in my body. When I had finished they stood and stared at me, then at each other.

"So all we have to do is fight the vampires?" Edward asked. I turned to look at him.

"Yes," is all I said.

"And you will handle the Demi-Fae's?"

"Yes," I said again. He burst out laughing, as the rest of his family looked at him puzzled.

"What are you laughing about Edward?" Alice asked."Fragile Bella, she thinks she can on something that evil, hell she couldn't even one vampire, how does she think she can take on something like that," he said still laughing.

Jacob growled at him as Alice began to chuckle right along with him.

I put up my hand to tell Jake that I had this.I put out my hand and grabbed air and lifted my hand a little as Edward lifted up off of the porch, then I threw my hand over my head and out into the Cullens front lawn as Edward flew through the air and landed behind us, I walk up to him, I looked out into the woods and concentrated as a mountain lion walked from the woods followed by his pack, they surrounded Edward, as he looked on in fear.

"I could have them tear you limb from limb." I told them.

"Bella please don't," I heard a voice come from behind me," I looked to see Esme with one hand on her chest and the other reaching out for Edward. "Please Bella," she asked again.

I looked at the pack of mountain lions and nodded for them to leave, they turned and walked back to the woods, I balanced a fire ball in my hand, as I looked at Edward.

"I am not that breakable Bella any longer Edward, I could kill you so easily if I wished, thank you mother that you still live," I told him. I turned to Carlisle to ask him if he was ready to practice, when I heard Sam yell my name."Bella! I raised my hand and flicked it once without even looking back and had Edward's hand in mine, as he screamed and hit the ground with his knee's, I threw the hand at Carlisle for him to help Edward as I walked up to Jake, who was smiling at me, he wrapped his arm around my waist as Emmitt came out to help Edward into the house followed by Carlisle."Call us when you're ready," I told them, they shook their heads and went into the house as Jake and I led the pack back to the house."Leah, Paul, you have patrol, the rest can follow us you are having dinner at our house tonight, well save you guys a plate, come to the house after patrol, Jake told them. Embry and Quil yelled."Woohoo, Bella's cooking," as the pack laughed at them."You guys eat there all the time, you dub shits," Jared yelled shaking his back at the house, Jake followed me back into the kitchen as the guys put in a movie to watch until dinner was ready."Why was Edward acting that way?" Jake asked me."I don't know, his and idiot, the only thing I could get out of that nimble brain of his was that his jealous, of you and that he doesn't have me to protect any longer, I don't know why he was pushing my buttons, he knows I have powers…unless…"Unless what?" Jake said."Unless he has contacted the Volturi, and they want to know what powers I do have, I didn't see anything in his mind. I guess he could be blocking me, he knows I can read his nimble little mind."Is that going to be a problem?" Jake asked worried."No…unless they show up at the same time the Demi-Fae's do," I told him, as I looked up at him. He closed his eyes then looked back at me."Why don't we just kill him now, I am so sick of his stupid antics," Jake said."No…I will be difficult, but I can handle the Volturi, it's just both of them together, I just don't want anyone hurt, with the Demi-Fae's and the vampires, that's not a problem…much, but with the Volturi, they have powers as well as the Demi-Fae's I could put them all into my shield and deal with them so they don't have a chance to harm you guys and the Cullens, but I would have to take out Jane and her brother first, that would leave out me killing most of the vampires, leaving them all for you all to kill, someone will bound to get hurt or even killed, I don't like that."So what's up with this Jane and her brother?" he asked. I looked at has the power to devastate you mind, she causes pain in you mind, her brother Alec is more dangerous, he causes darkness, and not any kind of darkness, he blinds you're senses, um…you can't see, hear, feel ect. He diffidently has to go first then Jane. Then Aro, Caius, and Marcus, I can take them all out with fire, but the problem is I don't know what the Demi-Fae's are going to do yet. I just don't want anyone hurt," I told him as I sighed. Jake took me into his arms and held me."Don't worry baby, will figure something out," he said as he kissed me on my forehead."I think it's time I talk to Edward…alone," I told him, as he pulled away from me and stared at me pulling his eyebrows together.


	24. Chapter 20 THE EARTHQUAKE

BLACK IS MY SUN

If there are any mistakes please forgive me my Beta is very busy and I am on my own...thanks huggs.

This story starts out with Twilight and into New Moon, then goes into my own little world.

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

CHAPTER TWENTY

THE EARTHQUAKE

* * *

"I think it's time I talked to Edward…alone," I told Jake as he pulled away from me and stared at me with his eyebrows pulled together.

That's not going to happen," he said, "there's no way in hell that I'm letting you around him alone," he continued.

"Jake I have too, I need to find out what his up to," I told him, as he kept shaking his head.

"I'd rather just kill him," he said. I began to laugh.

"Jake what are you afraid of, he can't hurt me, he can't get me to come back to him, I need to find out what he's doing," I told him.

"No way…nope," he said. I shook my head.

"Okay, what if you and I go… you go talk to Carlisle about what we suspect and I take Edward out side and talk to him?" I asked him.

He stood there for a minute looking at me.

"You won't take him to far from where I will be?" he asked a little leery.

"I promise," I told him.

He sighed…"Okay, but I have to be there and you can't be to far from me," he said, making sure I heard what he said.

"I promise," I told him.

"Okay, when do we go?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," I told him. He shook his head and helped me finish dinner.

I was in the kitchen finishing the dishes, and started walking out into the dining room when I heard Paul sitting with Leah eating their dinner that we saved back for them.

"Are fucking kidding me? Are you fucking nuts? You're going to let her talk to Fuck-ward alone?" he said.

I looked over at Paul and grabbed him and threw him across the room, as the pack erupted into laughter.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Paul asked as he rubbed his head after bashing it on the coffee table.

"Shut the fuck up Paul, quit giving Jake a hard time, when I can obviously take care of myself," I told him, he got up and went back to his chair sat down and finished eating… Jake was laughing his arse off along with the pack.

The next morning we found ourselves at the treaty line, I looked around and seen the pack trying to hide in the woods behind a few trees... I looked over at Jake.

"What are they doing here? I asked him.

"They will stay out of the way, I told them to stay in the woods while we have our talk with the Cullens," he said.

"Jake," I said not believing he still was trying to take care of me, knowing damn well I could handle myself.

We walked to the Cullens house and found Edward and Carlisle standing on the porch, as we walked to the porch, Jake went up to Carlisle and ask him if they could have a talk, Carlisle agreed as Jake followed him into the house, I looked at Edward.

"We need to talk as well," I told him.

"What would you like to talk about? he asked sarcastically.

"Lets walk," I told him as he jumped off the porch and followed me towards the woods.

"What is it Bella?" he asked.

"Edward, I know you've been talking with the Volturi," I told him.

"I don't know what your talking about," he said, as he looked off in a different direction trying not to look at me.

"Edward, I know you have, and you know that the Volturi are not a threat to me, why would you want to add to the trouble that we already face?...I don't get it," I asked him.

"If you really think that I have been talking to the Volturi, and you think their not a threat, then I would think you wouldn't even give it a second thought, or is it that, you are worried about their presents and it scares you to have to face them.

"Look Edward, they are not a threat... but I will have enough to deal with the Demi-Fae's, I will be able to take care of them and the Volturi as well, but in doing that, you all will have to fight the entire Vampire army that comes with them, someone is bound to get hurt or even killed... do you really want one or all of your family hurt or even killed?" I asked him.

"He looked at me, "they will be safe," he told me.

"What you made a deal with them, that your family will be safe, are you fucking kidding me? Edward they are not the power in this fight...they have no power over who lives and dies in this, they are just going to be an annoyance, they can't protect your family and if you think that," I shook my head..."I thought you were smarter than this Edward.

"You have put your family and the wolves in danger, I know, you care nothing for the wolves, but you're family, they could die..." I sighed.

"You know Jacob, just wanted to kill you, maybe I should have just let him," i told him. He looked at me with daggers in his eyes. and jumped at me teeth bared as if to bite me, I grabbed him and threw him across the yard as he hit the house and slid down the side of it and rested at the foundation stunned. He jumped to his feet as Carlisle rushed out of the house.

"Edward," he yelled, as Edward stopped and looked at him.

Just then the ground begin to shake, the wolves came from the woods and joined me standing in a half circle, Jake had joined Carlisle on the porch, the gravel in the drive way burst up in the air in a great explosion knocking all of us a to the ground, the ground rumbled shaking relentlessly, as we all got to our feet and stumbled around trying to keep our footing, the house shook in resistance of the power, as the windows burst and flung slivers of glass into the air penetrating us all with a great fury, you could hear the trees rumble as the earth shook as a few of the trees fell. The wolves dove out of the way to keep from being crushed under the gigantic trunks of the trees, the wolves manuvured around as to not fall into the crevasse that opened up as the ground shook, and as quickly as it started it ended.

"What the hell was that?" Jacob yelled. in shock of the recent development.

"I think that was an Earthquake," I told him.

"Earthquake...we don't have Earthquakes here in Washington," he said.

"Well you just did," I told him, as my mind began to think back to what the Great Spirit had warned me about.

Keep yourself open to strange happenings, only you will see the difference's between people and nature.

"This was one of those happening's she had warned me about. What was this about? I had to find out what this meant, see what was coming if anything, I had to keep my eyes open to what is to come next. I looked at Jake.

"We need to go, Now!..." I told him, he shook his head, as we bid farewell to the Cullens, for now.

"Edward?...I told you, I should just kill him," he said.

"Jake, you must put your feeling of hate for Edward aside, and focus on what is to come. I love you and I don't want to see you die, because you won't let your hate for him lie," I told him.

"What you think he could kill me?" he said agitated. I stopped and looked at him.

"No Jake! I don't think he could kill you...but like the Great Spirit told you, you must put your hatred aside or you won't be able to concentrate on the danger ahead, so please for my sake if not for your own, please forget about Edward for now, for he will not be the one that will kill you, and I will not be able to live without you. I will not go through the ages without you in it with me...Please," I begged him.

"I'm sorry honey, your right, I will do my best to put this behind me for now, I promise," he said.

"Thank you," I told him, kissing his lips softly.

We headed back to the house, where I could be alone to meditate on what had just happened...this was not about Edward but the Earthquake, this was not something that happened around here, ever...so why now? There was something stranged about this Earthquake, it wasn't even a little Earthquake but massive, not as bad as it could have been, but massive for Washington.

I left the guys to fend for themselfs and went into our bedroom and sat crossed leg on the bed, with my eyes closed, and let my arms rest freely on my legs and cleared my mind. My mind was blank then suddenly lights flashed through my mind, I let them come until an image formed in my head, a mountain lion stood out in the woods, he bowed to me. I opened my eyes and got up from the bed and walked outside. The guys weren't there any longer and I wondered just how long I had sat in the bedroom meditating.

I walked into the woods, deeper and deeper until I reconzied the surroundings, I found the spot, I turned to see the mountain standing where I had seen him in my mind.I stood there and stared into his eyes as if I was in a trance, I felt his tone, it was the same as the day on the beach, the warning signal took control of my being, my breathing picked up and I began to shake, a piercing pain stung my brain. I broke the trance to the mountain lion.

"Where is the danger?" I asked him he looked off into the distance. "show me," I told him as he took off running, I ran in human form, and to my surprise I keep up with him, he stopped in a clearing, the same clearing where the Great Spirit, warned us the battle would take place, an erie feeling came over me.

I looked back at the mountain lion, as he raised his head and motioned me into the field, I nodded to him, as he ran off into the woods once again. I looked where he motioned and began to walk to the center of the field.

There stood a opening in the ground, the closer I came to it the more it revealed itself to me, for there in the crater was a set of stairs, that circled around in a perfect circle and led down farther than I could see.

"What is this?" I said out loud,instead of to myself as that I had thought I had done.

I jumped down to the beginning of the stairs and began to decend down the steps, the farther I went that feeling came over me again, I slowed my pace, and looked down trying to see the bottom but none came into view. This is something I can't do alone, I thought to myself, something was wrong with this picture, It wasn't time for the battle why, is this here? I thought to myself once again. I started backing up the stairs listening for any kind of noise that may have come from the depth of the crater, but there was nothing. the further I got away from the depth the better I felt, the nervousness left my body. when came out of the creater I stood at the edge, and listened, that's when I realized, that not only was it quiet in the crater but, it was quiet in the woods as well, not even a bird made a sound, I circled the woods inside the field and it was the same not one noise, not one sound from the animals. it was completely silent. That's when I really began to worry.

"I've got to get back to the pack and talk to Jake," I turned and ran into the woods, I phased listening for Jake and the guys, nothing, someone had to be on patrol, but I heard no one.

What the hell is going on? I thought to myself. When I got to the house, Jake and the pack still wasn't there. I listened once again, still nothing. I sighed, then let out a howl to call to the pack.

* * *

I'm posting the rest of my story because I'm having problems with my computer and I want to get this up before it crashes, I don't want to leave you hanging when it could take awhile before I get it fix...thanks for reading...please leave a review...I would love to hear from you..thanks..huggs


	25. Chapter 21 THE DEMI FAE

BLACK IS MY SUN

A/N: Please forgive me if there are mistakes in this chapter, my Beta is very busy so I am on my own also be aware there is bad language in this chapter…thanks huggs

This story start's out with Twilight and into New Moon, then goes into my own little world.

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

THE DEMI-FAE'S LAIR

* * *

What the hell is going on? I thought to myself.

When I got to the house, Jake and the pack still wasn't there. I listened once again, still nothing. I sighed, and then let out a howl to call to the pack.

I stood there, waiting for the pack to come; they never did, as I paced in front of the house, looking around from time to time, but still no sigh of Jake and the pack.

"What the hell?" I said wondering what was going on…Think Bella…what happened, I went over my actions from the time I went into my meditation, the mountain lion, the field, the open crater, the stairs, the realization of the noise… The noise, I thought to myself. I looked around again and listened…it was the same here…there wasn't any noise, it was quiet, so quiet I could hear my own heart beat.

Am I still in meditation? I thought to myself, I concentrated and cleared my mind, the light flashed once again, I let it come as I thought of being back in the bedroom alone, I opened my eyes and sure enough I was back in our bedroom, I swung my legs off of the bed and ran to the front lawn, where I found Jake and the pack hanging out. Well that was different, I thought to myself.

Bells…are you alright?" Jake asked. I looked at him and thought about telling him what had just happened, but instead I remembered the crater and wondered if it was there.

"Jake…you and the pack need to come with me," I told him.

"Okay, what's this about Bells?" he asked, looking a little worried, "did something happen?" he asked again, Jake knew me so well, he could tell with just a look at me that something had happened.

"I'm not sure yet, but you guys need to follow me, I have to check something out and I think I will need the packs help," I told him.

"Okay…let's go," he said, as they followed me to the woods, we phased and ran to the field where the battle will take arrived at the field and phased back, and walked to the center of the field, as we came closer sure enough the crater did exist. I walked around it shaking my head.

"What the hell is this?" Jake asked surprised at what he was looking at, as the pack was as well.

He looked at me, "what is this Bella?" he asked.

"I'm not sure Jake, I seen this as I meditated awhile ago," I told him.

"So…do you know what's down there?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No Jake…I don't that's why I wanted you and the pack with me, we need to find out what is down there and why it appeared now, before the battle," I told him.

"Well…let's go," he said, as he began to enter the crater.

"Jake, let me go first and we have to proceed with caution," I told him, "we don't know what's down there," I continued.

"Okay, so come on," he said. Jake was taking this to easily, this wasn't right, I could feel it, and the warning in my heart told me this, the same warning I learned to pay attention to.

We descended the stairs slowly, the farther we got to the bottom, which took forever I might add, the denser the air became. The walls had turned from dirt to rock, smoothed out like someone had etched it out by hand or machine. We were deep within the ground by now and still hadn't reached the bottom, but at least now we could see the bottom.

As we reach the floor of the crater the pack gathered behind me as Jake stood by my side. There carved into the side of the crater was a huge double door, it had markings on it that I had never seen before, the writing look old, even I couldn't read it.

"Should we go in?" Jake asked looking at me for an answer, I stood there thinking, letting my heart decide whether it was safe or not, safe…I thought, since when were we ever safe.

"Yes, with caution," I told walked towards the door and pushed, but the door didn't budge.

"Damn," Jake said, it's either heavier than hell or it's locked," he said.

Jake told the pack to line up in front of the door and told them on three push as hard as you can. Jake began to count.

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three!" he said as they pushed with all the strength they had, but still the door didn't budge. They backed up and cursed.

"It has to be locked," I told them, with the strength of ten were-wolves they couldn't open the door in front of us, so it was no brainer, it had to be locked. I looked around to see if there were some switch or something that would release the door, but couldn't find anything, I walked the walls pushing on the stones, looked behind the stair casing but still nothing, the guys seen what I was doing and followed suit , we couldn't find a thing, I stared at the door, the markings…maybe they were the secret behind unlocking the door. I stood there staring at it, hoping that in doing so the marking would move in my mind and become clear to me.

"The wolves were pushing each other around and cutting up, taking light of the situation, I looked at them and was going to say something about their behavior when Paul pushed Jake and he fell over his own feet and hit the wall. A square of stone on the wall moved where Jake had fell against it.

Paul was laughing at Jake.

"What Jake…Bella lost her clumsiness just for you to find it?" he asked as the wolves laughed.

"Quiet!" I yelled. "You might think that this is some sort of game, but I assure you it isn't, so stop playing around and get in pack mode, before you get us all killed," I told them.

"Sorry Bells, Jake said, as did the rest of the pack, as Leah smacked Paul up side his head.

"Jake…you hit a switch or something," I told him.

"I did?" he said surprised. I walked to where he stood and looked behind him, I seen one of the stones slightly pushed in.

"There," I said pointing at the stone, Jake push it more," I told him, as he did and I heard something on the door click. We looked at one another.

"Shall we Bells?" he asked as I nodded my head yes. The wolves lined up once again and moved the door enough so we could get in. they started to go in.

"Stop! I said, as they did," I need to go first," I told them. They nodded and let me in the enter into a long hall way, it was carved out of the same stone that made the crater, smooth to the touch, my chest arose with nervousness of the unknown in this subterranean vault not knowing what we would find in this damp walls.

We stayed against the wall so as not to be seen as we moved closer to the end of the hallway. There were tunnels in places that lead to other parts of the dank dungeon. When we heard footsteps…not just one but a many, I looked around to see where we could take cover but it was to late, the pack phased and took stance as I did, ready to fight for our life's when the barrage of vampire's ran towards us, the pack began to growl and echoed off the damp walls, but they ran right past us, never even acknowledging our presents, as they continued down the hall and disappeared through the door at the end.

The pack phased back and looked at me for answers.

"What the hell Bella, what is going on here?" Jake asked.

"Jake you know just as much as I do," I told him, and it was true, I didn't know what was going on yet, it was evident that we were invisible to these creatures, but how was that possible? I thought to myself.

"Should we go on?" Jake asked. I looked at him.

"Yes, if we are invisible to those vampire's maybe we are invisible to the rest of the creatures down here, maybe we can find out what's going on," I told him. He shook his head in acknowledgement as we continued on."We decided to look down one of the caverns, first before going to the room at the end of the hall.

As we entered we noticed a large room, it was also dark and dank, the shadows of vampire's throughout like phantoms within the cavern, another vampire came into the room, he was different somehow, more in the know, in charge type, he yells at the others, they were to follow him, as the group followed so did we, we arrive at the same door we were headed for in the first place.

As we enter the darkened room, we immediately were saturated in sweat, the smell of damp rotten earth, and the sweet sticky smell of the vampire's enveloped our noses, we could feel the smothering heat throughout the room.

I look over to see two beautiful women standing on a platform, as I realize who these women were. The vampire's were summoned by the underworld lord's daughters.

We witnessed the vampire's fall to their knees in submission to their masters, trembling violently in fear as the unsettling laughter that emanates from the creatures known as Bea and Byne, their hearts black and full of hate enjoying themselves as they torture the creatures that knelt before them in their shadowed domain.

We heard them speak to one another, a nightmarish laughter boomed off the walls of the Demi-Fae's lair, we see the amusement on the lips of the girl creatures who thinks I am no match for their powers, they believe I am inferior, oh how the dark lord of the underworld lie's to get what he wants, I thought to myself.

They have no clue, what they face, what doom lies before them.

"Should we take them down now?" Jake asked, I thought for a moment, as a million things creeped into my mind.

"It isn't time yet…were not all together," I told him.

"Why? Because the Cullens aren't with us? Your kidding right…we don't need them Bells, we can handle this ourselves," he said. As he spoke, it dawned on me what was going on, the earthquake, the crater, and the creature that couldn't see us. I smiled at him. As I looked at him with a smirk…

"Go ahead Jake, you and the pack take them out," I told him.

"Aren't you going to help Bells?" he asked, looking at me puzzled.

"I'm not needed for this fight," I told him; he pulled his eye brows together confused then shrugged his shoulders.

The packs phased into wolves as Jake lead the way, and then they growled long and deep as they pounced on their pry.


	26. Chapter 22 GETTING READY FOR THE BATTLE

BLACK IS MY SUN

A/N: Please forgive me if there are mistakes in this chapter, my Beta is very busy so I am on my own also be aware there is bad language in this chapter…thanks huggs

This story start's out with Twilight and into New Moon, then goes into my own little world.

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

GETTING READY FOR THE BATTLE.

* * *

Aren't you going to help Bells?" he asked, looking at me puzzled.

"I'm not needed for this fight," I told him; he pulled his eye brows together confused then shrugged his shoulders.

The packs phased into wolves as Jake lead the way, and then they growled long and deep as they pounced on their pry.

My eyes popped open, I looked around the room, and I was still in our room. I swung my legs over the bed and ran out to the front lawn, where the pack stood looking in complete disarray. They looked at me, as I laughed.

"What the hell Bells, what just happened?" Jake asked.

"Evidently I pulled you into my vision while I meditated, it was necessary, you needed to see what we were up against, I guess, either that or the Great Spirit wanted you to see what I see," I told them all.

"Wow, it felt so real," he said, I smiled at him and shook my head.

"You should be in my head, I just had a vision that lead into another vision," I told him. "But we do need to check out that field again just to make sure it isn't really there," I continued. He agreed as we ran off when we got to the field, there was no sign of a crater.

It was only one of my visions."We're not still in one of you're visions are we?" Jake asked.

I laughed."No Jake, your safe," I told him.

We went back to the house and had dinner. We sat around the table and talked.

"That was so weird, I truly felt like we were their," Leah said.

"We may have been," I told her as he stared at me, you know I can transport anywhere I want, who's to say I can't transport you all as well, I don't pretend to understand all that has happened to me and it does come into light after I think about it for awhile, like down in the depth of the Demi-Fae's lair, I too thought it was real at first, but while we were in their lair, it dawned on me, that they can't see us, the only way they wouldn't be able to see us was if I was still in meditation, yes I had a vision as I usually do when I meditate, but I still could have transported you all with me in my vision, we could have actually been in their lair, if nothing else to show you and myself, that they as to confident in their pursuit of the wolves and me and to them The Great Spirit, they honestly believe, that the Great Spirit is in my body and that her powers are less in doing so, they really do think they are going to win this battle," I told her.

"The more I find out about this supernatural crap…the more I find it interesting, who's to say what else is out there creeping around in the world," she said.

"Interesting yes and a little scary," I told her. She agreed with me.

"Bella…I know you have all these powers and all, but those girls look kind of wicked, are you sure you can bet them, I mean your saying that their all confident in themselves…but aren't you doing the same thing?" Paul asked.

"Your right Paul, I am… but I have one up on them, they think that the Great Spirit is living in me… apart of me, they think that her powers are diminished because she is in me, they don't realize what I am, an Ancient, and they only know what their father tells them, and I don't even think he knows what I am yet, and I hope it stays that way," I told him.

"Why?" he asked a little worried.

"Because Paul, he is a god, and I thank the powers that be, that he is trapped down there, and I won't have to face him, but if he finds out that I am an Ancient…I fear what else he would send after us," I told him, as I shuttered.

"Well let hope Edward doesn't find out, he may tell the Volturi, and the Volturi will break their necks to tell Hades, just to get on his good side," he said. I looked at him with fear in my eyes, shit, I never thought about that, I knew that Edward had talked to the Volturi, I just hoped like hell, he doesn't tell them what I am, from what I have read in his mind it hadn't crossed his mind about me being an Ancient, but it very well could, and Edward reads minds as well, what if he pulls it out of one of the wolves mind, I looked over at Jake, with worry in my eyes.

"What's wrong Bells?" he asked.

"Jake you have to use your Alpha's command and order the pack to not think of me being an Ancient while around Edward, or that we were in the Demi-Fae's lair," I told him, I knew he hated using his Alpha command at any time, but he had to this time a lot of innocent people were involved, and we couldn't take the chance that Edward would tell anyone about looked at me and sighed, I could see the wheels turning in his head, then his face turned red with anger.

"You should have let me kill him like I wanted to in the beginning," he said, "treaty or not, damn it, he's is going to be the end of us all, he continued. I let him rave for a few minutes before I spoke.

"Jake, whether you believe it or not we need the Cullens in this fight, if you kill Edward they will turn against us, they know everything about us, and I would rather have one fight at a time thank you very much," I told him. "I agree that we have to Becareful around Edward, we have to trust that Carlisle will keep him in check till after this battle, after that I will think of some way to stifle Edward and his obsession with hurting us. And who knows maybe after this fight, he'll join the Volturi, they want him bad, him and Alice, if they don't get killed first, and if the Volturi does show up, that's a possibility," I told sighed once again, and shook his head.

"Well something needs to be done with him," he said, he looked around the table at the pack, I order you all not to think about Bella being an Ancient or that we were in the Demi-Fae's lair while around Edward, is that clear," he demanded in his deep Alpha voice. They all answered…

"Yes."

Jake was irritated the rest of the night, snapping at everyone when they spoke to him, until finally they all left not wanting to hear him any longer.

I went into our room after showering and putting on one of Jake tee-shirts that came down to my knees, I laid back on the pillow and closed my eyes and relaxed…hummm, I sighed.

"You asleep?" he asked. I opened my eyes and looked at him. I could see he was still irritated with Edward.

"Come here Jake," I told him patting the bed next to me, he stared at me, and walked over to the bed and laid down next to me and stared at the ceiling, I pulled his face over to look at me, I softly kissed his lips a number of times as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him, then looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Bells, it just he gets under my skin sometimes, I never hated anyone as much as I hate him," he said.

"I know Jake," I said, kissing him again, mmm he moaned, after a couple of hours making love we drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Jake was in a lot better mood. We had spent the day with the Cullens training the whole day, and everyone was dead tired when we returned home, Esme had fixed us all dinner so that wasn't a problem, so we could just fall into bed that night and sleep, and though I slept, I didn't get much sleep. I had a dream that the Great Spirit came to me. she told me to ready myself as the wolves for the day had come, she showed me exactly how they would come and they were bringing someone with them, when I heard that it totally pissed me off, Edward…Damn him… now I feared for the wolves as I did for most of the Cullens I hoped that the Demi-Fae's would kill him to keep me or Jake from doing the honors ourselves, plus the treaty would still be in effect.

She showed me some of there powers and how they used them, she showed me how and when to use my powers, she told me that she would be here with me, she would not be seen but I would be able to hear her and she wouldn't take control of my body, that it was to dangerous for her to be in my body during the battle. She told me not to fear for my powers would win out over their powers, I told her my worries over the wolves and the Cullens taking on all the vampire's because the my attentions had to be on the Demi-Fae's and the Volturi, she told me not to fear, she had something in mind for the vampire's just concentrate on the powers at hand.

I awoke and sit straight up in bed, a little out of breath; Jake jumped up and looked at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked…I looked over at him as a single tear fell from my eye. I swallowed hard.

"It's time Jake, I told him, his eyes got big as quarters, and he grabbed me and held me tight.

"When honey?" he asked, still holding me, I knew he was frightened for me, because I have seen him go into battle before and this is not how he acted, he was ready and gun hoe about it.

"This afternoon," I told him I didn't have a time but I told him that the Great Spirit was here and she would let me know when they would arrive, we were to meet in the field at noon and ready ourselves," I told him.

"Is she using your body again?" he asked.

"No, but I will be able to hear her when she speaks, Jake…you have to promise me something," I told him. I knew I would be okay but I was afraid for the pack and Jake.

"Anything baby," he said, looking at me with sad eyes.

"You must take care of yourself, pay attention to your surrounding, Please promise me you will," I begged, he smiled at me and softly kissed my lips.

"I promise, but you have to do the same thing," he told me, with a worried look in his eyes.

"Jake I out of all of you will survive this battle, I just fear for you and the pack, for the Volturi will be with them," I told him.

"That son of a bitch," he said, if he doesn't die today I'm going to kill him," he said, mad as hell at Edward.

"I do promise you Jake, that I will Becareful, but I promise you something else, when this is all over the Cullens will leave this place, I will order them away," I told him, he smiled and hugged me to him. The treaty was broke when Edward contacted the Volturi in hoping that they would take care of the wolves, so all I have to do is order them to leave or die. Jake was happier than a lark in spring time.

We jumped out of bed and I fixed us breakfast as Jake called the pack and told them to come for breakfast and that the battle was upon us, and they were their will and able, we eat and cleaned up, Jake also called the Cullens and told them to meet us in the field at noon, he also told them that Edward had got the Volturi to intervene and it was going to be a lot more dangerous now that I had to take the powers on and left them with the entire vampire army, which Carlisle wasn't to happy about, of course he apologized but that didn't help us with the battle.

After we cleaned up I got the wolves attention, and explained what was to come about. They were very upset about the Volturi coming due to Edwards obsessive interfering, and I told them the same thing I told Jake which made them happy. They were ready as they stood in our front room; Billy walked up to me and kissed me on the check.

"I have faith in you Bella, I know you will see know one gets hurt," I looked at him with sad eyes, damn no pressure I told myself, how am I going to handle this all, it felt like it was to much, it scared the hell out of me, I was afraid, I knew I could handle the Demi-Fae's and the Volturi, but how was I to make sure no one got hurt or even killed as far as that was concerned.

I looked at the pack, and gave them a half smile."You all must take care of yourselves, you must promise me this, pay attention to your surroundings, I care a great deal for you all, I could not stand it if any of you got hurt or worse, so promise me here and now that you Becareful," I told them, they all smiled and promised.

"Let's go get them," I told them with a grin. They hoop and hollered as they left the house. I followed hoping like hell it all would go really well and no one would get hurt, Jake walked next to me. He grabbed my hand as I looked over at him and smiled.

"We'll be alright baby," he said, I was trying to be brave and Jake saw right through it, I giggled, knowing he knew me better than I knew myself. He chuckle right along side of me.

Then it dawned on me, I can do this.

I looked over at Jake with a surprised look on my face.

"I can do this," I told him, I laughed out loud, "I know what I have to do," I said, still laughing, "Were going to be alright," I told him. Hahahaaaa.

"What baby?" Jake asked, laughing along with me. I shook my head.

"I'll take care of it, I'll take care of it all," I told him, as I heard the Great Spirit laugh with me.


	27. Chapter 23 PART 1 THE BATTLE

BLACK IS MY SUN

A/N: Please forgive me if there are mistakes in this chapter, my Beta is very busy so I am on my own also be aware there is bad language in this chapter…thanks huggs

This story start's out with Twilight and into New Moon, then goes into my own little world.

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

PART ONE

THE BATTLE

* * *

"I'll take care of it, I'll take care of it all," I told him, as I heard the Great Spirit laugh with me.

We arrived at the field right at noon, the Cullens were there already, and Edward kept his distance which was a good idea, the pack was more than a little pissed at him, but ignored him for the most part.

Jake had told them I had a plan and everything will be okay.

We had planned this down to a tee, but for now everyone pretty much hung out and talked to each other quietly, The wolves would be in the trees to handle the vampire's if any escaped it was up to the Cullens to take them out.

But I had changed a few things only the wolves knew about; they would stay clear of the woods until Jake gives them the okay.

They were to stand around the woods on the field side paced a good ways part apart, when Jake gave them the okay, they were to go in and get the vampires that was left.

The time was drawing near, I looked over at Edward who was clearly worried, he looked at me and I shook my head."It's a shame Edward it really is," I told him almost in a whisper, but I knew he could hear me, you doomed yourself Edward," I told him, he looked over at me surprised with my words. I rolled my eyes and walked to the cliff, I closed my eyes and listened, the only sound I could hear were the birds singing and the noises of the woods, and the lightly whisper of the pack and the Cullens talking amongst themselves.

I heard…

"What is she doing?"Alice asked Carlisle.

"Listening for the Great Spirit to tell her when it is time, he said.

"Why her?" Alice asked.

"She was chosen."

"It's not fair," she said.

"There's a lot of things in this world that's not fair, like this fight for instants, someone in power wanting more, do you think that's fair Alice?" He asked.

"No…I guess not," she said.

Then I heard her, "_You have ten minutes Bella_," she said. I nodded.

I turned and ran back to the pack, I looked at them and sighed, Jake put his arm around me. I smiled at him.

"It's time, we have ten minutes," I told them, they all sighed. Jake softly kissed me and started giving order to the pack.

"Take your places everyone," as the pack and the Cullen took their places, the Cullens looked over at me, confused, I knew what they looked at me for; the wolves weren't in the woods.

"Just continue with the plan," I told them, Carlisle shook his head and whispered to his family to continue with the plan.

I walked over to the middle of the field and closed my eyes; I separated myself into two separate parts but the same. As I appeared into the woods, I noticed the Cullens look at me in the woods and then looked to the middle of the field to see me there as well, their eyes got big as quarters.

"Stay focused," I told them.

They shook their heads.

"The vampire's came first, there were hundreds of them, I could feel the pack and the Cullens, become nervous, and once again.

"Stay focused," I yelled, and they did.

As I stood in the woods and I closed my eyes I let the heat build within me until I thought I would explode, just a little longer… I told myself….a little longer, the sweat was pouring off of me, I felt I had just took a shower in scalding hot water and the water was still on my skin, a little longer I told myself as the vampires approached. Now! I told myself, and I let off the heat I built up in my body as it rippled off me and spread through the trees it took out vampire after vampire disintegrating , I let it flow as long as I could, taking out more than half of the vampire army.

"At the same time the Demi-Fae's took their place in front of me on the field, then the Volturi came up behind them, once they were close to one another I closed my eyes and brought my other self back to where it belonged and made myself whole once again.

I heard them speak as this was happening. I opened my eyes, and put up my shield holding them inside. The Demi-Fae's turned to look at the Volturi.

"Why are you here," Brea asked Aro

"We want the wolves dead as well, especially that girl right there," he said pointing at me.

"We don't need you here, we can take of this ourselves," she told him.

"We only want to help, my ladies," he said, bowing to them.

"Suit yourselves, she said, facing me once again.

Once they were inside they couldn't hurt the pack or the Cullens, but I couldn't use my powers either. I had to make sure that none of the creature hurt my friend and husband. The only one that could hurt me was Alec, and I watched him closely and kept myself open to his mind, I would know when he tried to use his powers so I could drop my shield and destroy him as well as Jane.

I looked out where the wolves were and they seemed to be doing okay, no one hurt as of yet, as I sighed, and hoped that they would stay that way.

"Well Tistilal, we finally meet," Byne, said.

I looked at her. The two girls stood side by side, they were beautiful, nothing like the evil creatures we seen in the vault deep beneath the ground, they both had blonde hair that laid to their waist, their skin was dark almost as dark as Jakes, their eyes were pitch black, and they were built, like goddesses, no pun intended. They were identical.

"She is not here," I told them, I wasn't lying she wasn't in my body and that's what they meant. They looked at one another and laughed.

"I know your are here," Brea said, "I can feel you, you are in this vessel, and now…you will die," she said, as the ground began to rumble.I dropped my shield, and sent two balls of fire to Alec and Jane, who instantly disintegrated. Aro, Marcus and Caius joined hand in a circle. But they were the least of my worries, but with them still around it enabled me to concentrate solely on the Demi-Fae's, so I sent fire balls to Aro, Marcus and Caius, and in seconds they were gone. Demetri tried to run so I sent another fire ball to him as well as to Felix and them too were gone in seconds.

Now it was between me and the twins. The Volturi was gone that fast, no worries, I straighter up and pulled my shoulders back, and stood as the twins did their worse.

The sky began to darken as the black clouds rolled over and over it's self like the fury of the sea rolls into shore during a fierce storm, the sky crackled with lightning as a string of electricity bolted across the sky with a vengeance again and again, thunder cracked as it echoed off the water below it sounded like a canon was being fired over and over again, it began to rain, with a fury the water fell from the sky and it stung when it hit my skin, leaving little welts in it's wake, then the hail came but I set my blood to boil once again as the heat melted the hail before it could touch my skin, the wind picked up as it blew and twisted the still standing tree and bent them to the ground, it sent debris flying through the air as I put out my hand and sent it towards the twins, who were plummeted with the same debris, the trees rumbled from the earth that quaked below our feet causing the trees to up root themselves and fall with a great crash as it hit the ground.

I closed my eye and once again separated myself into two separate people but the same, and stood next to myself. I would take both of them on at the same time, as Brea went to work on me, so did Bryne with my other self.

Brea conjured up a dust cloud that spun on the ground as it became bigger the closer it came to me, I pushed it out over the cliff with a wave of my hand as if fell into the sea, I put my hands out and picked her up without even touching her she hovered above the ground as I pitched her over the cliff as well, she reappeared in front of me, as she put out her hand toward a tree that fell close by and pointed towards me as the roots of the tree crawled across the ground and found my feet as it wrapped itself around my ankles and slither up my legs and around my waist and found itself around my arms then to my neck as it began to tighten, I let my blood boil, and spur out the heat that burnt myself free from my wooden chains.

I stared into my attacker eyes and read their mind, and what they were planning, they would go to no ends to kill me, so I had to do something and do it fast. I took it a step further, I entered Brea mind and pushed as hard as I could, I could feel my mind grab hold of hers, I could feel her hate I could feel her sadness in her heart and I added more, she began to sob and hold her chest as the sadness and hate worked together as her heart palpitated faster and faster, her breathing became erratic she began to choke as I added more sadness and hate to her heart, she began to scream in pain as I add more and more, her sister looked at her then to me, Bryne aimed the lightning at me as it hit all around me and smoke rose from the ground from its impact, but I kept up my attack on her sister as the other me started throwing fire blasts after fire blasts at Bryne as Brea's black blood spewed from her mouth and flowed down her chin onto her chest, she choked loudly now as she fell to the ground holding her throat, her heart exploded within her as she laid out on the ground, her dead eyes staring blindly towards the sky.

I snapped my head to her sister who looked down at her sister in disbelief. I walked over to her and placed my hands on her arms as the other me walked up to us both and took its place back where it belonged and I became whole once again, as my blood began to boil once more the heat in my body poured from my pour and onto her skin.

"This isn't supposed to happen; you aren't supposed to be able to beat us, her callus voice echoed through the field, the heat spread through her body as blisters form across her skin, "Noooo! She screamed as the blisters popped and puss ran down her skin she began to blacken under my touch as she began to scream once again, "Nooooo! Tistilal isn't allowed to do this! She screamed.

"Maybe that's because I'm not Tistilal, I told her, she looked at me as she began to shake, she leaned her head back and called upon the lightning as it stuck and hit between us and it threw me twenty feet away from her.

I laid there for a second looking at where she stood, she wasn't there, and I sat up and shook my head, as Jake came running to me…

Bella, Bella, are you alright?" he asked, helping me to my feet and holding on to me so I wouldn't fall.

I was shaken from the impact of the lightning bolt that hit between myself and Bryne, I walked to where the twins stood and looked around, they were both gone. I looked at Jake…

"The vampires?" I asked.

"Gone," he said.

"Anyone hurt?" I asked.

"Nope," he said popping his p.

"Thank God," I said, closing my eyes and leaning into Jacob's chest.


	28. Chapter 23 PART 2 THE BATTLE

BLACK IS MY SUN

A/N: Please forgive me if there are mistakes in this chapter, my Beta is very busy so I am on my own also be aware there is bad language in this chapter…thanks huggs

This story start's out with Twilight and into New Moon, then goes into my own little world.

I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

PART TWO

THE BATTLE

* * *

"Thank God," I said, closing my eyes and leaning into Jacob's chest.

I looked around to see everyone; they were all here including Edward.

I looked up to Jake.

"We need to scourer the area the area, I don't think that lightning bolt killed Byne, we need to look around and see if she's still here or not," I told Jake.

Jacob looked at the pack…"You heard her check out the area see if she still here some place?" he told them, as they took off; I rubbed my forehead, still shaken from the lightning bolt.

"Sit down Bells, before you fall down," Jake told me.

I sat down and took a deep breath and let it out slowly through my lips.I looked around the field, it was a mess, trees laid completely torn out of the ground, boulders sat in the middle of the field that weren't there before, the once beautiful field full of wild flowers were gone, not one flower stood in the wake of the battle.

The Cullens helped the pack search the area for Bryne. Carlisle came up to me and sat down in front of me, I looked at him sadly, out of all the Cullens I liked him the best he was the one who kept them together, he was the one to fight with them to keep them vegetarians, he was an excellent doctor and in away I felt sorry for him, although he is the one who created his family he only took the one's who were bound to die, but in their defiance who was he to decide whether they should be vampire's so it was a win lose situation.

He looked at me, "Bella, we're going to leave," he said. I shook my head.

"Good, I told him, I was going to ask you to go anyway, and you know Edward broke the treaty don't you?" I asked him.

"Yes, I know…that's why I thought I would tell you that we were going to leave," he told me.

"Good," I said again, "I really didn't want to kill Edward, and please don't come back for a couple of generations and then only if you have too," I told him. He smiled, and shook his head.

"Thank you Carlisle, for your help here today and for leaving," I told him.

"Your very welcome Bella, we will miss you, we still think of you as family, he said. I smiled at him as he stood up and walked over to his family and took them home to pack.

Jake came over to me and sat down next to me and watched the Cullens leave.

"Where are they going?" he asked, I looked over at them as they walked away.

"They are going home to pack, and never come back," I told him, he looked at me and grinned and pulled me into a soft kiss and then hugged me.

"You were amazing today honey," he told me, I smiled at him, feeling the fatigue set in.

"Help me up," I told him as he stood up and pulled me to my feet.

"I've got to walk around," I said. I walked around the field and into the trees, I walked up to the cliff and stared down into the water to make sure she didn't disappear into the sea, but I saw nothing, I didn't know if the lightning blast killed her or if she grabbed her sister and disappeared, I knew one thing, there was still a chance she could come back, but her sister was dead, unless they can bring the dead back to life, but I doubted that, but at least they knew I was here and they wouldn't take that chance again lightly the next time if there was a next time.

After the pack gave the all clear we headed back home, they all came back to the house where Billy patiently waited on us.

Hey kids, how did it go? Looks like your all still here," he said. I smiled.

"Yeah dad where still here, you should have seen Bella…she was awesome," he told his dad. Billy laughed.

"I bet she was son," he said, looking up to me…"Are they dead?" he asked.

"One for sure is, the other I'm not sure she disappeared when a lightning bolt landed between us, that tossed me on the ground, when I got up she and her sister was gone," I told him, "But they know I'm here, they won't be back any time soon," I told him.

"Do I smell food? Embry asked, as we laughed, Embry can smell food a mile away.

"Yes you do Em…Sue volunteered to cook for you all tonight, she knew you would be exhausted," he said.

"Well that was nice of her," I told him, "I'll go in and see if she needs any help and thank her," I told him, as I reached over and gave Jake a peck on his lips I walked towards the door as it opened and Charlie stepped out.

"Hey Bells, how did it go?" he asked as the pack laughed.

"Hi dad, um…I'll let Jake tell you, I'll go help Sue," I told him, reaching up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh…Well…Okay," he said as I passed him and went into the house.

After dinner I got up to help with the dishes, but Sue wouldn't hear of it, she said I looked exhausted, I didn't argue with her I went and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a tee-shirt and took a shower and went to lay on the bed, as Jake explained it all to Sue and Billy so they could meet with the Elders tomorrow, and I suppose Jake and I will have to be there as well.

I laid there on the bed, when I heard her voice again, I smiled.

"Hello," I said.

_"You did a fabulous job today Bella," _she said.

"Thank you," I told her.

_"They won't be back, and I loved your solution to the army vampire's, I knew you would get it,_ she said.

"Thanks, it just came to me to separate myself and take a lot of them out and still face the real power," I told her, smiling.

"_Well I guess this is good-by my ole friend, but if you ever need me, I'm only a call away, remember that Bella, I know you will make a great Ancient, you will be hearing from the other two Ancient's, they will talk to you as I do, and you can talk to them the same way, _she chuckled, "_take care Bella," _she said and she was gone.

I laid there and thought about everything I had been through, as the years passed, the finally getting with Jake and finding out about the wolves, the double imprinting with Jake and myself, the danger I was in after that, The great Spirit told me it was the Demi-Fae's who sent the guys to try to kill me so she couldn't step into my body, when they thought it was to late they back off until they could take me themselves.  
Then there was school and the wedding then the powers started and the dealing with the Cullens, which were gone now, I have as the pack has been through a lot in the last couple of years, hopefully things will settle down now, maybe Jake and I can start a family, his been talking about it a lot lately, after thing settle down, and they have. A boy for Jacob so he will have someone to take over the tribe and be Alpha someday or not considering the Cullens left, that would be nice, but still we will need a Chief when Jake decides to step down, and a girl for me and new Ancient to follow in my footsteps…haha…

Well the battle is over, and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it was just as exciting if you want to call it that.

The imprints are still here, I can here them in there, Angela, Emily, Kim…maybe the rest will imprint soon and be as happy as we all are, especially Leah, I would love to see her happy, she the one who really deserves it more than any of us does. The door opens and Jake peeks in at me.

"Honey are you okay? you want me to run the guys off so we can go to bed?" he asked.

"No Jake…I was getting up to come in there, I had to say good by to a old friend," I told him.

"Is she gone now, I mean is it all over?" he asked, a little worried.

"Yes Jacob, it's all over," I told him giggling.

"Good," he said letting out the breath he held until I answered his question.

"I'm glad it's over Bells, "I love you."

"Me too Jacob and I love you too."

The End!

* * *

Thank you all for reading my story and commenting…It meant a lot to me, I hope you enjoyed the story, please let me know what you think…I would love to hear from you…A Big Thank you my friends…huggs


	29. BLACK IS MY SUN THE EPILOGUE

BLACK IS MY SUN

A/N: Please forgive me if there are mistakes in this chapter, my Beta is very busy so I am on my own also be aware there is bad language in this chapter…thanks huggs

This story start's out with Twilight and into New Moon, then goes into my own little world. I own nothing that has to do with Twilight; the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.

EPILOGUE

* * *

We met with the Elders this morning after a good night sleep.

They asked a lot of questions about the Demi-Fae's. They mostly wanted to know if they were dead…I couldn't tell them for sure if they were, I was pretty sure one of them were but who knows what happened after they disappeared…I did let them know that the Great Spirit did say they were gone, if they come back…that was another question…It wouldn't be anytime soon, they know I'm here and they know I have great powers and that the Great Spirit was not controlling me when they faced me…Hades wanted the Great Spirit dead, him knowing that she wasn't invading my body any longer would curb is appetite for her death and I was more sure than not that they would not be coming back any time soon.

They asked a lot of other questions about what went on and we told them all we could…they seemed especially happy about the absence of the Cullens, and the fact they wouldn't be back either. After hours of questions and Jake and I clearing up everything that went on, we headed home.

I also got another phone call from Alice, which was unbelievable, she called to tell me that Hades set another seat of power to control the vampires, it too was called the Volturi and a few days after the battle they took Edward. I didn't know what she wanted us to do about it, I told her that Edward made his bed and he once again had to lay in it, she was upset with my words, but what else did she expect…the Cullens were heading there to rescue their brother… then hung up, Jake chuckled and said…

"More power to them.

"I also started talking to the other Ancients, she contacted me, at first I thought that it was the Great Spirit, but after paying special attention to the voice I realized that it was her and remembered Tistilal saying that they would be contacting me, one was, truly very old, she had indeed lived many centuries and had only one daughter who I talked to as well after a few sessions of talking to them I found that I as well as they would be watching over a number of reservations across the world, me being the newest of the Ancients would settle with only the United States and Canada for now, which scared me to death, there were many reservations in these area's, but after they explained, I remembered that I had the power to teleport anywhere I saw fit, I relaxed a bit.

I was amazed at how many packs there were in the United States and Canada, and surprised that they weren't all Wolves, they were different kinds of animals and some could shape-shift into whatever they chose, mostly larger animals and were animals of prey.

I had already started meeting with some of the Elder across the area to introduce myself and let them know I would be watching out for them and I would be there, in there time of need if necessary, they seemed to be happy about that. It was nothing for me to go to their tribes, as easy as crossing the street, I could meet with their Elders and be back within minutes if thing went smoothly, which it usually did, I did come across a few that didn't believe in my powers and had to prove to them I was not to be reckoned with, which changed their minds immediately.

I also found out that all the tribes didn't imprint, some didn't even understand what I was talking about when I told them I was the imprint of the Chief of the Quileute tribe, when I explained it to them, they were glad they didn't have it, which I guess a lot would think like that.

Jacob doesn't seem to mind, he knows I have responsibilities as he does.

I found out something else as well, I would have three children, twin girls and a son, the girls were to become Ancients as well, I would train them to be ready when they came of age and they would help watch over Mother Earth and protect her from all the evil in this world through the tribes as the rest of us did, but that would come in time. I also would have a son, a son which Jake would train to be Chief one day and maybe Alpha if need be, hopefully that won't be necessary. Jacob was elated over that news and wanted to start right away. I chuckled at his enthusiasm at the prospect.

Once again I sat back and let my mind wonder, I was in a world of my own when Jacob found me, he asked me what I was thinking about? I told him of all that had happened leading up to this very moment, he smiled in remembrance more than not, sure there were not so good times, but there was good times as well, like when I imprinted on Jake at the very minute he imprinted on me, yes it was strange for me to imprint especially considering I hadn't phased as of yet, but it seems the fates stepped in and made it happen, it seems they weren't taking any chances, Jake and I were destined to be together and with me almost marring a vampire, as Jake growled at that part, they wanted to make sure I would stay with Jacob, I chuckled at the thought, even though they said they wouldn't let it happen that they would have stepped in to stop that from happening.

The not so good parts was me being kidnapped and almost killed, so Jacob and Charlie thought, when truly I had started with the transformation, yes the powers started before that but the Great spirit wasn't about to let them kill me when she had other plans for me, she had worked for two hundred years to get me to this place. Yes it was put into motion faster than she would have liked, but it was no never mind to her, she just took control over my body healed it and set me on my path with her help.

Poor Jake had to go through so much to get us to this place in our lives, he didn't know or understand what was happening to me but then again neither did I, until later on, poor Jake was ready to end the Cullens existence there for awhile, and Edward didn't know how close he came to being killed a few times from me and constantly from Jake. I was really glad when they decided to leave, for I'm sure Jacob would have killed him.

Another good part was that Leah finally imprinted, I was so happy for her, Embry's mom had a visit from her sister, her son brought her up for a visit and stayed a few days we had a bonfire one night and Embry brought him along, When Leah laid eyes on him, wham bam thank you mame, she imprinted, when I seen it happen the tears flowed down my check…I was so happy for her, Jake just laughed at me and held me to his chest, you would have thought it had happened to me the way I carried on. His name was Steve and they were from the Makah reservation, they too have wolves but it works a little different than it works for us, their spirit evades an already live wolf as guards watch over their bodies until they return.

Embry also imprinted on a girl named Myra, she is from this reservation, she's cute and very outgoing, which works out great for them, they complete one another.

Quil also imprinted on a girl named Clair, she's still very young only 15, so he will have to wait for her to come of age before even thinking about dating her, theirs is more of a friendship as of now. Clair is a lot like Embry, she's very shy and quiet, which Quil makes up for quite diligently, I swear that mouth of his will get him in trouble some day.

Which leave the younger boys, their still single and haven't imprinted, Seth, Brady and Collin, but then again their still rather young, it will come sooner or later I suppose.

And so we finally come to today, and all that had been foretold to us has come to pass, Jake and I have been married for five years now, and we've never been happier. We indeed had our twin daughters, Sarah Ann, and Leah Sue, who are four now and our son Jacob Ephraim Jr. who just turned two. Jake was in heaven when his children were born. The look on his face was undeniable, he was the happiest man I had ever seen in my life, the tears that flowed down his face at their birth can only be described as undeniable happiness, he finds a certain pride in his children and as so he is a wonderful dad.

We're still living with Billy, Jake's shop is doing very well, and we have built on to the little red house to accommodate the children, Billy adores his grandchildren and I find him sometimes telling the stories of the tribe to them, and to my surprise they sit and listen to him, they seem very interested in them even at their young age.

Charlie loves them as well he is always stopping by to pick them up and taking them to Sue's for the night.

As for me I started teaching at the school on the reservation and still have time to take care of my other responsibilities and I love it as I love my family… all my family.

Now let's see if I can get this right.

Steve and Leah have a little girl Cheryl who is three, Leah has quit phasing and has moved to the Makah reservation with Steve and he teaches art at their school.

Paul and Angela, are married and still live on the rez and have a son, Alec who is two, Paul still works for Jake at his shop and Angela teaches at the school in Forks.

Sam and Emily are married with four children, three boys and a girl, Sam Jr. 5 Taylor 3 and Jonas 2 and little Miranda 10 months. Sam has his construction business that the guys help out with sometimes when their not busy with the shop. And Emily babysits the children of the pack with Kim.

Jared and Kim are married, and have one child, a son Jared Jr. and he is three, Jared works with Sam on his construction business.

Embry and Myra, have twin boys, Mitchell, and Marcus who are two years old. Embry works with Jake at the shop and Myra works with her mom at the LaPush diner.

Quil and Clair are living together, Clair is still in college up in Port Angeles studying to be a teacher, leaning more to math, and Quil works with Jake.

Seth, Brady and Collin are still single, they also are going to college up in Port Angeles, Seth wants to be a doctor and is studying to be so, Brady is studying to be a lawyer and Collin is studying to be an architect. They all date but I think their afraid of imprinting so they keep girls at arms length.

Everything has been quiet, not even one bloodsucker has wondered onto the reservation, or into Forks, oh we still patrol, but its one wolf and only a couple of hours at night, just to be safe. Everyone is happy and content.

Even Charlie is thinking of retiring, Sue and he have really gotten close, and I think there will be a wedding soon. Well that's about it for all of us here on the reservation, hopefully it will stay quiet and we can enjoy our lives happily and serene.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review and let me know what you thought of it.

Also I will posting real soon a new story, I think you'll like it, it's called: True Dimensions, look for it real soon…thanks again for reading…Bigg Huggs…Peggy


End file.
